Mutagen cure
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When the Hamato clan first found baby Elsa, the plan was to locate and return her to her family. However, they would soon discover that Elsa is not like other children... Written before the Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockmen. Goes into Alternate Universe takes after Chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1

I do not any characters, except the ones I created.

TMNT and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Kevin Laid:

* * *

It was night and the sky was so clear that it was one of those rare nights in New York City that you could see the stars. However, since it was New York city, not many stopped to admire the stars, especially not a dark haired, blue eyed beauty as she ran through the streets of New York. She was an expecting mother of nine months and she ran as though her life and the life of her soon-to-be-born baby was in great danger. However, the more she ran, the more tired she became. Unfortunately for our mysterious mother-to-be. But stopping to rest wasn't an option for the woman, she had to find some safe to rest where _he_ won't find her. If she chose to hide at a hospital, he could easily send someone to find her, take her back to _him_ and then _he_ would take her baby. She continued to run through the dark and creepy alleyways of the city, until she reached a dead end.

_Malditos sejam! Malditos sejam todos para o inferno!_ She thought to herself in frustration.

For a moment, it looked as though the woman's luck had run out. If she didn't do something soon, they would be found and she would give birth in their hands. The woman placed her hand protectively over her stomach as her eyes darted around the alleyway, suddenly she spotted a man-hole cover and her heart leaped with hope at the sight of it. To anyone else, it was just a cover. To the woman, it was a means of escaping her pursuers. With all the strength she had left, the unnamed woman lifted off the man-hole cover with her bare hands and climbed into the sewers.

_ It may stink, but at least they won't follow me down here._ She thought to herself as she reached the bottom. The woman paused to catch her breath, before she began to search for a dry resting area in the sewers. Little did the woman realize if she had been paying more attention to her surroundings, she would've realized that she had been spotted by another woman who worked for _him_.

The nefarious woman walked over to the open man-cover and shook her head at the pregnant woman's foolishness in forgetting to cover the man-hole back up. Before following the mother-to-be, the nefarious woman made a call to her boss.

Have you found her?" spoke a male voice on the other end.

"Yes, She's been spotted." The other woman replied.

"Has the asset arrived yet?' the male voice questioned.

"No, but with all the running she's been doing. I won't be surprised if the asset decides to be born today." the evil woman replied.

"Good, Sky. Make sure that you retrieve the asset when it's born." replied her boss's voice.

"Yes, Sir." Sky replied before she hung up.

Then making sure that she won't be spotted, the evil woman climbed down the sewers in attempt to follow the mother-to-be.

* * *

As Sky was entering the sewers, the pregnant woman was walking through the fifthy sewer waters. After what seemed to be hours, she found what appeared to be a dry spot. Just as she was about to sit down, she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach

_ Nao! Agora nao! I can't be going into labor now! _She thought to herself. Almost as if response to her thoughts, she felt liquid beginning to drip down her paints. She water had broken. The baby had made up it's mind and decided to be born today, whether the mother to be wanted it or not. As the woman did her best to prepare herself for the arrival of her child, her thoughts wandered towards her husband and her baby's father, Haru.

_ Oh Haru… If only I was back home with you. We would be at a hospital by now. _She thought to herself as she began to take off her now drenched paints.

The unnamed woman folded her paints neatly, before she could lay herself down on as much dry sewer asphalt that she could lay on. Once she was away from the water of the sewers, the unnamed woman took puffing deep breaths as she felt a contraction pass through her. _Oh baby, why did you have to come so soon? _ the unnamed woman wondered as the contractions and pain began to overwhelm her.

From that moment on, she began to loose track of time. Before she knew it she was now covered in sweat and the pain had reached an all time high. A groan escaped her lips as a wave of pain more powerful than any of the other contractions before, hit her like a bullet. Right then and there, the unnamed woman knew that the baby was going to arrive soon. Digging her hands into filthy ground, the unnamed woman began to push_. _She couldn't explain it, but she knew the baby was almost out. Sometime later, after pushing, painting and breathing the baby came into this world. The unnamed woman quickly reached downward and lifted the crying, squirming baby in her arms. Amazingly, the child's cries began to grow softer before becoming a gurgle.

It had taken some effort and skill, but she was careful not to let her baby touch the sewer water. She was beautiful beyond words, a tiny little pink thing with a full head of black hair.

_You aren't even a month old yet and you already have your Pappi's hair._ the unnamed woman thought with a small smile.

Then her daughter's eyes opened to look at her. Her eyes had a narrow shape like her father's and yet they had the color of her mother's; the color of a periwinkle blue. For a moment, if appeared if the world stopped for the two of them, if was as if the mother and child were the center of the universe.

"Hi, little bird." the woman whispered to her baby in a gentle tone.

As she stared into her baby's eyes, she quickly realized her heart belonged to her daughter. However, that moment soon passed as the sound of approaching footsteps brought her back into reality.

_"No…"_ She thought with horror.

She couldn't believe her luck. She had escaped from _him_, only for one of _his_ mercenaries to find her. Whoever is was, sounded like it was coming closer. If the mercenary found the two of them, the unnamed woman be killed and her baby would be taken back to _him._ If her child fell into _his_ sick hands,_ he_ would surly corrupt her.

The unnamed woman knew, she could never allow him to lay a finger on her newborn daughter. Right then and there, she made up her mind in a split second.

She held her baby close to her and whispered. "I love you so much, little bird. I hope that you'll be found by someone who will love you and take care of you. Please sleep for now. I...I hope that one day...when you're older... you'll understand."

Once the unnamed woman had finished speaking, she turned her attention to the umbilical cord that bound her to her baby. Without even blinking, she picked up the cord and tore it in half with her bare hands. Now separated form her daughter, the woman quickly wrapped her baby daughter in a yellow blanket that she had carrying. Once the baby was comfortable and warm. The woman placed her child in the furthest corner of the dry asphalt.

Once the woman was sure her baby would be safe, she picked up a nearby pink blanket and wrapped it around a nearby rock that happened to be the size as her newborn daughter. Once the blanket was tightly wrapped around the rock, she picked the false bundle up and to walk away from her child. The unnamed woman took one last look at her daughter before she started to runway as far as she could from her baby. She hadn't got very far, before she was tackled by Sky. The unnamed women let out a convincing sob as Sky pulled the false bundle out of her arms.

When Sky realized that it was really a rock, she let out a yell of anger and screamed "Where is it? Where's the child?"

"I'll never tell you." the unnamed women said in defiant tone.

Frowning, Sky grappled the unnamed woman's neck and snapped it.

Sky then, let her body of the now murdered woman drop to the floor. Sky was about to search for the baby, when she suddenly heard approaching voices that were heading towards her way. _"Damn!"_ She thought to herself as she quickly hid herself in the shadows.

* * *

At that moment, four teenage mutant ninja turtles were running through the sewers on their way to patrol the surface for criminal activity. The four brothers were so focused on reaching the surface without being seen that they never weren't prepared for the gruesome site they were about to see. The turtle in the blue mask who was known as Leo was the first to discover the woman's body. He let out a gasp of horror at the sight before him. Behind him, his brothers stopped in their tracks. The turtle in the red mask, Raphael would've demanded to know why they've stopped if he and his younger brothers didn't see the dead body on the ground. Raph quickly looked away from the ugly site. Raph knew if he looked at that body any longer he would throw up. The youngest brother called Michelangelo screamed in shock and horror. The one in purple mask known as Donatello, looked as though he was to horrified for words.

"Uhh…guys? What's a dead lady doing down here?" asked Michelangelo or as he preferred to be called, Mikey.

"I don't..." Leo started to say. However, before he could get any further, Leo was interrupted by the sound of a newborn baby crying for its mommy. Without wasting a second, the four turtles ran towards direction of the cries, unaware of their feet splashing through the water.

Donnie was the first to reach the dry area. As he started to search for source of the cries, he found a yellow wiggling bundle that was hidden in a corner. As Donnie pulled back the cover, he leaped back with complete and utter shock.

"GUYS! IT'S A BABY! A HUMAN BABY!" Donnie yelled.

"WHAT!" his brothers yelled.

At Donnie's words, they ran even faster. Once as the turtles reached their Donnie, Leo, Raph and Mikey knelt down on the ground to get a better look. Leo, Raph and Mikey couldn't help but be amazed at the site of the human newborn. From the blanket, the baby took in the turtles with a completely trusting expression. The baby wiggled around, until a hand was freed. The child raised her hand into the air as she reached for the four turtles in front of her.

"Awww..." was all Mikey could say.

"Guys, we need to tell Master Splinter about this." Leo said as he reached down to up the baby.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Raph questioned.

"What does it look like I'm doing Raph." Leo replied rhetorically as he lifted the bundle into his arms.

As Leo looked at the infant in his arms, he suddenly realized this was his first time in his life that he was holding a human baby. In all his years of ninja training, Leo had never imagined that he would one day cradle a being that was so fragile in his arms. He had seen human babies on TV and had heard stories about baby Miwa, but being to see and hold a real one in person just blew his mind momentary.

"You're taking the kid back to the lair!" Raph protested, interrupting Leo's thoughts. "Raph, we can't just leave them here." Leo replied.

Raph sighed and threw the unnamed woman's body over his shoulders. He didn't like bringing a dead woman and her kid back to their home. But as much as he hated to admit it, Leo did have a point. With the kid's mother dead, who knows how long the poor thing would last in the sewers. He would never tell his brothers this, but his conscience wouldn't allow to rest again if let the kid die.

With their unexpected discoveries,the four turtles began to return towards the lair. Unbeknownst to the brothers, Sky had seen the entire event. She couldn't believe her luck, first that woman had escaped, then that woman had the asset and hid it in the sewers. Now it was in the hands of four mutant freaks.

_How am I ever going to explain this?_ Sky wondered to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the lair, Splinter was meditating when he heard his sons's footsteps approaching.

_That's odd. My sons left the lair not to long ago. What could have caused them to return so soon? Have they finished patrol early? _Splinter thought to himself.

Splinter stopped mediating and slowly stood up. He was about to ask his sons why what had happened. However, once Splinter faced his sons, he received an answer, right away. In Leo's arms, was a newborn baby, crying for food. In Raph's arms was what appeared to be an unconscious woman. However, as Splinter looked at the woman more closely, he quickly realized that she was at once, a dozen questions flew through Splinter's mind.

_Who was this woman? How did she appear in the sewers? What was she doing in the sewers? How did she die? Is that her baby in Leonardo's arms? _He wondered as he turned his attention towards Leo and the baby.

As Splinter looked at the baby, he felt a wave of emotions go through him. Fondness, curiosity, nostalgia and sadness all at once. He couldn't help but be reminded of Miwa when she was a baby. He had not seen a human baby in person. Not since fifteen years ago.

"How did they get here?" he asked Leo, distracting himself from his thoughts.

Splinter knew if he continued to think about those days, his heart would ache.

"We found them in the sewers, Master Splinter." Leo explained.

"We're not sure how they got here, Sensei." Donnie began."But maybe that woman over there can give us some answers." Donnie he added,while he gestured towards the unnamed woman's corpse that Raph had just placed on the floor.

"How can she tell us anything? She out cold." Mikey wondered. "It's called 'Identification of the body.'" Raph replied in an annoyed tone.

Mikey ignored him and quickly went over to gush over the newborn.

"Aww...the baby's so cute! What of person would want to abandon their baby in the sewers?" Mikey wondered aloud.

"Mikey I don't think that baby was abandoned." Donnie said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" questioned Mikey.

"What he's trying to say is that this baby is an orphan now." Raph said in his usual gruff tone.

Mikey looked at the baby in Leo's arms, before he took another look at the dead woman. Then Mikey looked back at the baby again.

"You mean... you mean...?" Mikey began to say, as it dawned on him that the dead woman was also the baby's mother.

Mikey was unable to finish his sentence before he suddenly became overcome with emotion. He ran into his room, fighting back the tears of sadness and horror that threatened to fall from his eyes. Splinter looked at Michelangelo's fleeing form with sad eyes. He understood Michelangelo's shock and horror all to well. He would never forget the sight of his beloved Tang Shen, dead in his arms.

"Let's just feed the kid already, the cryings getting on my nerves." Raph said his usual annoyed tone.

To anyone else, it would appear that Raph was acting like his usual self. But for those who knew him well, like his brothers and father. They knew that Raph was just as shaken up by this discovery as they were. At Raph's words, Leo looked down at the baby in his arms and realized the baby had suddenly stopped crying and was now beginning to fall asleep.

"Unbelievable." Raph muttered under his breath.

"Now _that's_ the understatement of the year." Donnie said.

"What will we do when the baby wakes up?" Leo asked. "Also, is the baby a boy or a girl?" he added.

At Leo's words, Splinter gently took the baby from Leo's arms and slowly removed the blanket until the baby's body was completely exposed.

"It's a healthy girl." Splinter said with a small smile as he gently re-wrapped the blanket around the baby girl's tiny body.

The small infant slept through it all, completely unaware that she was now in the care of mutants. Unsure of what else to do, Donnie took a picture of the dead woman's face on his T-Phone and headed towards his lab to see if he could find any information about her. If there was one place where he could find something about this mystery woman, it would be a missing person's website.

"What should we call her? I mean we can't just keep calling her 'baby.'" Leo said.

"Does someone need help naming someone?" called Mikey in a sing-song voice as he bounced back into the living room.

Leo and Raph felt the urge to roll their eyes, while Splinter looked amused. Mikey always enjoyed naming stuff, so it was no surprise that Mikey would get excited because of naming someone.

"How about Margaret or Megan?" Mikey asked.

"Nope." Raph said quickly, while Splinter shook his head no.

"What about Calliope, Charlotte or Daisy?" Mikey added.

Splinter, Leo and Raph all shook their heads "No."

"Lyra, Violet or Sunny?" Leo suggested.

Splinter, Raph and Mikey both shook their heads no.

"What about Hazel or Annabeth?" Donnie shouted from up his lab.

"No, I don't think she looks like a Hazel or Annabeth." Raph said.

"Besides have you made any progress on discovering who Mommy really is?" Leo spoke up.

"None yet, at least not on the English speaking sites I went to. All I know is that she's doesn't seem to be a New York native." Donnie explained.

"So, what was she doing doen here?" Leo questioned.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Donnie replied.

With that he went back to work in his lab.

"How about Elsa?" Mikey said as he looked at the sleeping baby girl who now rested on the living room couch. Splinter, Leo, Raph and Mikey looked at the baby. The name "Elsa" seemed to suite her best.

"Elsa, it is." Splinter agreed.

"Can we keep her Master Splinter? Can we? Can we?" Mikey begged with his puppy dog eyes.

"Until we can find her family, we will look after her." Splinter replied.

"Why can't we keep her full time?" Mikey asked in a somewhat disappointed tone."I promise to look after her. I'll be a good big brother." Mikey added while looking at the sleeping baby some more.

"Michelangelo, this is a baby. Not a pet." Splinter explained. "Babies need full time care and attention. I should know, I had my hands full with the four of you." he added. "Besides, the sewers aren't a great place to raise a baby." Raph piped up.

* * *

Meanwhile in the biggest country in South America, a man named Haru Zamorra had awoken from his sleep with tears running down his face. He was dreaming about exploring the forests of Brazil, when he was suddenly awoken with a horrible sadness that consumed him. Haru didn't know how or why, but he knew this had to do with his missing wife Ingrid Zamorra and their unborn child. She was three months pregnant when she disappeared. For six months, the police had been searching for them, But they seemed to vanished without a trace.

There had been no ransom call, meaning that there was a good chance that Ingrid and their baby had been killed, or worse. Haru refused to believe it. He knew deep in his heart that Ingrid was alive somewhere…at least until tonight.

Although he had no way of knowing for sure, Haru knew something had happened to Ingrid, something terrible. He quickly went to the bathroom, he didn't want to be seen crying.

In the bathroom, Haru took deep breaths and attempted to think things over.

_What happened to Ingrid? Is she dead? Please don't let her be dead. Let her and our baby be alright._ He prayed in his mind as he looked their honeymoon photo.

After calming down somewhat, Haru went to check on his young cousin. He quietly crept towards his young cousin's bedroom and opened the door ever so slightly. Bryce Stone was his 15 year old second cousin, that he and Ingrid took in after her father died. She had a beautiful shade of milk chocolate skin and red spiraled colored hair. For a moment, he thought of waking her and telling her of his fears. But in the end, he decided to let her sleep.

Haru quietly closed Bryce's bedroom door and walked towards the baby's room. He looked around the baby's room. It was painted in many different shades of pink and blue and had a huge crib in the center of the room by the window. He sat down in a rocking chair, hoping that this horrible feeling was wrong and that Ingrid and their baby were both safe. In the baby's room, Haru let the tears fall from his dark almond shaped eyes onto the honeymoon picture.

* * *

**_Translations, Portuguese to English:_**

**_Malditos sejam: Damn them! Malditos sejam todos para o inferno: Damn them all to hell!_**

**_Nao: No! Agora nao: Not now!_**

**_Pappi: Daddy_**

* * *

**I have a challenge for the reviewers, guess which country that Haru lives in and I'll give you hints on what will happened next.**

**In the meantime, tell what you think.**

**If I get the translations wrong or make any grammar mistakes, please feel free to let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters, except the ones I created.

Thanks littlebabyturtlelove and Guest for your reviews.

Thank you Angel of Death and Darkness, Captain Anime, littlebabyturtlelove and suntan140 for following this story.

Actually Annabeth was a reference to Percy Jackson and the Olympans.

Hazel was a reference to The Fault in our Stars

TMNT and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Kevin Laid:

* * *

Sky stood before her boss, feeling nervous. He was not a man to be trifled with and he did not like failure. Especially since he was in charge of the operation of stopping the Kraang. He could frighten Sky, and that was no easy task.

Robert Gruber was a handsome man in his fifties, with greying dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes. He also had skin that was so pale it looked eerie.

"Explain to me, how not only did Ingrid escape our custody, but somehow the asset is now in the hands of mutant freaks!" Robert yelled.

"Sir, I swear to you...I did not know..." Sky began in a somewhat frightened voice.

"You let her and the asset escape! Centuries of work against the Kraang, a way to undo everything they've done! Lost!" Robert interrupted.

"Please sir, let me find her. There's a chance that the asset might still be alive. I saw the child being taken by four mutant turtles in the sewers." Sky begged.

That was what Robert needed to hear, and he began to calm down.

"Of course, that 48 hour gap." Robert said. "What was I thinking?" he added to himself.

He gave Sky an apologetic look and said "Sky, you are one of best enforcers and I am deeply sorry for how I blew my top at you."

Sky felt herself began to relax. Robert then added "I'm giving you another chance. Comb through the sewers to see if the asset is still there, before you move on to hospitals and children's homes."

"Thank you, sir." Sky said with full gratitude. As she was about to leave the room, Robert added. "However, should you encounter those turtles in person, give them a chance to join us. If not, do what you wish to them, but leave the asset unharmed."

Sky paused and said "I understand sir." With that she left the doorway of Robert's office.

* * *

As Sky and Robert were plotting their search for Elsa, in the sewers Donnie had taken a break from searching for the identity of Elsa's mother. He decided to research what human babies needed.

From what Master Splinter had told him, Elsa would need a crib, baby food, baby bottles, baby clothing, a high chair, some toys, plenty of diapers, baby powder, baby butt cream for diaper rash and baby shampoo.

Thankfully Donnie knew they had some blankets, some toys and a Tatami mat from the turtles own baby days.

Unfortunately Donnie and the rest of his family quickly realized that everything else that they needed was at human stores.

For obvious reasons, Donnie and his siblings knew that they couldn't go the stores themselves, they needed help.

So Donnie decided to call his friend April. Donnie loved speaking with April whenever he got the chance. As much as he wanted to tell her something impressive, he knew that would have to wait for another time. Taking a deep breath, Donnie dialed April's cell number.

April was in her room, working on some homework when the phone rang. April would've let it gone right to voice mail, if she hadn't checked the caller ID. Seeing that it was Donnie, April picked up the phone. "Donnie?" she asked with concern in her voice. On the other end of the phone, Donnie felt his heart pounding.

Clearing his throat, Donnie said "April, what's up?" "Donnie, what going on?" April questioned. Donnie was about to explain what had happened and that they need her help. However, at that moment, Elsa had woken up and started to cry so loudly that April could hear it through the phone.

"Donnie, is there something that you're not telling me?" she asked in a bemused tone. Donnie quickly muted his T-phone and opened the door and yelled "Please don't tell me she needs her diaper changed!" "No, I don't think so and _thank god_ for that." Splinter replied as he walked back and forth with Elsa in his arms, trying to soothe her.

"But we must hurry Donatello, who knows how quickly her first bowel movement will arrive." Splinter said in a serious tone. Donnie didn't know whether to panic or laugh. So he quickly went back on the phone with April. "Donnie, what's going on?" April demanded. Donnie felt his insides twist, before replying "Well...as we were leaving to on patrol...we found _something_..." he paused unsure of how to tell her. "Donnie, what happened?" April interrogated.

Unable to think of a better way to tell April, Donnie said "We found a woman and her baby..." "WHAT!" April screamed into the phone. "ARE THEY OKAY?! DO THEY NEED HELP?!" Donnie felt himself taking another deep breath before replying. "I have good news and bad news."

On the other end of the phone, April became still. "The good news, the baby is healthy and she's fine." Donnie began to explain. "It's a girl?"April breathed. "Yes, and her name is Elsa." Donnie replied. "What about her mom? Is she okay?" April questioned. Donnie didn't answer.

"Oh, she lost her mother. Didn't she Donnie?" April said in a knowing tone. "Yes, and we're trying to take care of her, until we can find her family." Donnie continued to explain. "So far, we haven't anything." he added.

"Do you want to take Elsa to my house?" April asked. "No, it's late April. What would your Aunt say if you suddenly came back with a baby?" Donnie replied. April sighed and said "You're right, Donnie what do you need?" April wondered.

With that, Donnie quickly gave April a list of all things they needed, what she could get and what she could bring back to the lair. "I'll bring over some diapers, baby food, baby formula and baby bottles." April promised.

"Yes, thank you!" Mikey cried in the background. "Thanks, bye." said an embarrassed Donnie as he hung up the phone. Suddenly he noticed that the lair was quiet again.

Carefully, Donnie left his lab, looking around the lair for Splinter. He quickly ran into his brothers. "How did it go?" asked Leo. "She said she could bring back diapers, baby formula, baby food and baby bottles." Donnie said.

"I never thought I'd miss the silence of the lair." Raph muttered. "Let's go check on her." Mikey said with hearts in his eyes. "My sons." spoke Master Splinter's voice. The brothers turned around to see their Sensei right behind them. "Let her rest, she is sleeping." he added.

"But Sensei..." Mikey pleaded. "Sensei's right Mikey." Donnie interrupted. "From what I've learned, Newborns need at least 18 hours of sleep."

"18 hours!" Mikey exclaimed in shock. Splinter narrowed his eyes at Mikey and smacked him on the head. "Oww..." Mikey moaned. "Be silent, Michelangelo. Elsa is sleeping. If she wakes up she'll be cranky and keep us all up night." Splinter whispered in a soft, but firm tone.

"Since you only just discovered this, I"ll forgive you. But you and your brothers must promise me that as long as Elsa is here. You must keep your voices down while she sleeps." Splinter added. "Hai sensei." the turtles agreed.

Meanwhile in Splinter's room, Elsa slept in a Japanese styled sleeping bag around her size. If anyone was in the room with her at that moment, they could see two things. Elsa was having a nightmare and she was floating in the air.

She dreamt of a beautiful woman with same blue eyes as her, holding her for a moment. She had a pretty smile on her face. Then she became sad. Elsa wanted to ask what was the matter, but she didn't know how to speak the words. They came out as gibrish.

Then the lady put her down and walked away from her.

Elsa did not know why, but for some reason she did not want this woman to leave her.

Elsa wanted to beg the woman to come back, but all she could do was reach out and cry. Suddenly she felt herself awaken with a bump. Suddenly Elsa an unfamiliar feeling come over her. She didn't know why, but her back felt like it had absorbed huge impact from falling. Either way, Elsa was awake and scared.

Elsa began to cry even louder then before.

As she cried, Splinter ran into the room, unaware of what he had missed. As he approached the wailing Elsa, Splinter couldn't help but be reminded of when Miwa would wake up crying in the middle of the night.

Splinter scooped up Elsa in his arms and once again worked to calm her down.

"It's alright, Elsa. Do not cry. Dry your tears." Splinter said in a soothing tone. In an attempt to relax, Elsa's tiny hands and reached out and gripped Splinter's long fingers in comfort.

* * *

In Latin America, Haru Zamorra was having difficultly going back to sleep after that terrible feeling he had. His mind flashed back to the day that Ingrid had first told him that she was pregnant.

_Flashback:_

_He had just come home from his very unusual job. To his surprise, he found an appeasing smell coming from the kitchen._

_Before he could ask what was cooking, Bryce came into the living room and said. "How was work today. Primo Haru?"_

_"What are you and Ingrid hiding from me?" Haru asking, quickly sensing that the two women shared a secret. _

_"Aww...I wanted it to be a surprise." Ingird spoke as she walked out of the kitchen. She wore a smile that was filled with as much joy as the sun. _

_"But first, you must sit down." Bryce insisted she lightly pushed Haru into a chair. _

_"Haru, elsking, we're pregnant." Ingrid said with delight. _

_At Ingrid's words, Haru felt several emotions rush through him all at once. Happiness that he was going to be a father, shock at was Ingrid was telling him, the realization that was now responsible for the life of his future child and the fear that he would he fail as a father. _

_"Voce esta bem?" asked Bryce in a worried manner._

_"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm..." Haru began to reply, but stopped as Ingrid's words repeated themselves in his mind. "...going to be a daddy. I'm going to be a daddy." Haru whispered. _

_Just then he felt light headed, he quickly gripped his head._

_"Primo Haru, are you sure you're okay?" asked Bryce._

_"Maybe you need to lie down, elskling?" Ingrid agreed. _

_With Bryce's help, Ingrid led him back to their bedroom._

_After they gently sat him on the bed, Bryce turned to leave. However before she could go, she looked back and said "If you're worried that you won't be a good dad, don't worry. You and Primo Ingrid are doing a good job with me so far."_

_With that. she shut the door behind them._

_With the help of Ingrid, some deep breaths and dinner served by Bryce, he managed to relax._

_After dinner, it was just the two of them in their bedroom with the curtains covering the windows. That was how they liked it._

_Apart from seeing Ingrid in her wedding gown, Haru had never thought she looked more beautiful than tonight. Her blue eyes sparkled, while her lips were spread into a radiant smile._

_She gave him a loving kiss, full of happiness at the news. They were going to be parents._

_Haru felt happy, and yet he couldn't help but feel worried at the same time._

_"Haru, are you scared?" asked Ingrid._

_"What if the baby's like me?" asked Haru, a look of fear, creeping across his face._

_"That will be a blessing." Ingrid said in a reassuring manner._

_Haru turned to Ingrid with a sad smile and said. "No, it won't. It will mean a lifetime of looking over your shoulder. Hoping that the Kraang or their collaborators never discover you. Bryce, Robert and myself know that."_

_"Our baby will have us." Ingrid reassured him. "Besides, remember my wedding vow to you. 'Even if the world turns against you, I'll always be on your side.'_

Haru was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone entering the baby's room.

At once, he was on his guard. He reached out with his mind to see if it was a friend or foe.

_"Primo Haru, it's only me."_ his young cousin replied telepathically.

"_Gomen'nasai_, Bryce. I've just been going crazy these last six months." Haru spoke aloud.

Dr. Bryce Stone stepped into the baby's room. She was only fifteen, and yet she was one of the brightest people that Haru knew.

Like him, she also had psychic powers.

"You miss her and the baby, don't you?" asked Bryce. _"Hai,"_ Haru replied in his mind.

Of all the people who knew him, Bryce was the only one who understood him the most.

" I know how you feel, I think about my dad, Ingrid and the baby once a day." Bryce said as she wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

* * *

Back in New York, April quickly rushed out of the all-night super-market with as many baby supplies as she could carry.

_"Of all the things that the guys have done... Oh I hope Splinter can help them with this..." _ April thought to herself as she carried a bag full of baby food, baby formula, baby bottles, baby powder, diapers and teats.

April hurried towards the sewers, however she quickly stopped when she a large group of people preparing to enter the sewers.

At first, April thought it was the foot clan. However, as she took a closer look, she realized it wasn't the foot clan at all but what appeared to be sewer workers...bring lead by a woman in a business suit.

Feeling suspicious, April fell back on her kunoichi training to hide herself in the shadows.

She listened intently in order to learn who were these people gathered around the man-hole.

Oblivious to the kunoichi watching, Sky proceeded as planed. She was about to order the platoon to lift the man-hole cover, when she got a call from Robert. "Sky, I trust that everything is in place?" Robert spoke over the phone.

"Yes, sir." replied Sky in Irish. "Good," answered Robert. He was about to hang up, when he added. "Is there something troubling you Sky?" "Sir, I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before Haru discovers that we're behind the disappearance of his wife and their baby." Sky spoke up.

"Yes, which is why we need to retrieve the asset at once. Then we disappear." Robert explained. "Don't tell me, that you're getting a heart all of a sudden." he added. Sky paused, thinking over her words carefully. "Sir, it's not that I don't appreciate all that you have done for me," Sky began to say. "I know it's hard Sky, Haru was a close friend. However as our founder once said 'If there is any hope of stopping the Kraang, than we must become just as monstrous as them.' We make no exceptions for anyone, even our former friends." He finished. Sky let out a sigh as she said "I know sir, but I still feel bad about it." "When the Kraang have gone, then you can atone for all the horrible things that we have done to stop them. Stay focused on your mission Sky." Robert replied. "Yes, sir." Sky answered. As she was about to hang up the phone, Robert said one more thing to her. "Sky, good luck." At those words, Sky felt her insides glow with pride. "Thank you, sir." said as she hung up. With renewed confidence, she ordered her men to open the man-hole search the sewers for any sign of Elsa. Unknown to Sky, April had heard and watched it all from a distance. What had yet to tell her friends, She quickly pulled out her T-phone and called the turtles.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Sorry, I couldn't help but leave it on a cliffhanger.  
**

**If I get five reviews, I will update faster.**

**_Translations, English to Portuguese:_**

**_Primo: Cousin_**

**_Voce esta bem: Are you alright?_**

**_Translations, English to Norwegian: _**

**_Elskling: Darling_**

**_Translations, English to Japanese:_**

**_Gomen'nasi: I'm sorry_**

**_Hai: Yes_**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any characters, except the ones I created.

Thank you Guest Alejandra and Guest Melissa for your reviews.

Thank you RedCreeper23 for following and favoring this story.

Thank you Kuronique Misaki and nen9131 for favoring this story.

TMNT and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Kevin Laid:

* * *

Donnie was just about to resume searching for the identity of Elsa's mother. As much as he hated the idea of looking at that woman's corpse again. He decided to see if she had any birthmarks that he could use to find her family. As he looked over her head, he noticed something. It was a mark around her neck. As he took a closer look, he quickly realized that it wasn't a regular mark. It was a rope mark!

Feeling horrified by what he saw, his first impulse was to back away. However being a trained ninja, he quickly calmed himself down._ "Whoever this woman, I have the feeling that she was in trouble."_ He thought to himself. As he examined her further, he saw there were rope marks on her wrists, arms, legs and ankles. _"Oh man! What's happened to you? What kind of monster would hurt a pregnant woman?"_ Donnie cried in his mind.

Suddenly, the t-phone next to him began to vibrate. Donnie quickly picked the phone. He didn't want to wake up Elsa, not after Splinter had just put her back to sleep. "Hello?" he said. "Donnie, it's me." April breathed. "April. What the matter?" asked Donnie. "There are people entering the sewer!" April cried.

"People enter the sewer all the time, April. They're probably just checking on the plumbing or something." Donnie replied. "Donnie, Donnie, listen to me." April insisted. "I saw them! They're in entering the sewers right now! I heard a lady in business suit talking about being behind the disappearance of a woman and her baby. I think they were talking about those two you found." April finished.

Donnie suddenly felt several emotions go through him. Shock at the idea that the humans that were responsible for what had happened were coming back to seemly finish the job, anger at the thought that they wanted to hurt a baby and fear that they were going to find their lair. If April was right... they the people responsible for the death of their mystery guest were coming to steal Elsa back. Donnie quickly ran into the dojo, knowing that Splinter would be there. "Donatello, what troubles you?" questioned Splinter, as an out of breath Donnie forced open the doors.

"We're about to get company, sensei." Donnie explained in a grim tone. "Have the Foot found us?" Splinter questioned, suddenly looking very worried. "No, but I think the same people that drove Elsa's mom to hide down here, the same people that killed her, they're coming back down here." Donnie said in a somber tone. "This is troubling news." Splinter replied looking anxious. He then turned to Donnie and said "Gather your brothers here."

Sometime later, Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were sitting down in the dojo.

"Sensei, what's going on?" asked Mikey. "Not to long ago, Donnatello received a call from April." Splinter began. "She had stopped at the all-night supermarket to buy some baby supplies for us. However, on her way here, she spotted a group of people entering the sewers. April, Donnatello and I believe that those people who are the sewers as we speak, are the same people responsible for the death of Elsa's mother and young Elsa herself, coming into our care." Splinter finished. "Sensei, if what you say is true; why would they come back?" asked Leo. "So they can finish what they started." grumbled Raph. "Who could kill a little baby?" wondered Mikey, with tears in his eyes.

"News flash, Mikey. If they had no problems killing a woman, then they clearly have no problems killing a baby." Raph explained, his voice filled with disgust at the group's actions. "Why would they kill Elsa's mom in the first place?" asked Leo. "That's what I've been trying to find out." Donnie stated. "And yet, we're still no closer to finding who she is." muttered Raph. "My guess is she found out something that they didn't want getting out and decided to silence her." Raph added.

"I don't think you're that far off, Raph." Donnie spoke up. "What do you mean?" asked Leo, a sense of dread, growing within him. "I went to look at our mystery woman, again. This time, I found what appeared to be rope marks on her wrists, arms, ankles, legs and her neck. I think they held her captive for a long time." At this the turtles and Splinter looked_ horrified_.

"When I get my hands on those..." Raph began. "Raphael. Do not confront your enemy when you know so little about them." warned Splinter. "Still, why would those jerks would want Elsa?" Raph wondered. "I don't know there could be lots of explanations." Donnie mused. "Like what?" asked Mikey. "Like they could be using Elsa and her mother as a part of a blackmailing scheme." Donnie hypothesized. "Assuming that Elsa's father is wealthy of course." Leo spoke up.

"That or maybe she has superpowers and those people somehow knew it." Mikey pipped up. "This is no time for your comic book stories, Mikey." Leo scolded. Mikey opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly five balls of rainbow colored light flew into the room. The turtles and Splinter jumped back in surprise. "What the-?" Raph muttered. "What are those things?" asked Leo. "Cool!" cried Mikey with delight.

Then the balls of light began to move towards the turtles and their sensei. Without wasting a second, the turtles and Splinter moved into a fighting stance. However, much to everyone's surprise the balls of light didn't attack them. In fact, they seemed rather playful in nature. "Gah! where are these things coming from?!" Raph yelled as a red ball attempted to rub itself against his head.

"Aww.. that one likes you, Raph." Mikey said in a teasing manner as he petted the orange ball. Almost if in answer to Raph's question, the sound of cooing could be heard from Splinter's room. The Turtles and Splinter and looked at each other. "No. No way. There is no way that baby could have superpowers." Rpah denied as he shook his head. "I'll check on Elsa." Splinter said as he stood up and prepared to leave the dojo.

"I'm coming with you sensei." Leo added as he stood up. "We all are." Mikey pipped up in a surprisingly mature voice. Seeing there was no chance of persuading his sons, Splinter allowed them to check on Elsa as well. When they entered Splinter's room, a surprise greeted them. In Splinter's room there were dozens of balls of light in different colors, dancing around the room. Elsa's tiny hands reached for the balls. But what astonished everyone most of all that the balls seem to come out of Elsa's hands.

She would make a fist in the air. Inside her fist, a light would began to grow and expand until she let it go. Then it would fly into the air. While most of the turtles and Splinter were to stunned to speak, Mikey grinned and said "I told you so." "Well that explains why those people are coming back to the sewers." Leo said in a grim tone. "And why they held Elsa's mom captive." Donnie added. "What do they need her powers for?" wondered Raph.

"Raph, haven't you read the comics." Mikey scolded. "The bad guys always go after the chosen ones, because they want to stop them for completing their destiny. Or they want to use the chosen one's abilities for themselves." Mikey explained. "Yeah, right." muttered Raph. "Actually, I think Mikey's right." Donnie said. "He's right?" said Leo and Raph in astonishment.

"I'm right?" added an equally astonished Mikey. "Well it makes sense, they must've somehow known that Elsa was going to have superpowers and kidnapped her mom to steal her when she was born." Donnie said in a grim manner. "What can they use Elsa for, all she can do is create balls of light?" Raph wondered. "Perhaps, they believe that Elsa will develop stronger powers in the future." Splinter mused. At this, Mikey gently picked up Elsa from her Tatami mat. Upon seeing him, Elsa reached out for his face.

"Don't worry, Elsa. We're not gonna those bad guys get you." Mikey cooed at her. "You can count on us." agreed Leo. "Same here." added Raph. "We'll protect you." promised Donnie. Splinter nodded in agreement. "What are we waiting for? Let's get some answers from these guys!" Raph yelled. "Wait a minute." interrupted Leo. "We can't just rush into battle without a plan, we'd be playing right into their hands. Besides they may never even find our home." Leo added."Leo! Why did you have to say that man? Now they'll find us for sure!" Mikey cried. "It's just like when those humans on the Titanic said that ship was unsinkable or that guy on TV in 1999, who said that the terrorists "wouldn't have a next time." he added. "Mikey." Rpah grumbled. "Your brother is right, Raphael." Splinter interjected. "It's dangerous to fight your enemy when you know nothing about them. For now, we wait. If they find our home, then we fight." Splinter added. That seemed to appease Raph.

On the outside Splinter was confident, but in the inside he was scared. He promised to protect Miwa, all those years ago. Then that night came, and Shredder stole her away. For fifteen years, he believed her to be dead. While he was happy to learn that she was alive, she had also been raised to believe him to be the enemy. His thoughts then wandered over to Elsa's father.

Whoever Elsa's father was, he must be going out of his mind? Who wouldn't be? Going through months, not knowing if his wife and child were alright. Would he still want his daughter back? Even, after he learned that she has "superpowers" as Michelangelo put it. If Elsa's father learned that it was Splinter and his sons that were responsible for Elsa's care, would he be grateful to them or would he be terrified by their appearances?

More importantly, what kind of man would Elsa's father turn out to be? Would he be a kind and loving parent or an abusive one? Would he be normal or have the similar abilities to Elsa? Is he well off or is he poor? But the most important questions regarding Elsa's father were what is his name and where does he live?

* * *

Around the same time, Haru was finally back in his bed. After Bryce went back to sleep, Haru decided it was best for him to get some sleep as well. As he lay in bed, he took one last look at a photo of Ingrid on the draw by his bed. He thought about how they first met.

_Flashback:_

_"Alright soldiers, this is where the Kraang are keeping their human prisoners." spoke Haru's commandeering officer, Diaz in Portuguese. He was a tall man with dark skin and no hair. "Rescue as many as you can." added Diaz. "Senhor, sim senhor!" cried Diaz's platoon. Haru didn't know Diaz very well. But he knew that Diaz, himself and everyone else in this platoon were seasoned soldiers._

_ The other members of the platoon consisted of three women and two other men. So far, all of them were riding in the back of a van towards one of the Kraang's secret bases. "Why are we driving towards their lair? Won't they see us coming?" whispered a soldier that Haru knew as Ursula Meminger. "Have you not heard of this strategy?" whispered another soldier called Maria Abate."It's called 'hiding in plain sight.'Besides we're not driving all the way there, we're driving towards the back of the building" she added._

_ "Soldiers!" called Diaz. Suddenly Haru became aware that the van had just parked behind the building. "Whoa! we're really here..." Haru thought to himself, almost not believing it. It looked just like any other building you would see in San Paulo. It was a tall thin building with a dark gray color and a pointed top. _

_"Soldados atencao, eu estou dando um aviso final. Para mostrar a todos, a seriedade do meu aviso. En vou dizer isto em Ingles." switching to English, Diaz said. "Once you're inside that building, be on your guard. Look out for your fellow soldiers, and rescue as many humans as you can. If the Kraang find you, they will capture you if given the chance. Do not give them that chance and show them no mercy. Now go!" _

_With that, Haru and his fellow soldiers climbed out of the van. They quickly and stealthy hurried towards the weak spot of the building. The platoon promptly put some guns and hooks in their belts. Soon they quickly put on their sticky gloves. One soldier made the first move by tossing up his rope to the top of the roof. It stuck there right away. _

_Then the soldier climbed up the rope, created an opening in the building and quietly crept inside. Then another soldier followed the first one's patten. Soon two others went inside and then it was Haru's turn. "Here it goes." Haru thought to himself. He grabbed the rope and began to pull himself up. To his surprise, he went up so fast that he wasn't even aware of it._

_ Once he was inside, he pulled up the rope, disconnected it and muttered "Let's go." The group crept silently, hoping that they wouldn't ran into any Kraang. Unfortunately, Murphy's Law happened to be in effect that day. At that moment, several Kraang appeared right in front of them. Nether the Kraang nor the platoon wasted a second, they both started firing at each other. _

_The platoon and the Kraang were locked into a stalemate, as lasers and gunfire filled the air. However as luck would have it, the Kraang went down, before they had the chance to inform their brethren that the platoon had arrived. One soldier gestered to Haru, Abate and Meminger. Then he said "You three, find the prisoners, we'll keep them busy." Abate looked like she wanted to protest, but seeing that there weren't many choices. She quickly went with Haru and Meminger._

_ In no time at all, the three soldier's had found the prison section. Haru looked inside the closest prison cell towards him. Inside was a woman with long, wavy brown hair and periwinkle eyes. Haru walked over to the cell and said "Esta tudo bem. Nos nao vamos te machucar. Estamos recebendo voce e seus amigos fora deste lugar terrivel." "Quem e voce? Voce esta com o Kraang?" asked the woman. _

_"Claro que nao. Meu trabalho e fazer com que suas vidas miseraveis." Haru replied. "Back away Romeo, I'm about blow open the doors." explained Abate. "Afaste-se da porta." Haru quickly said to the woman and the other prisoners. Without wasting a second. The doors were blown open. The woman and many other prisoners of the Kraang ran towards their givers of freedom. _

_Haru knew that this woman wasn't the only prisoner of the Kraang. But what really made him upset was that there were children among the captives of the Kraang. Some were in their early teens and others weren't even ten yet! Abate, Meminger and Haru began to lead the prisoners out of the holding cell, when more Kraang arrived. "Kraang descobriu os conhecidos-" The lead Kraang began to say. _

_However Abate interrupted him with a shot, right in the center of it's brain. "Das ist schon genug! Ich bin stinksauer!" she yelled. "Since when do you speak German?" asked Haru. "Lessons." was all Abate said. After that group of soldiers and prisoners began to navigate their way through the building. _

_For a long time, apart from having to fight their way against the random groups of Kraang, they seemed to be running forever. Haru barely noticed the dark colors of the hallway. Finally they reached the exit and the prisoners gleeful took their chance to escape. Just as the last prisoner climbed into the van. One last of group of Kraang, appeared in an effort to stop from them escaping. Haru tapped into his power of telepathy._

_ Suddenly, much to the Kraang's surprise they began to float in the air, before they were sent flying backwards. "Entre em Zamorra!" yelled Diaz. Not needing to be told twice. Haru leaped into the back of the van and shut it's doors. The van soon quickly drove off towards their secret base. Now that the mission was over, Haru could focus his attention on the woman that he had saved. "Estou Haru Zamorra. Qual e o seu nome?" he asked. "Estou Ingrid Yeager. Obrigado por nos salvar." she replied.  
_

_End flashback_

Haru shook his head as the flashback ended. Thinking about Ingrid, only made the pain worse. To distract himself, Haru telepathically closed the bedroom curtains. Then he closed his left hand into a fist. Inside that fist, a ball of blue light began to grow.

It expand and expand until it couldn't fit inside his fist anymore. Haru released into his bedroom and watched it fly around the room, until he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Translations English to Portuguese:_**

**_Soldados atencao, eu estou dando um aviso final: Attention soldiers, I'm giving a final warning._**

**_Para mostrar toda a seriedade do men aviso: To show you all the seriousness of my warning._**

**_Eu vou dizer isto em Ingles: I will say this in English._**

**_Senhor, sim senhor: Sir, yes sir!_**

**_Esta tudo bem: It's alright._**

**_Nos nao vamos te machucar: We're not going to hurt you._**

**_Estamos recebendo voce e seus amingos fora deste lugar terrivel: We're getting you and your friends out of here._**

**_Quem e voce: Who are you?_**

**_Voce esta com o Kraang: Are you with the Kraang?_**

**_Claro que nao: Hell no._**

**_Meu Trabbalho e fazer com que suas vidas miseraves: My job is to make their lives miserable._**

**_Afaste-se da porta: Back away from the door._**

**_Kraang descobriu os conhecidos como: Kraang has discovered the ones known as_**

**_Entre em Zamorra: Get in Zamorra!_**

**_Estou Haru Zamorra: I'm Haru Zamorra._**

**_Qual e o seu nome: What's your name?_**

**_Eu sou Ingrid Yeager: I'm Ingrid Yeager._**

**_Obrigado por nos salvar: Thank you for saving us._**

**_Translations English to German:_**

**_Das ist schon genug! Ich bin stinksauer: That's quite enough! I'm pissed off!_**

* * *

**You'll find out what happened when Sky and her team searched the sewers in the next chapter.**

**Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. :)**

**Your reviews mean so much to me.**

**P.S. If I get any facts about Brazil wrong, please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any characters, except the ones I created.

Thank you 14rosie14, Guest Alejandra, Guest Melissa and Mewfem for your reviews.

Thank you Mewfem and danicurtis16 for following this story.

Thank you IloveRaphael for favoring this story and me as an author.

I also do not own "Nothing else matters" by Metallica.

For those who where confused by the wording, I said that Ingrid had a rope mark around her neck. The reason she had that rope mark was because she had been tied up.

TMNT and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Kevin Laid:

Warning for sensitive readers: chapter briefly mentions water boarding.

* * *

The night had passed and, just as Splinter predicted, Sky and her team could not find any trace of the turtles or Elsa.

They had carefully listened for the sounds of a baby crying in the sewers, but as luck would have it, there was such huge gust of wind in their detection, that it forced Sky and her team to leave.

Sky momentary wondered what could've caused such a huge blast of wind in the sewers? But she had to put those thoughts aside, she had bigger things to worry about.

Sky felt herself becoming nervous, she promised herself that would not come back without the asset.

So it was time for a different idea, wait for one or all of the turtles to show up and tell what their intentions are.

"Pena," she spoke to one of her men. "Change of plans, I want you to find out everything you can about these turtles. Find any witnesses you can find." she ordered.

In spite of herself, she couldn't help but admire the turtles stealth._ "These turtles are much cleverer than appear to be."_ She thought to herself.

As Sky was planing her next move, Dr. Bryce Stone was just waking up. Like her cousin Haru, she also worked for the movement against the Kraang.

However, unlike Haru who was a soldier, Bryce was a science analyst.

She put on some black pants, a dark blue sleeveless shirt and a white lab coat.

As she got dressed, she began to hum the beginning of an American metal rock song.

_"So close no matter how far. Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are...and nothing else matters..." _Bryce sung to herself.

Bryce pulled her red hair into a pony tail and put on her watch and three golden bracelets on her right wrist.

She grabbed her purse by her bed and placed her cell phone, I.D. and taser inside.

Ready for the day at last, she hurried towards the kitchen for breakfast and was greeted by Cousin Haru .

"Morning." he greeted as he was making a cup of coffee for himself. "Did you sleep well?" asked a concerned Bryce as she heated up a pop tart.

"It took me awhile, but I managed to get back to sleep." Haru replied. "With the lights above up." He added in a slight mischievous manner.

At this Bryce quickly turned her head around in Haru's direction. "You used your powers, didn't you?" she whispered in an accusatory tone.

"It's been so hard..." Haru began, but before he could say anymore; Bryce interrupted him with a glare.

"I know, I miss her too. These months have been rough without any new information. Even after contacting the big names in news. However that doesn't mean you should get careless, what if someone saw you?"

Haru didn't say anything as he turned away from her, but Bryce could tell he was feeling guilty. "I shouldn't been so careless." he replied.

"Don't let it happened again." Bryce said in a kind but firm manner. With that, she gave him a hug and the two of them went downstairs.

The apartment that Haru and Bryce lived in was also their place of work. It was the hidden base of the Kraang resistant movement.

In the apartment, there were several different quarters dedicated to a specific function. There were rooms for training, rooms for healing the wounded, rooms for making plans and creating strategies, rooms for interrogation, rooms for memory easing, prison rooms, and rooms for creating chemicals and weapons. Above them all were the living quarters for the resistant members. Both Haru and Bryce got inside an elevator that would take them both to the planing quarters and the laboratory respectively.

In no time at all, Haru and Bryce had reached the main floor, the floor where the Laboratory, the planing quarters and the interrogation room was.

"Bye." was all Haru and Bryce said to each other, before they each went to their different rooms.

Bryce stood out side the lab door, placed her thumb on the scanner and was let inside the lab.

Once she was inside, she overheard two senior scientists talking about her.

"Ela nao e um pouco jovem para estar aqui?" asked a scientist named Dr. Kurosaki. "Brasilia diz que ela e uma assassina." replied another scientist called Dr. Shino.

"Morning gentlemen." Bryce called out to them. Both scientists quickly turned around to see Bryce standing there, right behind them.

Their faces grew pale as Bryce said "Eu gosto de fofocar tanto quanto a proxima pessoa, mas temos trabalho a fazer."

Hideki Kurosaki and Toru Shino quickly went back to their stations as Bryce walked towards her own.

Without another word, Bryce sat down at her computer and clicked on her files.

As she looked over the data on the mutagen, she thought to herself._ "Okay, so far we know that the Kraang get their mutagen from these alien worms from dimension X. The question is where would they hide those creatures? Ever since that mass rescue of those prisoners and the capture of some Kraang, they have relocated their base in Brazil. They have moved it somewhere, but where it is?"  
_

"Dr. Stone." said a voice that was cutting through her thoughts. Bryce quickly saved her files and turned her head to see the voice's owner. It was a mutant cat girl. "You needed in the interrogation room." was all the cat girl said. Bryce stood up and began to held towards the interrogation room. _"I hate this part of the job."_ She added in her head.

As Bryce and her mutant coworker headed towards the interrogation room, Bryce said "Presumo que o prisioneiro Kraang nao cooperou conosco ainda, Emily Jane?"

"Nao, o prisioneiro ainda nao rachou ainda." replied the mutant cat girl known as Emily Jane.

Bryce didn't know much about Emily Jane, other than she was one of the people that the Kraang experimented on.

Once Emily Jane was rescued. she quickly became apart of the science diversion and she had been pleasant company to talk too.

Before Bryce knew it, she had reached the interrogation room.

Bryce bid Emily Jane farewell, and stepped inside the room. Inside the windowless white room, stood five solders. All ready to fire at the slightest escape attempt.

In the center of the room was the Kraang prisoner; trapped in a robot suit, without it's arms or legs.

Standing in front of the Kraang prisoner, was a man that Bryce knew as Oscar.

As Bryce sat near the right side of the wall she could hear Oscar speaking to the prisoner.

"Voce entende agora? Sou dono de voce." Oscar was saying. "Agora eu entendo que voce teve uma noite dura de sono, e se voce dizer o que o Kraang esta planejando para a mutacao planetaria seguinte, eu prometo a voce que voce pode ter todo o sono que voce deseja." he added.

"Aquele conhecido como Oscar nunca vai ter esse conhecimento de Kraang." the Kraang replied defiantly.

Oscar let a sigh as he turned to Bryce and said "Traga-me aquele balde."

Bryce got up from her seat, trying to hide her distaste for what was about to happen next.

She grabbed a bucket filled with water, and hastily stepped towards Oscar.

Bryce quickly handed the bucket over to Oscar as a buff looking soldier almost ripped the Kraang from his suit.

Bryce turned away as she heard the sound of splashing as something was being shoved into the bucket over and over again. Bryce gripped her head as she tried to block out the sounds of the Kraang's shrieks and attempts to breath.

_"Why do they need me here? I'm just a scientist." _Bryce thought into herself.

It seemed to go on forever, when Oscar said "Let's take five. After some rest, our guest might be willing to talk." As Bryce was about to leave, the Kraang looked at her and said "Aquele conhecido como Oscar é o que está sendo chamado de um animal. Kraang está na necessidade de que é conhecido como assistência."

At the sound of fear in the Kraang's voice, Bryce felt a sense of triumph and pity, all at once.

However she kept her voice cool as she replied "Voceb pode ajudar a si mesmo, por ser verdadeiro."

With that, she exited the room.

Meanwhile back in New York, April was leaving the sewers. _"And just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder."_ She thought to herself.

_Flashback:_

_Once April witnessed that strange group go inside that man-hole. April knew that has she had to find another way to get to the turtles.  
_

_Thankfully since she has grown up in this city, she very easily found another way._

_April carefully climbed down the man-hole with the baby bags hanging off her arms._

_April had hoped that those people would not see her._

_It seemed that luck was on her side that night, because she reached the turtle's lair without being spotted. _

_"April!" Donnie cried in surprise, "Shhh..." Raph interrupted."Keep it down. Don't wake the baby."  
_

_Donnie let out a quiet nervous laugh and said "Sorry, I forgot."_

_April wanted to ask why didn't they just leave the baby outside of a hospital, a fire station or a police station? However she never got the chance too._

_Because Mikey said "You're not going to believe this April, the baby has superpowers."_

_"This isn't the time for jokes, Mikey." April said in a somewhat annoyed manner._

_"He's not kidding April, we all saw it with our own eyes." Donnie interrupted. _

_"Yeah, the kid can create balls of light." Raph injected._

_"Are you serious?" asked April, still filled with disbelief._

_"Never mind that, April." came Splinter's voice as he entered the living room. "Did you bring the baby supplies?" he added._

_"I got as much as I could carry and afford." April replied. _

_"Thank you! Thank you so much, April." Splinter said in a voice filled with gratitude as he bowed to her. _

_"Does baby poo really smell that bad?" Mikey questioned._

_Almost in response to Mikey's question, a really horrible smell filled the room and Elsa began to cry._

_"Great, you just had to ask." Leo grumbled as he held his noise. "She just had to have her first bowel movement now." Donnie added, as he too covered his noise._

_"My sons, since all of you have found Elsa, it is only natural that one of you will change her diaper." Splinter suggested._

_At this the turtles looked scared. "WHAT!" they yelled at all once. "Why?" asked Mikey in a sad voice. "Because, I changed all you're diapers by myself once before and I have no intention of ever charging another diaper again." Splinter explained. _

_Before the turtles could protest, Splinter retreated into the dojo._

_Then Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey looked at each other before they started fighting amongst themselves over who would change Elsa's diaper. "You're our leader, Leo. You change her diaper." Raph said._

_"I'm not changing her diaper, if anything Mikey should be changing her diaper." Leo cried while pointing at Mikey._

_"Hey, why should I change her diaper, I'll probably just end up putting her diaper on my face." Mikey injected. "Besides why doesn't Donnie do it." Mikey added.  
_

_"No! No Way! I'm not changing her diaper!" Donnie protested. _

_"Boys!" Splinter injected as he stuck his head out the dojo. "If you can not pick who should change Elsa's diaper,I'll shall decide for you." he added._

_Splinter then looked at the group and said "It is Leonardo." Leo looked dejected, while Raph, Donnie and Mikey looked relieved. _

_"Sensei..." Leo almost wined. "Change her diaper." Splinter repeated in a firm tone._

_Left with no other choice, Leo grabbed some diapers, baby powder and hurried towards Splinter's bedroom. _

_When Leo arrived, Elsa was crying in protest, demanding to be changed in the only was she knew how. _

_"Shh...hey there Elsa. It's okay." Leo spoke gently as he carefuly picked her up. Leo carried Elsa to the corner of the table. Looking as though he would've rather done **anything** than diaper duty, he began to clean her bottom. As soon as her butt was clean, Elsa stopped crying and began to relax.  
_

_"Why I couldn't have gone patrolling instead?" Leo thought to himself as he made a disgusted face._

_After brushing those thoughts aside, he put some baby powder on the new diaper. Then he quickly put the diaper on Elsa's bottom._

_When the new diaper was fasted on, Elsa sweetly smiled at Leo._

_In spite of himself, Leo couldn't help but smile back and asked "So what do you think? Did I do a good job or what?"_

_Elsa reached out and gently touched his face with her tiny hand._

_At Elsa's innocent touch, Leo couldn't help but find her cute. "Don't worry. We'll find your family." he assured her.  
_

_Unknown to Leo, April took in this scene from afar before finding a place to sleep and waiting for when that group would be gone from the sewers._

_But she needed to make two phone calls first. She called her aunt, explaining to her that she was staying over at a friend's house over night. Once that called was finished, she called Casey. This time she told him the truth, that the turtles had found a baby and a unknown shady group was searching the sewers, and it won't be safe for to leave until they where gone._

_Casey wanted so badly to come fight the group, bad April firmly reminded him if he did that the turtles and Splinter might be found and taken away._

_Casey reluctantly agreed to wait until next morning. _

_End Flashback._

_"Whoever thought that Leo would be so good with kids."_ April thought to herself, as she headed towards her aunt's house.

As she got closer to her home, she saw someone waiting for her. She narrowed her eyes and realized that person was none other than Casey Jones.

"So what happened last night, Red? You look like death." Casey asked, trying to hide his concern. "Well..." April began. "Let's just say it was hard to get some sleep." Taking a deep breath, she added. "Every time I tried to go sleep, Elsa would wake up crying." First she was fussing, then she needed a diaper change, which would lead auguring over who would have diaper duty, then she would cry for her bottle. To make a long story short, I got only two hours of sleep." April finished. "I've never begin so tired in my life." she added, in a depressed tone.

_"Wow, I glad I wasn't there."_ Casey thought to himself, as the two of them began to walk. Casey looked at April and said " I don't get it Red, why didn't the turtles just drop off the kid at a police station or hospital. They could easily look for the kid's daddy." April looked unsure of what to say to say next, before replying "Casey, you know we've seen mutants and those Kraang?" "How could I forget?" Casey replied in a grim tone. "Well the guys discovered that Elsa has super powers." she added. "Like what?" asked Casey, not really believing it. "So far Elsa can create balls of light that can fly." April explained. "Because of this Mikey thinks someone is after her, I admit I found it hard to believe myself, but since they found her mother with her neck broken not to far from the lair..." April trailed off. She didn't need to finish her sentence, Casey understood. "Someone killed that kid's mom!" he cried in horror. Then he became angry. _"What kind of low lives would try to steal a kid and kill a mom?"_ He thought to himself enraged. "That's not all." April added somberly. "What?" Casey asked worriedly. "We checked the missing persons sites online, for missing pregnant women in this country. None of the profiles Donnie and I looked over matched our mystery woman." April explained. "If that's true, that means that the kid's mom isn't from this country at all." Casey realized. "At this point, all we can do is keep investigating." April replied. "Then what are we waiting for, let's solve this mystery and get that kid back to her dad." Casey replied in enthusiasm. As April and Casey set out on their own investigation, news of Sky's investigation of the turtles had reached the foot clan and Karai.

"Are you sure of this?" asked Karai as she narrowed her eyes at the purple dragon known as Sid. "Yes, one of those guys in black came up to us, asking if we had really seen the turtles. I was like 'What's it to ya?' The guy in black told me that those freaks stole an asset of theirs or something?" he finished. Karai pondered over his words. _"So those turtles have a new enemy?_ _Interesting..." _she thought to herself. Focusing her attention on Sid, Karai said "Now, where did you say those guys were going?" "After I told those suits about those freaks and they were friendly with that old sushi guy-" Sid began. Karai did not need to heard anymore, she knew where these 'suits' where going. "Footbots, take him outside!" With that two footbots appeared on either side of Sid and dragged him outside. "Hey, wait-" he called as was dragged out the throne room. "We're going to find out just what the turtles stole from those suits." she spoke aloud._ "I didn't think that they had that in them."_ Karai thought to herself.

Latter that night, the turtles went out on patrol as usual. Splinter would look after Elsa, while April and Casey would bring over more baby supplies.

"Man, I can not believe what has happened this past two days." Raph spoke aloud as he leaped across a building. "I think this is so cool." Mikey said as he joined his brother. "Not only are we older brothers, but our little sister has super powers." Mikey added. "Mikey, don't forget what Master Splinter said 'We're only looking after her until we can contact her family.'" Leo interjected as they leaped across another building. "I would what Master Splinter and Elsa are doing?" Mikey wondered.

In the lair at that moment, Splinter feeding Elsa as he sat on one of the chairs in the living room.

As he gazed down at Elsa as she sucked on the bottle, his mind wandered back to a time, when he was feeding Miwa this way.

Elsa even had a similar look that Miwa once had when she was her age, wide-eyed, innocent and completing trusting.

Splinter momentary wondered if Shredder even feed Miwa by hand, like he used to. Splinter knew that Shredder would not waste his energy feeding a baby, he would leave that part to nannies and servants.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming from Donnie's lab.

Elsa had stopped sucking her bottle and looked the detection of the noise with a scared expression on her face.

"It's alright, little one. It's just Timmy, and I won't let him hurt you." Splinter cooed. His words seemed to reassure her and Elsa began to relax in Splinter's arms.

Then Timmy made an even louder noise, and Elsa began to fuss.

Concerned that Donatello had been careless with the Mutagen again, Splinter adjusted his grip on Elsa and went investigate.

Splinter slowly opened the doorway to Donnie's lab, and was greeted with the sight of the Timmy-blob, unfrozen and attempting to break free.

_"I must have a serious discussion with Donatello, when he gets back."_ Splinter though to himself, as he got into a fighting stance.

Timmy blob, quickly jumped at Splinter, but he dogged out of the way. However Timmy-Blob grabbed Elsa into his grasp and said "Baby.." in a distorted voice.

Elsa began to cry, as she began to hit Timmy-blob with her small fists. Splinter was about leap for Elsa, when something amazing happened.

When Elsa's hands touched Timmy's container, he began to change. Timmy began to look less and less like a blob and more and more like a human.

Until he was fully human again!

"Uhh..what happened...? Am I superhero...?" Timmy muttered as he tried to stand up.

_"Nanite koto!" _Splinter cried in his mind as he quickly scooped up Elsa in his arms. "It's okay, little one. You're safe now." Splinter crooned to Elsa.

Leo had hoped that going on patrol would help find more mutagen, instead what they found was ambush.

Through the turtles did not know it, the one leading them was Sky. Her dirty brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing her usual business suit.

Surrounding Sky, was her team, and all them looking ready to either talk or fight.

The turtles were ready to defend themselves, but Sky said "Wait, I did not come all this way to fight with you turtles. I came hear to talk, if you'll let me."

"Is this some kind of trick?" asked a suspicious Raph, as he gripped his sais.

"I can assure you that this is no trick." Sky replied. Taking a deep breath, she replied "My name is Sky and I am a representative of an organization dedicated to stopping the Kraang."

Whatever the turtles were expecting to hear, it wasn't that. "What?" said Leo and Raph at once. "Huh?" wondered a confused Donnie, while Mikey said. "Sweet! A secret agency, fighting against the Kraang."

"Wait a minute," Donnie spoke up. "If you _really_ are fighting against the Kraang, why didn't your group help us our during the invasion?"

"Because we were busy fighting against the Kraang in my country of Brazil." Sky replied.

"Besides, from what we have heard, you all did a fantastic job of thwarting them by yourselves." Sky added.

"Well it would've been nice from-hey how did you and your _organization_ found out about us?" Raph demanded.

"We have our ways." Sky said mysteriously. "Anyway, I came here to ask you, something." she explained. "An asset of ours has been stolen from us recently and I believe the four of you may have found it."

At Sky's words, Donne recalled what happened two nights before._ "What is she talking about? My brothers and I didn't find any weird Kraang stuff. We only found that murdered woman and that baby."_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, another much more fighting thought stuck him. _"Oh man, please don't let it be who I think it is." _He mentality added. But though he didn't want to admit it, Donnie already knew who Sky really was.

Donnie quickly lifted his bo staff, ready to attack Sky and her team.

"Donnie...?" asked Leo, worriedly. _"Kanojo wa sono josei o koroshita ichi desu!" _Donnie yelled. Leo, Raph and Mikey let a gasp as they turned towards Sky with wide eyed expressions on their faces.

"Just so you know, I'm bilingual." Sky interrupted.

At her words, the turtles faces grew even more worried.

Sky's own expression had changed from one that was calm to a mixture of fear, guilt and shock.

After regaining control of herself, Sky turned to Donnie and said "I'm impressed that you figured it out so quickly. I was hoping we could do this the easy way, however that opportunity no longer seems available."

As she finished, one of her men threw down a smoke bomb. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey didn't waste a second, they all quickly leapt out of the way. Soon all four of them, were leaping across rooftops.

However the smoke had caught up to them.

The turtles were temporally blinded as the smoke surrounded them.

Raph, Donnie and Mikey were coughing so loudly, that they weren't even aware that Leo wasn't near them anymore.

By the smoke had vanished, Sky and her group were gone... and so was Leo!

* * *

**So now you why this fanfic is called Mutagen cure and...oh no! Sky has Leo! :(**

**If you want to know what happens to him, please leave seven reviews.**

* * *

**Translations Portuguese to English: **

_**E ela um pouco jovem para estar aqui?: It's she a little young to be here?**_

_**Brasilia diz que ela e uma assassina.: Brasilia says she's a killer.**_

_**Eu gosto de fofocar tanto a proxima pessoa, mas temos trabalho a fazer: I enjoy gossiping as much as the next person, but we have work to do.  
**_

_**Presumo que o prisionero Kranng nao cooperou conosco ainda, Emily Jane?: I take it that the Kraang prisoner hasn't cooperated with us yet, Emily Jane?**_

_**Nao, o prisioneiro ainda rachou ainda.: Nope, the prisoner still hasn't cracked yet. **_

_**Voce entende agora?" Do you understand?**_

_**Sou dono de voce: I own you.**_

_**Agora eu entendo que você teve uma noite dura de sono, e se você dizer o que o Kraang está planejando para a mutação planetária seguinte, eu prometo a você que você pode ter todo o sono que você deseja: Now I understand you had a hard night's sleep, and if you tell what the Kraang are planning for the next planetary mutation, I promise you that you can have all the sleep you want  
**_

_**Aquele conhecido como Oscar nunca vai ter esse conhecimento de Kraang: The one known as Oscar will never be getting that knowledge from Kraang  
**_

_**Traga-me aquele balde: Bring me that bucket  
**_

_**Aquele conhecido como Oscar é o que está sendo chamado de um animal. Kraang está na necessidade de que é conhecido como assistência: The one known as Oscar is the being called an animal. Kraang is in need of what is known as assistance.  
**_

_**Você pode ajudar a si mesmo, por ser verdadeiro: You can help yourself,by being truthful  
**_

**Translations, English to Japanese:  
**

_**Nanite koto: Oh my god!**_

_**Kanojo wa sono josei o koroshita ichi desu: She's the one who killed that woman!**_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any characters, except the ones I created.

Thank you Guest Alejandra, Guest Melissa and Guest Cynthia for your reviews.

* * *

Raph, Donnie and Mikey stared at the spot where Leo had been taken.

Raph was angry, it was bad enough that Leo had been kidnapped once, but now it happened again!

At least the first time, the turtles knew where Leo was, now they didn't even have that.

Raph almost screamed in anger, but then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Raph instinctively turned around to see who it was, only to realize it was Donnie. "Come on, we gotta find out where they've taken him." Donnie said in a solemn tone.

"Uh...guys I think I found something." called a somewhat scared Mikey.

Raph and Donnie bolted over towards Mikey, who was holding something in his hands.

When Raph and Donnie reached Mikey, they quickly realized that was he was holding was a note.

Mikey simply handed the note to Donnie. Donnie took one look at the notes contents and appeared as through he wanted to throw up. He quickly pulled himself together as he looked over the note. Wanting to know what happened to his brother and knowing the note held a clue to Leo's fate, Raph quickly looked over Donnie's shoulder.

Written on that piece of paper was:

We have your comrade, if you wished to see him again alive and unharmed.

You will return to the asset to us on the roof of the Wolf Hotel.

If you fail to act within the forty eight hour time limit that has been set, your comrade will be sold to the highest bidder.

When Raph had finished reading the note, he felt several emotions running though him.

Anger at the thought that those creepers had taken his brother, worry over what would happen to Leo. He found himself wishing that they never found the kid and her mom in the first place. But upon all else, he felt torn. While he wanted his brother back and would do whatever it took, he knew he could never hand over an innocent child to a group of murders and kidnappers.

"Uh!" Raph yelled. "Those-!" he added.

But whatever unpleasant word that Raph was going to call Sky and her team, Donnie and Mikey never found out.

For at that moment, the T-phone went off. Donnie checked the ID, and for the second time that night, a look of shock over took his face.

"It's Splinter." he almost yelled. "What?" cried Raph and Mikey all at once.

Splinter rarely ever called them on the T-phone unless it was something serious.

"Did something happened to our sister?" Mikey asked in a worried tone. "Pick it up." Raph demanded. Almost as though he defusing a bomb, Donnie carefully answered his T-phone. "Moshi, Moshi?" he questioned. "Donatello, you and your bothers must come home at once." Splinter said calmly, but Donnie could tell that Splinter was hiding something by the tone of his voice. "Is Elsa okay?" Donnie wondered.

"She's more than okay..my son you are not going to believe this...but Elsa has somehow turned Timmy human again." Splinter said with shock in his voice.

At his words, Donnie lost his grip on the T-phone. "What?" was all he could say. "Donnie what is it?" asked Mikey, who was worried. _"What could possibly so important that Sensei had to call from the cheese phone?"_ Raph thought to himself, as he reached for the phone. "Sensei, what did you tell Donnie?" Raph spoke into the phone. "Remember how Elsa can create balls of light?" Splinter explained carefully. Taking a deep breath, Splinter started to say something, but he was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hi guys!" Timmy's voice shouted through the other end of the phone. Now it was Raph's turn to drop the phone. "What's going on?" asked Mikey who was confused at this point. "IT'S THE PULVERIZER! HE'S BACK TO NORMAL!" Raph cried out. Mikey dropped his nun-chucks to the floor of the roof in shock. "What...? How..?" was all Mikey could say. "Never mind that! we need to get back to the lair now." Raph demanded.

With that, Raph, Donnie and Mikey began to leap across the roof tops towards their home.

Unbeknown to the three turtles, Karai had been hiding in the shadows and had listened to every word of their conversation.

_"Hmm..Pulverizer...I heard he disappeared after the turtles destroyed our mutagen supply."_ Karai thought to herself. Something strange was going on, first a new group had appeared in NY, asking questions about the turtles, then they had kidnapped Leo, after confronting them. Now they had left the three remaining turtles a ransom note. Recalling what Sid had told her about the group, she remembered Sid telling her that this group claimed that the turtles had stolen an asset of theirs. Could this asset have been what had turned the Pulverizer into a human again? Karai knew if she wanted to get the bottom of this mystery, she would need to start investigating. _"Just what kind of asset did the turtles take from these guys?"_ Karai wondered as she leaped back towards the foot headquarters.

* * *

In the lair, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey rushed into the living room. None of the turtles were prepared for the site that greeted them.

In the center of the living room was the Pulverizer alive and well, playing peak-a-boo with Elsa, who was happily laughing. Watching them closely, was a still having a hard time believing it Splinter. In the corner was April and Casey. April appeared to be in the middle of telling Casey something. The Pulverizer looked up, from Elsa and said "Hi, guys, It's been so long!" "Timmy?" Donnie breathed in shock. "I'm seeing it, but I don't believe it." Raph added. "You're telling me." Casey agreed. "Did Elsa do this?" whispered Mikey. Splinter simply nodded. "HA! I knew it! I knew there was something special about you!" Mikey cried as he skipped over to Elsa. He picked her up and in his arms, and spun around the room. "You're going be a superhero." Mikey said excitedly. "Yes, you are. Yes you are!" he added in a baby voice. Elsa looked confused for a moment, but simply smiled and giggled as she hugged Mikey's arms. "Yes, I made you laugh." Mikey said with pride in his voice. "Guys, I made Elsa laugh." he added. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Raph said in a deadpan tone. Donnie didn't know how to feel, he had spent mouths trying to create a retomutagen and this little baby had done what appeared to be the impossible without even realizing what she had done. He felt a part of himself becoming envious, even though he knew it was stupid to be jealous over a baby. On the other hand, the logical part of his brain wanted to know how did Elsa managed to cure Timmy. He wanted to take some supplies of her dna and create a cure of his own to cure April's dad and Splinter. If he manged to cure April's dad first, he might be able to get April to like him. "Hey, where's Leo?" Casey suddenly spoke up, interrupting Donnie's throughts. At his words, the reality of what happened on the roof top came crashing down around, Raph, Donnie and Mikey. "Master Splinter. we had an encounter with the people who killed Elsa's mom." Donnie explained. At Donnie's words, suddenly the mood in the room changed. Everyone switched from amazing and bewilderment of what had happened to shock and fear. "They took Leo, and they left this note." Raph said with sadness in his voice as he handed Splinter the note. As Splinter looked over the note, his heart ached and he felt a sense of anger rising in himself. "What does the note say?" asked April, looking worried. "They demand that we return an asset of theirs on the roof of the Wolf hotel," Donnie began to say. "or Leo will be...Leo will be...Leo will be..." Donnie couldn't finish the sentence. However, April got the idea. "They're going to sell him!" she cried horrified. "What?!" Casey screamed. "I'll kill them!" he added enraged at the these horrible monsters. "Stop, we must first calm down, anger is a dangerous ally." Splinter reminded the group. "What the 'asset'? What are they talking about?" asked a confused Timmy. "You guys don't have anything of theirs. You're heroes not thieves." he added. "Remember when I told you that my sons discovered Elsa and the body of her mother on their way to the surface?" Splinter questioned Timmy. "Yeah, sure." replied an eager Timmy. "Well, we've been trying to discover who this woman and why would she pick the sewer of all places to give birth." Donnie added. "Now after that encounter with those people, it's starting to look more and more like that group kidnapped her." he finished. "So, you guys are saying that these people kidnapped Elsa's mom because they somehow knew that Elsa was going to have this ability." April stated. "If I'm right they were plotting to steal Elsa right from birth, so they could use her for their own plans." Donnie replied. "Maybe they think whoever controls Elsa's abilities will control the world or something like that. At least that's how things go in the comics." Mikey added. "I still don't get it. why would they call Elsa, an asset, then a baby?" wondered Timmy. "My guess that they see her as a piece of property that they own." Donnie replied, his voice filled with disgust at the idea. "Or maybe if the see her as an object rather, then a person. They'll find it easier to do the horrible stuff that they do." Casey said, his voice filled with the same disgust that Donnie was feeling.

Everyone in the room, turned to look at Casey in shock. "What? I watch a lot of court room dramas." he replied. _"These people are almost as bad as the foot."_ Raph decided. Then Casey voiced what everyone in the room was wondering. "What are we going to do?"

"We can't let them take Elsa." April said with determination in her eyes. "We're gonna find Leo, Rescue him and teach these guys a lesson." "Way ta go April." Casey said with hearts in his eyes.

* * *

When Leo first awoke, he wasn't sure where he was. He had been placed in the softest bed he ever felt, in a room that looked like it belonged to royalty.

He searched for his Katanas and T-phone, but to his horror they were both gone.

Leo quickly realized that Sky must've had his weapons taken from him.

_"Where am I?" _Leo wondered. Then he remembered the encounter on the roof._ "Those people! Did they really kill Elsa's mom and why do they want her so badly? It can't just be the fact that she can create balls of light can she?" _He added mentally. _  
_

Suddenly, the sound of the door opening interrupted his thoughts, Leo quickly took a fighting stand as the door revealed a young mutant girl behind it. She had the appearance of a humanoid skunk,with black and white hair and blue eyes.

"Robert has demanded that would join him for dinner tonight." the mutant explained. Whatever Leo was expecting, it wasn't that. "What..?" was all he could say. "Don't worry, you won't be harmed yet." the mutant girl explained as she grabbed Leo's arm.

As they walked down the hallway, the skunk girl began to ask questions "So, which are you? Human turned Mutant, or Animal turned Mutant?"

"Umm...Animal turned Mutant." Leo explained. "You'll like dinner, it's Italian tonight." the skunk girl added, trying to keep Leo's spirits up.

At last they reached two large doors that opened in their presence. Once the doors where fully opened, Leo saw a dinning room filled with pizza, cannolis, garlic bread, spaghetti and lasagna. At the head of the table was not Sky, but man dressed in a business suit. He looked up from his paper that he was reading and said "Ah...you must be the leader of the turtles..come sit." he added as he pointed at a seat next to him. Leo didn't know what to think, the last time he was kidnapped, he was locked in a cage and then tied up. Leo didn't know why, but this man's knowledge of who he and his brothers were and the fact that he was treating him to dinner, rather than keeping him imprisoned, had him feeling frightened. Not not Leo would ever admit it. "I assure you, the food isn't poisoned." the man replied as he helped himself to some lasagna. "Who are you and how do you know about us?" Leo demanded. "My name is Robert Gruber, head of this organization and Sky's employer. No doubt she told you that we have our sources." Robert replied as he began to eat the lasagna. "Did you really kill Elsa's mom?" Leo asked bluntly. "Please, I do not wish to discuss bloodshed over dinner, but if you wished to know the truth, yes I did have the asset's mother killed. It was a regrettable choice, we demanded the asset from her and she wholeheartedly refused to hand it over it to us." Robert replied a stoic manner, with a tiny hint of regret. "So you did kidnap Elsa's mom." Leo replied, disgusted over Robert's causal attitude over that woman's murder. "Why?" Leo wanted to know, feeling horrified. "I see you have not yet realized the asset's importance, that asset can reverse mutations. That asset is the one thing that can undo the damage that those acursed Kraang have done to us humans, animals and this planet alike." Robert explained, with a hint of rage in his voice. Leo felt the gears in his mind slow down, not fully believing what he had heard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that." Leo replied, waiting to make sure that he _didn't _mishear what Robert said to him.

Robert frowned at Leo, but he obliged Leo's request anyway. "I said that child can undo mutations."

_"So, THAT'S why these people want Elsa so badly." _Leo realized.

"Do you now understand why we need that asset, it may finally be what we need to win the war." Robert explained.

"War? What war?" Leo wondered.

"The war against the Kraang." Robert replied. "It's been going on for centuries." he added.

Leo found himself, thinking. _"These guys have been fighting against the Kraang, for a long time. But they killed an innocent woman and now they are after her baby. I don't care what this man says. I can't and won't allow an infant to be raised by a group of murders."_

Once he made up his mind, Leo looked Robert straight in the eye and said. "You people have gone off the deep a long time ago, my family will never hand over that child to you." "_Ever."_ he added, making sure to sound extra firm.

Robert looked disported and said "What a pity. I was hoping you could help me, but now I see that was foolish."

Robert snapped his fingers and said "Take him away and get him ready."

Almost as if they came from the shadows, two snake-like mutants quickly warped themselves around Leo and began to drag him back towards his room.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Leo shouted as he struggled to fight against the mutants. Robert let out a quiet chuckle and said "Why the one-mutant auction of course."

Leo felt his eyes go wide as he suddenly understood what Robert meant. _Robert was going to sell him!_

A sick feeling came over Leo, as the snake-mutants continued to drag him out of the dinning hall.

He wasn't the type to beg, but all he could say was "Why?"

Robert turned around and said. "We have been fighting this war against the Kraang for such a long time. Sadly, like all wars, they cost money and most people would pay a great deal for you."

Leo opened his mouth to protest, but the doors slammed in his face before he could say anything.

Robert went back to eating his dinner as though nothing had happened.

But unbeknownst to Robert, Karai had been watching the entire exchange and had overheard everything from the glass roof above the dinning room.

**Leo's in deep trouble, will the turtles rescue him in time?**

**What will Karai do?**

**If you feel that any of the characters acted out of character or made stupid choices, please tell me so.**

**Remember reviews are always appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any characters, except the ones I created.

I don't own Freaky Friday. The book or both versions of the movie. Both movie versions belong to Disney, while the book belongs to Mary Rodgers.

I also don't own Sesame street, that belongs to PBS.

Thank you Guest Alejandra, Guest Melissa and Guest Cynthia for your reviews.

Thank you Miss Punk Star for following this story.

Thank you CharmyXccream14 for favoring and following this story.

TMNT and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Keven Laid.

* * *

Karai sat on the roof top, thinking about what she had overheard. _"So that's what that group's been talking about."_ Karai realized as she felt many emotions go through her body.

On one hand, she couldn't help but feel disgusted at what this Robert had done, he had a baby's mother killed, just so he could get his hands on a newborn and a part of her felt admiration for the Hamato clan in regards to protecting a baby.

On the other hand, she still wanted Splinter to suffer for what he had done to her mother.

Karai could never understand why anyone would want to murder a mother or hurt a small child? There was no honer in such things. That was something her Father had hammered repeatedly in her head since childhood. The other thing that her father had hammered into her head, was the need for revenge. _"Father may have bended the rules sometimes, but at least he would never kidnap a child for no_ _reason." _Karai thought to herself.

Karai then found herself thinking about the time she had first met Leo. He was a strong fighter, a bit stupid, but adorable. Even though he betrayed her, she still had a soft spot for Leo. Not that she would ever admit to his face of course. In the end, She just decided to go back the foot headquarters and not say anything about Leo being sold._ "Besides, Father's in Japan. As long as I don't say anything, he'll never know."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in his cell, Leo desperately began to think of a way to escape. Never in his wildest dreams, did Leo imagined that he would meet someone he could hate more than Shredder, but after meeting Robert, it looked like he had found a contender.

Suddenly the door began to open and Leo quickly sat down on the bed, trying to look as helpless as possible.

Standing in the doorway, was the skunk girl from before. "I brought Ice cream." she said. "Come here to torture me too?" Leo asked bitterly.

"No, I just came here to talk." she said with complete sincerity in her voice. "By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Marisol." she added.

"How can you work for someone so dishonorable?" Leo questioned.

"You of all people should know that with the way we look, working for an honorable person is a luxury." Marisol replied, averting her eyes. "Although, there are times when I feel that Robert has crossed the line." she added. "What he did to that poor woman..." she began to say.

"What woman? You mean Elsa's mom?" Leo inquired. Marisol didn't say anything, but her silence was all Leo needed to confirm his suspicions.

"Her name was Ingrid." was all Marisol said, before she got up to leave. "Wait!" Leo called out. "Please tell me some more about Ingrid and about yourself." he added.

Marisol felt torn, she had taken a big risk to comfort Leo, as she had done with Ingrid. Now, he wanted her to take an even bigger one, by revealing more about Ingrid. However, he also wanted to know about her as well and that flattered Marisol.

_"Afinal, ele sera vendido em breve. Poderia muito bem dizer a ele."_ Marisol thought to herself. "I was living on the streets of Rio when I was a child." She began. "I was wandering near the local zoo, and I came across a skuck that had escaped from it's exhibit. It was strangely tame enough to let me pet it. Afterwards, I left the zoo and went looking for some food to eat. It was then, when I had spotted a strange man in a business suit heading into an ally. I couldn't help myself, I wanted to discover his dirty little secret and use to give me food. Sadly I learned what that man was." she finished. "A Kraang." Leo said in understanding. "Yes." Marisol replied. "I hid in the sewers, thinking my life would be over. But then Robert found me and offered me a place to stay and I've been working for him as a maid ever since, even when he was kicked out of the Anti-Kraang movement." she added. "Wait, he got kicked out?" Leo said, startled. Marisol stopped realizing her mistake._ "Sim, nao! Eu ja falei demais!"_ she thought to herself. Changing the subject, she quickly said. "Now, I understand you want to know more about Ingrid." At that, Leo sat up. "Did Robert hurt her?" he asked. "No, he wanted the baby to be born healthy, after learning what the baby could do. He didn't lay a figure on her. In fact, he threatened great punishment on those who would harm her." Marisol explained. "Though he did have her tied up in his chambers, to keep her from escaping." she added. _"That guy is sick. He's really really sick."_ Leo though to himself, at the revelation that Elsa's mother had been tied up. "From what I've known about her, before she was brought here from Brazil, she was happy. But during her time here in the states, she became more withdrawn and depressed." Marisol continued to explain. "Of course, she was depressed! You people kidnapped her!" Leo yelled. "I didn't kidnap her, that was the work of my employer and some former mutants of his." Marisol shot back feeling a little defensive. "Former Mutants?" Leo questioned, surprised at this revelation. But Marisol had already fled the room._"So that's how that awful excuse of a man found out about Elsa's powers. She's had them even in the womb!"_ Leo thought to himself in astonishment. Leo couldn't help but feel both horrified at thought of how long he kept Ingrid captive and feeling glad that Ingrid managed to escape before Robert could get his hands on Elsa. At least he now knew why Donnie couldn't find any missing person's reports on Elsa's mom. She wasn't even from this country, let alone an English speaking one. Leo forced himself to clear his head, he knew his brothers were coming to rescue him, and he didn't want to put them at risk of getting captured, so with that thought he quickly went back to planing an escape. _"Once I get out of here, I'll tell my brothers what I now know about Elsa's mom, Ingrid and I'll ask Donnie what languages do they speak in Brazil."_ He mentally added.

* * *

As Leo was planing his escape, Timmy was still in denial over what had happened to him.

"Why I can't help the turtles?" Timmy complained. "Because, you have only just became human again and we do not fully understand who we are up against." Splinter explained.

"Ahh...man! It's not fair! I wanted to be a mutant like the turtles! To fight crime and kick butt. Why did the baby have to ruin everything?" Timmy wined. Splinter was not one to get annoyed easily, but to hear Timmy complain about being freed from a fate, that many would consider to be worse than death was starting to make him angry. He wasn't the only one who mad either. If Timmy had been paying attention, he would've seen that April and Casey were glaring at him as well. In fact, April looked as though she could kill him, for daring to suggest such a thing. The only reason that no one was yelling at Timmy, was that no one wanted to frighten Elsa.

Sadly for Timmy, Splinter simply grabbed him by the ear and dragged him towards the dojo. Once the door was closed, Splinter could be heard yelling at Timmy through the muffled doors.

"So, what do suppose Splinter's saying to him?" asked Casey as he walked over to April and Elsa. April adjusted Elsa on her hip, before replying. "I don't know, but I do know one thing, I now know why the guys don't talk about him." "You're telling me, I thought he was never going to shut up." Casey agreed. Before April could say anything else. Suddenly a little girlish voice said. _"What's going on? Why is Daddy yelling at the monster?__ Did I turn that man into a monster?" _"Huh?" April wondered out loud, before looking around for the source of the voice. "Casey, did you hear that?" she questioned, partly worrying if she was going crazy or worse if she was hearing the Kraang from miles away. "Hear what, Red?" Casey replied, looking somewhat confused. Then the voice spoke again _"You can hear me?"_ the voice questioned as April felt a tugging on her sleeve. April looked down to see Elsa staring at her with wide eyes._ "Can you hear me?"_ the voice asked again, but this time is seemed to be coming from Elsa. April felt her face turning pale.

"Red, are you alright?" Casey questioned, looking worried. "Casey, you're not going to believe this, but somehow Elsa just spoke to me in my head." April said, still fully unable to believe it. For a moment, April was afraid that Casey wouldn't believe her. But to her relief, Casey replied. "There's something funny about this kid? Are her Mommy and Daddy even human?" "I don't know." April trailed off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the downtown area of New York, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were searching for Leo.

"Any luck tracking the T-phone. Donnie?" asked a worried Raph. "No luck at all." Donnie replied with frustration in his voice. "It looks like wherever these guys are keeping Leo, they either removed the tracking device in the T-phone or they're blocking signal." he added.

Raph was angrier than he was in a long time. _"When I get my hands on those_ _evil...!" _He thought to himself. As Raph was struggling to keep his anger under control, Mikey found himself hoping that they would find Leo in time and that someone, anyone was listening.

Suddenly without warning, the orange mask on Mikey's face blew off and was carried away by the wind. Momentarily forgetting about the mission to rescue Leo, Mikey began to chase after his mask. Raph and Donnie quickly noticed Mikey running off and began to chase after him. "Mikey! Come here!" Raph yelled at his youngest brother. "Mikey!" Donnie called out to his brother. But Mikey was so focused on getting his mask that he unwitting tuned out the calls for him to came back. "Come on." Raph said in a somewhat annoyed tone, as he gestured for Donnie to follow him. Ahead of the group, Mikey was getting more and more frustrated. Every time he was close to getting his mask back, the wind would carry it higher into the air. Almost as though, something or someone was deliberately keeping his mask away from him. _"Come on."_ Mikey thought to himself. _"Why can't things just go right for once?"_ he added. Suddenly the wind ceased and Mikey's mask floated back down into his hands. Mikey wasted no time quickly putting his mask back on. Then two angry voices yelled "MIKEY!" Mikey turned around to see an angry looking Raph, and Donnie standing right behind him. Feeling nervous, Mikey let out a little embarrassed laugh. "Are you kidding me?" Raph began. "Leo possibly being tortured and we're off chasing after you, because _you _didn't tie your mask tight enough this night." he finished. Mikey opened his mouth to say sorry, but suddenly, all three T-phones went off. "The Tracking system?" Donnie wondered aloud as he pulled out his T-phone. Donnie did a double take at the system, making sure it wasn't a mistake. "Guys..." he began to say. "It says that Leo's inside the very building we're standing on." At Donnie's words, Raph and Mikey took a look down at the roof they were standing on. For a moment, no one said anything. Then Raph hugged Mikey and said "I don't know how you did it, Mikey. But tighten your mask tighter next time." "Alright, here's what we need to do." Donnie began to say.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way in Brazil, Bryce was up working to discover what the Kraang's next plan was. _"After their invasion plan failed. They went back to being subtle again. According to our mole, they are building something... a machine...we know they are going to use it in an attempt to take over the world again, but what is for?" _ she thought to herself. "Working late, again?" whispered Haru's voice, as he leaned against her shoulder. "Yes,_ Primo _Haru. I'm trying to discover what the Kraang are plotting." Bryce explained. "There's nothing wrong with working hard, but it's getting late and you need your sleep." Haru advised. "I can't sleep, not until-" Bryce began to say, but then she spotted her _Freaky Friday _book on the living room table, out of the corner of her eyes. Suddenly, Bryce knew what the Kraang where planing to use the machine for. _"Claro, por que eu nao vi isso antes?" _Bryce said aloud. "What are you talking about?" a perplexed Haru questioned. Before Bryce could explain to Haru what she had just learned, suddenly the phone rang. _"Who could be_ _calling at this time of night?" _Haru thought to himself, as he took a look at the caller ID. _"Of course, it's my boss."_ Haru added mentally. Haru picked the phone and said _"Ola?" _"We have a new assignment for you." said his boss's voice on the other end of the phone. "What is it?" Haru asked his voice completely serious. "We're sending you and a team to the American Branch." his boss replied. "What's the mission and who am I working with?" Haru inquired."You're working with Ursula Meminger, Maria Abate, Tulio Garcia, David Amiga and Dr. Stone." His boss replied. _"QUE!"_ Haru cried out in shock, as his mind flashed back to training with his father. _"Shinkashi, buraisu wa kagaku no anarisuto, de wanai heihidearu."_ he added. "You know I don't speak Japanese, right?" his boss replied. Embarrassed, Haru handed the phone to Bryce. It was a habit of his to start ranting Spanish, English or Japanese. If he was feeling particularly strong about something. Sometime he would rant in all four languages. That was especially true on the day when Ingrid disappeared.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Six months ago, Haru had woken up late on Saturday morning. Ingrid had already got up and left their bedroom.  
_

_Haru got up, grabbed a bathrobe and walked into the kitchen. In the kitchen was Bryce, typing away at her laptop. _

_"Bryce, where's Ingrid?" Haru asked, as he pored himself a glass of orange juice. "She went downstairs to see the new flowers in the lobby." Bryce replied, not looking up from her lab top. _

_"Well as long as she's in the building, she's safe." Haru remarked. "You something? I've been thinking, once we manged to destroy the Kraang, we can use our technology to strengthen our country." he added. _

_"Yes, no more poverty." Bryce agreed. Then eight hours later, Ingrid still hadn't come back from the lobby. By now, Haru and Bryce were starting to get worried.  
_

_"How long does it take to stop and smell flowers?" Haru wondered aloud as concern filled his voice._

_"I don't know, but I don't think it should take this long." Bryce replied._

_Haru and Bryce whipped out their cell phones at once._

_Haru called Ingrid first, but all he got was her answering machine._

_"I can't reach her." was all Haru said to Bryce as he hung up the phone._

_"Well let's wait a few minutes and see if she calls back." Bryce suggested._

_"Ya han pasado ocho horas desde que nos vimos por ultima vez Ingrid." Haru reminded. "Wareware wa sora ga teokure ni naru mae ni keisatsu ni denwa suru hitsuyo ga arimasu." he added, worriedly.  
_

_End Flashback:_

* * *

Haru felt himself being brought out of his thoughts, as he felt the phone being passed back into his hands. "I forgot to mention your mission. With the exception of Dr. Stone, you and your teammates will go undercover as collaborators for the Kraang. In order to find out when their next invasion attempt will be." Haru's boss explained.

"Thank you sir, and my deepest apologies for flipping out, sir." Haru replied with complete sincerity. "I understand you're going though a hard time, but I need to tell you two things. First of all, let me finish, when I'm speaking. Second of all, you're going to run 100 laps in the training room, while listening to nothing but Sesame Street songs, before we go to New York." His boss said in a firm tone. "Is that clear?" he added. "Yes, sir." Haru said as he began to feel bends of sweat run down his forehead. Shortly afterwards, Haru heard his boss hang up on the other end.

_"Primo_ Haru, are you okay?" Bryce inquired with concern in her voice. "No, I'm not. I now have to run 100 laps in the training room, while listening to nothing but Sesame street songs." Haru explained with despair in his voice. Bryce didn't know whether to tell Haru how sorry she was or laugh at the idea that he would be listening to nothing but Sesame Street music during his punishment. "If it's any consolation, I know what the Kraang are planing to do with that machine. They're planing to use it to switch their minds with every world leader on the planet, in order to make their invasion easier." Bryce explained to her cousin. Haru felt two emotions run though him, pride that his cousin was able to discover this in time and tension towards how much of their plan was already completed. "Did you tell the boss, this?" asked Haru. "Of course, I did. I told him while you were pulling yourself together." Bryce replied, looking serious.

* * *

**Well looks like are getting interesting. The gang has found where Leo is being kept and Elsa's family is coming NY. Will they meet the turtles?**

**Remember, reviews are always nice to get. **

**Even though the shout out towards Sesame Street seemed mean spirited, I didn't place there to be mean, only to be funny, as I enjoyed the series when I was little. **

**By the way, did anyone see Vengeance is mine?  
**

**Was I the only one who felt like crying at the end?**

* * *

_**Translations: English to Portuguese:**_

_**Afinal, ele será vendido em breve. Poderia muito bem dizer a ele. : After all, he will be sold soon. Might as well tell him.  
**_

_**Sim, não! Eu já falei demais: Aye, no! I said too much!  
**_

_**Claro, por que eu nao vi isso antes?: Of course, why didn't I see it before?**_

_**Ola: Hello**_

_**Primo: Cousin. **_

_**Translations: English to Spanish: **_

_**Que: What**_

_**Ya han pasado ocho horas desde que nos vimos por ultima vez Ingrid.: It's already been eight hours, since we last saw Ingrid.  
**_

_**Translations: English to Japanese:**_

_**Shikashi, buraisu wa, kagaku no anarisuto, de wanai heishidearu: But Bryce is a science analyst, not a solider.**_

_**Wareware wa sora ga teokure ni naru mae ni keisatsu ni denwa suru hitsuyo ga arimasu.: We need to call the police before it's too late.**_


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any characters, except the ones I created.

Thank you Guest Alejandra, Guest Melissa and Guest Cynthia for your reviews.

Thank you Ninja-Justice for favoring this story.

Thank you lionsrcute1 for favoring and following this story.

Thank you LuNaLoVeComiCs for favoring and following this story. Also thank you for favoring me as an author.

TMNT and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Keven Laid.

Sesame Street belongs to PBS.

* * *

After her talk with Leo, Marisol had gone back to her cleaning duties. The current room she was cleaning now happened to be the baby's room. Robert had been preparing this room for the baby-Elsa? Was that what the turtles have named her?-since he learned the baby would be a girl. He seemed disappointed by that fact somehow. Marisol's eyes took in the room. It had been painted a bland pink color. It had a white crib that almost looked like a cage in the center of the room. A diaper changing area was placed in the right side of the room. On left side of the room, was a closet filled with diapers, baby clothes and toys. Marisol didn't know why, but for some reason she suddenly hated this room and everything in it. She began to furiously scrub away at the walls and floor of the room, as if looking an excuse to be out of the room faster. As she tided up the room, Marisol couldn't help but recall a conversation between herself and Ingrid.

_Flashback:_

_Marisol wheeled cart that carried Ingrid's lunch towards Ingrid's room. Ingrid's afternoon meal was a tray of food, that was large enough for two people. The door could only be both opened and locked from the outside.  
_

_Marisol reached into her pocket for the master prison key. She then unlocked the door and entered Ingrid's room with the tray.  
_

_If one didn't know what the room was for, it would at first glace, appear to be a five star hotel suite._

_Ingrid was seven months along with her pregnancy and resting on the bed. But rather, than be happy about that fact like most woman, she was depressed. _

_Even though she had been given more freedom to move around and have the room decorated with any kind of materials she liked. Ingrid was still absolutely miserable.  
_

_"Your lunch?" Marisol said as she entered the suite. "I'm not feeling well." Ingrid replied as she absentmindedly brush a stand of her brown hair out of her face. "Do you need to go to the bathroom or would you like me to call the doctor?" Marisol asked, looking concerned. "NAO!" Ingrid said a little to quickly. "Please...Please..Please don't call the doctor, he'll tell Robert and then..." her voice trailed off. Ever since she was a child, Marisol had worked as a maid for Robert. She always did what he asked of her, but now after being assigned to tend to Ingrid until her baby was born, Marisol started to question Robert's wishes. She knew Robert had meant well, he only wanted the Kraang gone from Earth, but the sight of Ingrid becoming more and more depressed, was starting to get to Marisol. Even if Robert was keeping the baby from "falling into the wrong hands." "Does he hurt you?" Marisol inquired, looking as though she would hit her boss, if he was. "No, but he frightens me..." Ingrid replied, as she suddenly began to cry. "He can't possibly love her..." Ingrid wept as she hugged her stomach protectively. She looked at Marisol right in eye and said "How can you stand by and let him do this to me and my baby?" Marisol felt uncomfortable, but attempted to bury that feeling deep inside her. "I'm just a maid, I do whatever Robert tells me to do." she said as sat the tray down on the bed that Ingrid was resting on. "So, you're saying that you'll stand by and allow Robert to take my baby because you were ordered to?" Ingrid asked in an outraged tone. "If he ordered to kill yourself, would you do it?" she added as her eyes hardened. Marisol couldn't take it anymore. She found herself running towards the nearest bathroom and vomited.  
_

_End Flashback:_

As Marisol began to put away the cleaning supplies, she thought to herself._ "Como posso ficar assim? Robert tem feito muito por mim. Ele me deu uma casa, comida, roupa e um emprego. Tudo o que ele queria em troca era para eu levar os seus segredos para o tumulo. Mas desde que ele foi demitio de seu trabalho, ele se tornou mais. Eu sei que ele esta tentando acabar com essa seculos longa guerra, mas ele esta disposto a raptar um bebe e vender um mutante...!"  
_It was then she knew she needed tell Robert that if he sold Leo, then she will quit in response. She then stood up and began to walk towards Robert's office.

* * *

Little did Marisol know was that Raph, Donnie and Mikey had just entered the building. All three brothers, hid themselves in the shadows, as they quietly crept through the building. Suddenly they heard approaching voices, coming towards their direction. "...Going to come the auction?" the first voice asked. "I don't know, but I sure hope that none of the foot clan comes." replied the second voice. "Why?" questioned the first voice, the owner stepping out of the shadows. The three turtles could see the owner was a human male in his 20s. "You know how Robert feels about about people who work with the Kraang for their own selfish reasons. If they come to buy the turtle, Robert would refuse them and a fight would break out." the second voice answered, as it's owner stepped out of the shadows, revealing the owner to be another male human with light brown skin. "Besides that clan is full of nut jobs, it's too small to be a country and too large to be an insane asylum." _"Well that's something we can agree upon." _Raph thought to himself, in amusement. Mikey covered his mouth, to block out his giggles. "Can you believe that you used to be a cockroach,Matheus?" the first man said to his companion."I know! And to think that all it took was the dna of that unborn baby to turn me back to normal." the man called Matheus answered. At this, Raph, Donnie and Mikey exchanged shocked looks with each other. None of the brothers said anything, but they were all thinking the same thing._ "OH MY GOSH! ELSA COULD CURE PEOPLE IN THE WOMB!"  
_

"I hope that the rest of the turtles will do the smart thing and return the child to us." Matheus added. "It would a real shame to sell one of the heroes that saved the world-" However he never got to finish his sentience, because Raph reached out and knocked out Matheus with one hit. Before the first man could register what was going on, Mikey whipped out his nun-chucks and started fighting with the first-man. "Tell me what you've done with Leo!" Mikey demanded angrily. "It's not what _I've _done with your brother," The first man began to reply tauntingly, as he dogged Mikey's attacks. "It's about what-" But like his companion, he never got to finish his sentience, because Raph quickly knocked him out. "Man, that guy was making me angry." he stated. "Guys, we need to find Leo." Donnie said. No sooner had the words left his mouth, who should wander into their path, but a skunk mutant dressed in a maid's uniform. Upon seeing the turtles, Marisol felt her eyes go wide and her mouth hang open. Before she had the chance to flee, Raph garbed her by the arm, threw her against the wall and said "Where. is. my. brother?" "You're Leo's brothers?" Marisol whispered. "You better not have hurt him or I'll-" Rpah started to say. "Wait, wait. I'll take you to him and return his weapons to you. Just, please don't hurt me." Marisol interrupted. "You're his jailer?" Donnie wondered. "No, I'm just his maid." Marisol replied. With Raph was keeping a tight grip on her arm as Marisol led them to an elevator. As the four of them stepped inside, Marisol couldn't help but feel the tension mounting. "Where are his weapons?" Raph demanded. "Three floors before the prison suites." Marisol explained. "Prison sweets? You guys give candy to your prisoners?" Mikey questioned. "Mikey, she meant 'prison suite'. As in a hotel room, not a candy." Donnie explained. In spite of circumstances, Marisol couldn't help but let a giggle. _"Estas Tartarugas sao mutio engracado."_ She thought to herself as she pushed the weapons room button in the elevator. When the doors closed themselves and the elevator began to rise up towards the weapons room, Marisol hoped that Raph wouldn't hit her. _"Nao, a menos que voce lhe de uma razao muito."_ She reminded herself. After what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened up to the sight of the weapons room. Donnie quickly spotted Leo's katanas, on a nearby shelf and rushed over to grab them. Shortly afterwards, Donnie headed back inside the elevator, Marisol punished the button that lead to the prison suites. She could feel the tension fade ever so slightly, but it was still there. After what seemed like a century, Marisol and the turtles were greeted with sight of the prison suites. "_This _is were you keep your prisoners?" a perplexed Mikey asked as his eyes marveled at the sight the hallway, in spite of himself. It looked more like a hotel, rather then a dungeon. "Only the ones that have great value." Marisol replied. "Stop wasting time." Raph demanded. Marisol quickly pulled out the master prison key and opened Leo's door. At once Leo leaped out of the doorway and hugged his brothers. "You're okay!" Mikey cried with delight in his voice. "Not for long." spoke a familiar feminine voice. Marisol and the turtles turned around to see Sky and a group of solders standing right in front of them. "I see you have taken one of our maids hostage and have failed to bring the asset like we asked." Sky said. "Now, I'm afraid that none of you will leave this building ever again." she said. "A pregnant woman escaped from here, didn't she?" Mikey quipped, as Donnie tossed Leo his katanas. Leo caught them with complete ease as Sky frowned. Then a moment later, Sky and her solders lunged at the turtles.

* * *

As the turtles were fighting their way out of Robert's building. April had just put Elsa down for a nap in Splinter's room. She quietly closed the door behind her as she began to walk back into the living room. April's thoughts wondered towards her father. She had only been reunited with him for such a short time, before he was turned into a mutant. When she had learned the turtles were responble for her father's mutation, she was prepared to sever all ties with them. But after talking with Casey and the turtles coming to rescue from Karai, she decided to give them a second chance. Donnie had promised her that he would find a way to cure her father, but never in a million years, did she think that a cure would appear on the turtles doorstep. Like everyone else, April was stunned to learn that Elsa could reverse the affects of mutagen. She was also excited her father could be cured and they could be a family again. On the other hand was she really going to risk the life of a child that was only a few days old? She knew the answer would be no. Unlike the Foot, the Kraang and that mysterious group that was after the baby, April and the Hamato clan were not monsters. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that the best solution would be for Donnie to take some samples of Elsa's dna and use them to create retro-mutagen. "Hey, Red. Timmy and I were just talking about our families." Casey said, as his voice cut through her thoughts. "I live with my mom and dad." Timmy explained. "Sorry, about acting out. Splinter told me about your dad." Timmy said. "I just couldn't believe that I was a monster...it's not fair. All I ever wanted was to be a hero. Just like the turtles." he added. "Maybe you just need more practice," April began to say. _"No! Don't encourage him!" _Casey thought to himself. "Timothy," Splinter said as he appeared in the living room. "Perhaps, it is best if you call your parents and let them know that you are okay." he finished. "I have an even better idea, why don't I go home and tell them I'm okay." Timmy replied. Splinter gripped Timmy's shoulders, looked him right in the eyes as he said "Timothy, you must understand, to your parents have been missing for over a year. Think about it, would they believe you if you told them that you were turned into a mutant for a whole year and you were only recently turned back to normal because of a baby?" Timmy thought it over, before he replied. "You're right, they'll think I was kidnapped and drugged up or something." "Do not tell them the truth just yet." Splinter advised. "Why?" Timmy questioned. "Because, you once worked for the foot and if they learn that you're human again, they will want to learn it happened." Splinter explained. "Oh I get it, you don't want me telling them about the baby." Timmy realized. "Yes, if they found out what she can do, they'll try to kidnap and raise her to be foot solder." April piped up.

* * *

As Splinter, April and Casey were discussing what would Timmy's cover story would be, the turtles were currently fighting against the mercenaries.

Leo was in a katana match with Sky, while Raph, Donnie and Mikey were fighting their own battles. "It doesn't have to be this way, you could join us and help us destroy the Kraang." Sky pleaded. "Are you kidding me?" Leo yelled as he blocked a hit. "Even if you haven't kidnapped me and tried to sell me. I still would say no, you killed an innocent woman and are trying to steal a baby." Leo added. "You're going down!" Raph cried as he kicked a mercenary into the wall. Two mercenaries leaped at Mikey. Mikey, thinking fast, turned his head spin- into a spin kick! Knocking out, both solders at once. Donnie deciding enough was enough, waited until his brothers were near him, before pulling out a smoke bomb from his shell and taking the chance to escape. Sky and Marisol coughed until the smoke had been cleared away, before realizing the turtles were gone. Sky walked over towards Marisol and said "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" her eyes softening in Marisol's direction. "Nao." Marisol replied. "Come, we must tell Robert that the turtles escaped." Sky grimaced. "Why do you need me to come? I'm just the maid." Marisol questioned. "You're more than 'just the maid' to Robert. If listens to you, he'll go easy on me and my team." Sky replied with a hit of envy in her voice.

* * *

As Sky and Marisol were preparing to tell Robert what had happened. Leo was happily reunited with his brothers. Once they had reached a safe distance, away from Robert's building, Raph, Donnie and Mikey gave Leo a big brotherly hug. "It's good to have you back, Leo." Raph said as he wrapped his arms around his older brother. "Did they hurt you?" asked Mikey with his puppy dog eyes. "No, they mostly kept me locked up that room. I was only brought out for dinner." Leo replied. Then Leo remembered something that Marisol told him. "Guys, I learned more about Elsa's mom and Robert." Leo began to say. " First of all, the maid that was assigned to me, she told me that Robert was fired from the Anti-Kraang movement." Leo explained. "WHAT!" cried all three of his brothers at once. "Why am I not surprised." Raph muttered under his breath. "What did you learn about Elsa's mom?" Mikey questioned."Her name is Ingrid and she's from Brazil." Leo added. "WHAT!" Raph, Donnie and Mikey cried out at once. "What are we going to do now?" wondered Mikey. "Yeah, we've never even been out of the country." Raph added. "Donnie please tell me, they speak English in Brazil." Leo pleaded. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Donnie promised.

* * *

Later that evening, after, April and Casey took Timothy home to his family, the turtles recounted to Splinter what had happened and what they have learned. Splinter stood there and listened. Splinter pulled at his bread as his mind went over what his sons were telling him. As Splinter was thinking, Donnie was typing away at the laptop, hoping to find more information on Brazil. "This is most troublesome, my sons. You are all aware that we can not leave this country." Splinter stated. "Guys, I found some information on Brazil." Donnie interrupted. At once, Splinter and three remaining turtles surrounded the labtop. "Please let them speak English down there." Raph pleaded. "I don't know any Spanish." Mikey agreed. "Actually, they speak Portuguese in Brazil." Donnie explained. "Do they speak any other languages?" Raph added. "Well the other two major languages are Italian and German. Depending which part of the country that you're in. They also speak Chinese, Japanese and Korean. " Donnie added. "Well at least that's one language we know." Leo said , trying to be optimistic. "Anyway, how was Timmy's reunion with his family?" he added trying to change the subject. "April told it was very emotional." Splinter replied. "What did Timmy tell them?" Donnie inquired. "That he cannot recall what has happened to him." Splinter replied. "Well, at least he's keeping quit." Raph muttered. "But how are we going to return Elsa to her family now?" Mikey interjected, bemoaning the situation. "I don't know but we'll find a way. Once we do, we must explain the situation to Elsa's father." Splinter vowed. "How are we going to find and contact him?" Raph mused. "It's not like he's on a plane to New York right now." he added.

* * *

But what the Hamato family didn't realize was that there was a plane carrying Haru Zamora, Bryce Stone and several other solders, towards New York City at that very moment.

"I can't believe that he made you listen to Sesame Street songs!" Ursula Meminger exclaimed, as she cried tears of laughter.

"It's not funny, Meminger." Haru muttered under his breath, as he fought the urge to start singing 'Elmo's world.' for about the 40th time. "Then why am I laughing?" Ursula replied as she let out a hearty laugh. _"Deve resistir matando impulso." _Haru thought to himself, as he griped his seat. As he took deep calming breathes, the lights in the plane began to flicker on and off. "Meminger, lay off him." Tulio Garcia piped up from his magazine. "Obrigado." Haru replied to his fellow solder. "Any word on your wife, yet?" asked David Amiga, as he joined in the conversion. "No, not yet." Haru said in a sad tone. "Ever since she disappeared, I wake up wondering will this be the day when the phone rings to tell me that they found Ingrid lying dead in a pit somewhere." as he finished his sentence, the light above Haru went out. At once Bryce, reached out to Haru with her mind.

_"Vamos, Primo Haru. Empurre esses pensamentos para longe e ter esperanca."_ she spoke telepathically. Just then the plane began to distend towards the runway. "We have now reached New York City," the plot's voice spoke from the speaker. "Thank you for choosing to fly with us today." he added. "I can't believe it. We're really here." Bryce said in awe. "I always wanted to go New York." David spoke up. Haru let out a sigh as he said "Welcome to America."

* * *

**The turtles have saved Leo and Haru has arrived in NY, just as the turtles contemplated the chances of Elsa's father of coming to America. **

**Ha ha little do they know. :)**

**Did I make Timmy act out of character in the last chapter?**

**Please review, remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors mean faster updates.**

**Guest Melissa: Since it's a well known fact that Karai has mommy issues, I felt that she could easy empathize with Elsa and be disgusted by Robert has done to Ingrid. That's very clever of you spot that.  
**

**Guest Alejandra: I meant for that scene when Haru is ordered to listen to nothing Sesame Street songs to be funny. Don't worry, Haru will meet the turtles eventually.  
**

**Guest Cynthia: Wait 'till I get to the later chapters, Robert only gets worse from there.  
**

**After your comments, I realized that Marisol is more morally complex, then the rest of Robert's team.**

* * *

_**Translations: English to Portuguese: **_

_**Nao!: No!**_

_**Como posso ficar por assim?: How can I stand by like this?**_

_**Robert tem feito muito por mim: Robert's done so much for me.**_

_**Ele me deu uma casa, comida, roupa e um emprego.: He gave me a home, food, clothes and a job.**_

_**Tudo o que ele queria em troca era para eu levar os seus segredos para o tumulo: All he wanted in return was for me to take his secrets to the gave.**_

_**Mas desde que ele foi demitio de seu trabalho, ele se tornou mais cruel: But ever since he was fired from his job, he's become more ruthless.**_

_**Eu sei que ele esta tentando acabar com seculos longa guerra, mas ele esta disposto a raptar um bebe e vender um mutante: I know he's trying to end this centuries long war, but he's willing to kidnap a baby and sell a mutant...!**_

_**Estas tartarugas sao muito engracado: These turtles are pretty funny. **_

_**Nao, a menos que voce lhe de uma razao muito: Not unless you give him a reason too.**_

_**Deve resister matando impulso: Must resist killing impulse.**_

_**Obrigado: Thanks.**_

_**Vamos, Primo Haru. Empurre esses pensamentos para longe e ter esperanca: Come on, Cousin Haru. Push those thoughts away and have hope.**_


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any characters, except the ones I created.

Thank you Black Raider, Guest Alejandra, Guest Melissa, Guest Cynthia and Shadowcelticassa for your reviews.

Thank you Black Raider for following and favoring this story.

Thank you Black Raider for favoring me as an author as well.

Thank you Ciciella10123 for following and favoring this story.

Thank you DragonChampion for following and favoring this story.

Thank you xXNightWatcherXx for following and favoring this story.

Thank you xxxMadameMysteryxxx for following this story.

TMNT and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Kevin Laid.

* * *

**Warning this chapter has some really dark moments.**

* * *

As Haru, Bryce, David, Ursula, Tulio and Maria Abate walked inside the American Branch building of the Anti-Kraang movement. They couldn't help but chat amongst themselves. "I hope we can at least see Lady Liberty before we head back to base." Ursula gushed. "We're here on a mission, not to sight-see, Meminger." Maria reminded her female solder. "Awww...one can dream, can't she?" Ursula replied in a sad tone. "Anyway, I hope we can get back in time before the World Cup starts." she added.

"Are you kidding me?" David interrupted. Tulio then, put in his two cents. "Our government has spend so much on the World Cup, that it's causing riots in the streets." "You have a point, Tulio. Some days, I don't even want to leave the base anymore." Maria added. As the group continued talk about the upcoming World Cup and its effects on the population of Brazil, Haru found his thoughts wandering towards last year's Christmas party.

_Flashback:_

_The party was being held in the main hall of the building. The dress code was formal. Ingrid was dressed in a flowing silver and golden gown, while Haru was dressed in a red and black tuxedo. In the corner of his eye, he could see that a karaoke bar had been set up. He smirked at the sight. "Karaoke on level one." he whispered to Ingrid. _

_She then turned her head in the direction of the karaoke machine and smiled. "Something tells me that Ursula and Maria are going to be hogging the machine all night later on." She replied. "Wanna sign up, before they do?" Haru questioned. Ingrid let out a girlish giggle, before replying "Sure, let's." Haru grinned and began to ask "So what song do you want to-" But Haru was never able found out what song Ingrid wanted to sing. Because at that moment, a familiar voice called out to the couple._

_ "Haru, Ingrid." Haru turned in the direction of the voice to see that it was Robert, who was dressed a tuxedo as well. "Robert," Haru greeted warmly as he shook his hand. "How's the proposal coming along?" Haru inquired. "Not good, the high council says it's too extreme. They always say that whenever I proposal a plan of action." Robert lamented. "You guys just need to come up with a compromise." Ingrid interjected into the conversation. _

_"Ingrid, you always hope for the best, and that's a wonderful quality you have." Robert stated as he briefly looked at her. He then turned back towards Haru and asked "May I steal your wife?" "What?" Haru replied, confused. "For a dance?" Robert repeated."Why not, Haru? It's only just one dance." Ingrid chimed in. _

_"Why don't you sign us up for karaoke, during that time. I promise to dance with you all night long." she added playfully. "Alright, what's harm?" Haru agreed. As Robert led Ingrid towards the dance floor, Ingrid turned around and gave Haru a little wave. Haru lifted his hand and waved back with a smile on his face.  
_

_End Flashback:_

"Thinking about Primo Ingrid, Primo Haru?" Bryce said, interrupting his thoughts. "Yes." Haru replied, quietly as he wrapped his arms around her. Changing the subject, Haru wondered aloud. "I heard Robert's moved to the states since he got fired, I wonder what he's been up too?"

* * *

At that moment, Robert was in his office, listening to Sky and Marisol's recount of the turtles escaping. After listening, he turned towards Marisol and asked "Did Raphael hurt you?" "No, but I was afraid he would if I didn't help him." Marisol explained. Robert frowned before replying. "Sky, take Marisol back to the servant's quarters and watch over her until she has recovered." "What, but Robert-?" Marisol started to say, but Robert held up his hand and said "I can't bear the thought that you are scared. Tonight, I'll come up with a better plan. Then we will not only retrieve the asset, we'll capture Raphael and teach him a lesson on treating woman with respect, as well." Robert finished.

_"No entanto, você está disposto a prejudicar uma mulher inocente em nome de destruir o Kraang."_ Marisol thought to herself as Sky led her back towards her room.

As Robert watched Marisol leave with Sky, his mind flashed back towards the day when he had first learned that not only was Ingrid pregnant, but that her unborn child could reverse the affects of Mutagen.

_Six months ago:_

_"Haru, é lamentável o que eu fiz para você e sua esposa. Mas isso sumo conselho criticou me deixou escolha. Eu só estou fazendo o que posso para voltar para o AKM." Robert was thinking to himself. Suddenly one of his human solders from his new private Anti-Kraang movement, appeared in his office. "Sir, you need to see the security tapes, right away!" the solder said, breathlessly. "What? Has the bait been damaged?" Robert demanded. "No, she's fine. But it's just that-I can't explain it, you **really **need to see this yourself." the solder insisted. Robert rolled his eyes, and simply followed the solder to the TV room._

_ The solder pressed play on the closest security camera. What Robert would see on that footage, he would never forget. On the small screen was Ingrid as she was staring at the flowers, that were being set up in the main hallway. After taking in the sight of the beautiful hues of blues and purples, she decided to go back to her apartment. But before she could, one of Robert's men, a mutant chameleon, grabbed her from behind. Ingrid opened her mouth to scream, but the mutant chameleon quickly covered her mouth with a drugged cloth as he wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist. _

_The chameleon began to drag her out, towards the back exit. As Ingrid felt herself getting sleepy, she struggled fight against her kidnapper. As they left the building and began moving closer and closer towards the van, Ingrid was suddenly able to free one hand and attempted to hit the mutant chameleon. As her hand brushed against the chameleon, something amazing happened. The chameleon suddenly began to revert back to it's original form, until it was nothing but just an ordinary chameleon._

_ Sadly, Ingrid had passed out that moment and more of Robert's men simply picked her up and carried her into the van. Once the footage had ended, Robert felt his head spinning. "Did I just see I what I thought I saw?" Robert questioned aloud. "I know, I checked the area for proof myself, and I found this." the solder added as he held up a small cage with the now normal chameleon inside it. Robert felt his eyes widen at the sight. However, he quickly started issuing orders. "Take our guest back to our building, have a doctor preform a **very** thorough exam on her, then take her to my chambers and make sure she is secure."  
_

_Return to present day:_

"Sir," called Matheus as he rushed into the office, interrupting Robert's thoughts. "What is it?" Robert demanded, slightly annoyed. "You have that business meeting at noon later." Matheus reminded him. Robert felt his eyes go wide at the news. "Is the presentation ready?" he questioned Matheus. "Of course, sir." Matheus replied. "Good, now go and rest, we have a long day ahead of us." Robert replied as he began to massage his temples.

* * *

As Robert was getting ready for his business meeting, at the foot clan head quarters, a very different meeting was taking place at that very moment. Fishface a.k.a Xever had just received rather interesting news from his street contacts. He didn't fully believe it, it seemed to good to be true. However, just to be sure, he secretly decided to send some footbots to spy on Timmy.

A couple miles away downtown, Timmy was blissfully unaware of the evil that was about to unleashed upon him and his family. He decided to spend as much time with his Mom and Dad as possible to make up for lost time. He didn't know how long was going to be able to keep stalling his parents requests for answers. They seemed to have accepted his story for now, but who knows how it would be, until they took him to see a specialist?

* * *

Meanwhile in the lair, the turtles, Splinter, April and Casey were discussing how to contact Elsa's father. "How can we contact him?" Donnie questioned. "All we have to go on is the name 'Ingrid' and who knows how many 'Ingrid's' live in Brazil? We don't even know her last name." he added. "Not to mention, you guys have left your dna all over her body, when you carried her back to the lair." Casey pointed out. "What? But Elsa's daddy wouldn't think that we would hurt her and her mom, would he?" Mikey wondered as he adjusted Elsa in his arms. "After all we are taking care of Elsa and trying to keep her safe from the bad guys." he added. "It's that right, little sis?" Mikey cooed at Elsa.

Elsa giggled as she griped her tiny hand around Mikey's third finger on his hand. "Unfortunately my son, not everyone can look past your appearances." Splinter explained, grimy. "I must admit, if I were in Elsa's father's shoes and discovered that my wife's body was in the lair of mutants along with my child. I would most likely assume that the mutants had killed her and kidnapped my child. Especially after my wife had vanished for a long time." he finished. At those words, the turtles exchanged glaces, their expressions slowly becoming ones of horror. "We've got to wipe away our dna of the body." Donnie cried in panic.

At his raised voice, Elsa started to fuss. Mikey began to gently rock her "It's alright, baby sis. Donnie didn't mean to scare you." he said as he gently stroked her head. Elsa looked at April and telepathically asked _"I don't understand, why would anyone think that Daddy and big brothers are bad?"_ April thought over her response, before replying "Look Elsa, Splinter and your brothers...they're different looking. Sadly people tend to judge others by how they look." she added. "Elsa's talking to you again?" asked Leo as he and his brothers watched the exchange. "Yep." April answered. "First it was the balls of light, then it was reversing mutagen, now she can talk to April telepathically. Just what else is Elsa capable of and does her dad have powers too?" Raph wondered aloud.

* * *

In the basement of the American Anti-Kraang building, Haru was demonstrating his telekinesis for the American officials by lifting a tank in the air. Haru stared at the tank as he slowly placed it back on the ground. "Nice work, Zamora." the translator Alex Ramos exclaimed. "It's nothing." Haru said as he gazed at the floor below him. "Were you born with this ability?" asked Ramos."Yes, I was. But my father helped me to master it." Haru replied as his mind wandered towards his late father.

_Flashback:_

_He was resting on an operating table in a lab, after the substance had made it's way through his system._

_After the straps had been taken off, all Haru wanted to do was close his eyes and rest. Finally it didn't hurt anymore and he could sleep._

_But before Haru could sleep, he felt his weeping father griped his hand as he said "Haru...please forgive me..."_

_End flashback: _

"Zamora? Are you okay?" wondered Ramos, bringing Haru out of his thoughts. Haru shook his head as he said "I need a break."

* * *

As Haru went on his break. The turtles went to the surface, in order to speak to someone that could hopefully help them learn who Ingrid's husband was and where to find him. The windows were blocked as though to give the impression that no one lived in the apartment, but the turtles knew for a fact that someone did live there. Donnie looked both ways, making sure no one saw himself or his brothers, before he knocked several times on the window. The block on the window was slowly removed, revealing the face of Jack Kurtzman on the other side of the window.

Kurtzman quickly opened the window, before whispering "Come in, come in." Without wasting a second, the turtles quickly climbed inside. As Kurtzman securely shut the window behind them, he asked "Is it Kraang related?" "Yeah, have you heard about the Anti-Kraang movement?" Mikey asked. At Mikey's words, Kurtzman's eyes widened in surprise. "How did learn about them?" he questioned.

"Never mind how, what do you know about them?" Raph demanded. "They have been around almost as long as the Kraang have. No one knows just who the founders of the movement were, but what most involved do agree on, is that the movement was started by a group of 12 people. As the Kraang's presence grew and spend on Earth, so did the Anti-Kraang movement's. So far the Kraang and the AKM have been locked into a stalemate with each other." Kurtzman explained. "Okay, we get it. We need you to look up a man named Robert Gruber and a woman named Ingrid." Raph replied. "We believe that he was fired from the Anti-Kraang movement and how he's chasing after..." Donnie started to say, but Mikey interjected with "Our sister." "Your sister?" Kurtzman replied, perplexed.

"Mikey!" Leo, Raph and Donnie cried in frustration. "We talked about this, the few people who know about her, the better." Donnie reminded him. "April?" Kurtzman wondered. "No, who are you talking about?" he added, confused. "We found a baby in the sewers and this Robert guy is after her." Leo explained.

"We got a little sister now." Mikey cheered with excitement. "Until we can find her father." Donnie reminded him. "All we know about him is that he's in the Brazilian branch of the Anti-Kraang movement and that his wife is named Ingrid." Leo piped up. Kurtzman stoked his chin in thought before replying. "It might take me awhile, but I can find out more about this Robert and Ingrid." he answered.

As the turtles were waiting to learn more about the Anti-Kraang movement, Robert and Elsa's father, they began to talk amongst themselves. "So what do you think Elsa's dad is like?" Mikey wondered. "I don't know, hopefully he's like Splinter." Leo replied. "I can't imagine what he must be going through." Donnie added. Leo looked like he wanted to say something, but before he could, Kurtzman called out "I found some information on Robert."

At once, the turtles rushed over to Kurtzman. "He was a major stagiest in the Brazilian branch of the Anti-Kraang movement, but he was fired for coming up with plans that were too extremist and dangerous to the Earth." Kurtzman explained. "I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON THAT NUT JOB WAS FIRED!" Raph yelled. "Have you found anything on Ingrid, yet?" Leo asked. "As for Ingrid, I found some pictures of five different Ingrids that are married to members of the Brazilian Anti-Kraang movement." Kurtzman replied as he pulled out five freshly printed pictures from his coat.

Leo and his brothers looked at the first photo. The first picture was of a woman in her late forties/early fifties. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. "That's not our Ingrid." Raph replied bluntly. "How do you-" Kurtzman started to say, but Raph shot him down with. "We found her body as we were leaving for patrol. We know darn well what she looks like." Kurtzman became quiet as he took back the first picture and handed them the second picture.

It contained a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. All four turtles simply shook their heads "no." Kurtzman took the second picture back as he handed the turtles a third picture. In the fame was a woman with chocolate brown skin, with black hair and brown eyes. "Not even close." Raph quipped. Kurtzman took back the third picture and handed them a fourth picture.

This time the turtles gasped at the woman in the photo. For in that picture was Elsa's mother, before she had gotten pregnant. Her dark brown hair was neatly framing her face. Her periwinkle eyes were shining with happiness to match the smile on her face. "That's her." was all Leo could say. The rest of his brothers were to stunned to say anything.

"Who's her husband?" Leo added. "Her husband's name is Haru Zamora and while he's without a doubt a part of the Anti-Kraang movement, most information regarding him is classified." Kurtzman answered as he printed out a photograph of the man. As the turtles looked at the photo, their faces became one of surprise. In the photo, was a man with black hair and dark almond shaped eyes. Leo could tell he had some Japanese features, but they were mixed with something else as well.

Later on, as the turtles were heading home, they discussed what they had learned. "I don't believe it," Raph muttered. "Yeah, who would've thought that our baby sister has some Japanese ancestry in her." Mikey commented. "I was talking about Kurtzman, unable to find anyway to contact Elsa's dad." Raph explained. "Yeah, if the guy who's the expert on all things Kraang, can't get Elsa's dad's contact info, they who can?" Leo questioned. "Then we'll just have to try harder." Mikey encouraged. "He must be very important to the Anti-Kraang movement, if they're keeping his contact info secret." Donnie said. "Maybe he really does have powers." he added, as they leaped back towards the lair.

* * *

As the turtles were heading towards their lair, Robert was getting ready for bed. _"Eu juro que é mais fácil fazer planos para destruir a Kraang, do que é agradar os clientes. Se apenas Ingrid não escapou, então esse ativo seria meu agora."_ He thought to himself, as his mind wondered back towards when Ingrid became his captive.

_Six months ago:_

_After getting the results from the doctor, Robert was pleased. In fact, he was happier then he had been in a long time. "Devo dar-lhe os meus parabéns. Então tenho de fazer planos para trazer Ingrid para New York ao mesmo tempo." He thought to himself. He decided to see Ingrid, and inform her that her unborn child was the miracle that everyone had been waiting for. When Robert opened the door to his bedroom, he felt his lip curving into a predatory smile as he eyed Ingrid's sleeping form on the bed. _

_Her hands were tied over her head and her legs were pulled apart by leather straps on his bed. Her eyes were closed and a gag had placed over her mouth. Robert simply walked over towards the bed and sat down right beside her. His fingers began to gently caress her stomach. "Então, ela é três meses junto? Prefeito que vai permitir que a abundância de tempo para estudar a criança." He thought to himself. _

_Slowly, Ingrid's eyes began to flutter open. Once she was completely awake, her eyes became filled with fear. At the sight of Robert, Ingrid's eyes widen in shock._

_Robert simply smirked at her, as he reached down and pulled out the gag in her mouth._

_Ingrid coughed and gasped before demanding "Robert, what's going on and why did you tie me up?"_

_"Is it obivious? So you can't escape?" Robert replied with triumph in his voice._

_At his words, Ingrid looked as though she had been punched in the stomach._

_"Why?" she asked in a frightened manner. Robert simply pulled out a remote in his pocket, pointed it at the ceiling and gave it a click. At once, a screen lowed its self from the ceiling and began to play the footage that he himself had witnessed earlier. Once the footage had ended, Ingrid was now completely and utterly surprised. "How did I do that?" she spoke aloud. "That's what I wondered. So while you were sleeping, I had a doctor of mine perform a very thorough exam and I must say 'Congratulations'". As Robert finished speaking, he once again began to caress Ingrid's stomach with a hungry expression on his face._

_ "Why did you kidnap me?" Ingrid demanded, trying not to show fear. "I originally wanted your husband to help me become part of the AKM again. Now I couldn't care less where he is. Because from now on, I'll have your baby." Robert explained._

_At those words, horror, fury and helplessness passed over Ingrid's face as she realized that he was not going to let her go anytime soon._

_Ingrid opened her mouth and screamed "OH GOD! HELP ME! HELP! HELP!" Before Ingrid could continue to scream, Robert quickly covered her mouth with his hand and whispered "Don't bother, the room is sound proof. No one can hear you scream. Like it or not, you are now trapped and there is no way out. Not that it matters anyway, we're going on a trip soon. You should be honored, your child holds the key to curing all those people that the Kraang harmed. No one knows you're here and no one is coming to rescue you." Robert finished. At those words, Ingrid felt both horror and heartbreak. He was going to take her baby and there was nothing she could do about it. Seemingly satisfied, Robert took his hand off her mouth and said "Well that's enough for tonight." _

_Then he retied the gag over Ingrid's mouth and got up to leave. He closed the door behind him as Ingrid began to cry._

_End flashback:_

As the flashback ended, Robert felt himself falling to sleep.

* * *

The next day in the turtles lair, Donnie was gathering samples of Elsa's dna to help create his retro-mutagen. He briefly looked at the different dna samples that he now had. As he placed one slide that contained Elsa's dna under a microscope. He thought about Elsa and her family. If her father didn't want her, maybe his family or April's could take her.

At least with April, they could still see her. If they returned Elsa to her father, they would probably never see her again. On one hand, Raph was right, their home would not be the most great environment to raise a baby in. But they were doing very well in spite of the circumstances. Suddenly Donnie realized that he was becoming fond of the baby. At that moment, his thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" he called. "It's April." April replied on the other side of the door. Feeling excited, Donnie placed the sample down and rushed towards the door. When he opened it, he was not only greeted by April, but Elsa who was in April's arms. Elsa cooed at the sight of Donnie as her face stretched into a big baby smile.

"Morning Elsa." Donnie said as he stroked her head. He whispered to April "Why did you bring her here? It's not safe for her." "She wanted to come." April explained. "Besides I'm the only one who can understand her and she promised to be good." she added. "She's a baby, April. Most babies don't even know the difference between right and wrong." Donnie replied.

_ "I can learn. Tell him."_ Elsa responded telepathically to April. "She says can learn." April told Donnie. "I have no doubt about that, but it will take years to truly learn the difference. Just like it took my brothers and me, years to be proficient in the art of Ninjitsu." Donnie said, as he went back to analyzing Elsa's dna._ "What's Ninjitsu?" _Elsa wondered in her mind. Before April could reply to Elsa, Donnie suddenly interrupted with "April, I think I just found out why Elsa can reverse mutations and do other crazy things." he stated in a surprised tone.

"What?" April whispered as she pressed Elsa close to her chest. "Elsa's..." Donnie began to say, unsure of how to tell April. "Well remember when we discovered that you're part Kraang?" he blurted out. At his words, April quickly looked down at the infant in her arms, her eyes widening to the size of tomatoes. "She's...a mutant?" April whispered, feeling strange.

"That and...something else." Donnie added. "What?" April demanded. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's neither Kraang nor human." Donnie stated with shock in his voice.

* * *

As April and Donnie were reeling with amazement that Elsa was not just a mutant. On the streets of New York, Haru was currently taking a stroll through the city, after he was given his break for the day. Haru took in the sights and sounds of New York City. In some ways, New York City and Sao Paulo City were not so different. They both had a huge melting pot population, the citizens of both cities were workaholics, they each loved the preforming arts and both cities had really good food.

Before Haru could spot any more similarities between the two cities, he suddenly spotted a familiar figure of a man through the crowd. "Robert, is that you?" he called out to his friend in Brazilian Portuguese. _"Não pode ser que eu acho que é!"_ Robert screamed in his mind as quickly turned around. For a moment, Robert looked completely and utterly stunned. However, Robert's face quickly smoothed into a smile as he replied in Brazilian Portuguese. "Haru, I haven't seen you in ages."

The two old friends shook hands as they walked over towards a nearby hot dog stand. "What brings you to America?" Robert asked as he took a bite of his hot dog. "I was sent here as part an assignment. I'm on break now." Haru explained. "What have you been doing?" Haru added, before taking a bite of his hot dog. "I've started a food business that sells, cinnamon rolls, burgers and pizza." Robert replied. "Never mind me, what's the mission?" he inquired.

"I'm sorry, but now that you no longer work for us, I can't tell you." Haru said sincerely as he added. "If I had my way, I would be back in Sao Paulo City, looking for Ingrid and our baby. If they were with me..." Haru trailed off, unable to say more. Upon seeing the look of sadness on Haru's face, Robert replied "Don't worry, one way or another you'll see your wife again. You'll never know when the police will find her." "Besides, you'd make a wonderful father. You already are doing a great job with Bryce." Robert added. "You really think so?" Haru questioned.

"Trust me, you are _nothing_ like your father." Robert insisted. "Thanks, Robert. With everything that's happened. I don't know what I'd do without the support from my friends." Haru said with appreciation in his voice, as he started to leave. "I hope you enjoy your time in America." Robert said as he waved Good-bye to Haru. Once Haru was out of sight, he quickly started wondering how to get around this unexpected problem. Unbeknownst to Robert, Casey happened to be near Haru and Robert as they talked.

Luckily for Robert, Casey couldn't speak Brazilian Portuguese, but he did record their conversation, with his cell phone, and could have it translated. "God bless Google Translate." Casey muttered to himself as he quietly skated away.

* * *

As Casey was heading back towards the turtles lair, Robert had just entered a taxi cab. _"De toda a sorte podre ... ele só tinha que vir para New York."_ Robert thought to himself as he quickly realized that now more then ever, he needed to find the asset and leave the country before Haru discovered what _really_ happened to his wife and child. As the cab drove Robert towards his home, he found himself thinking about how Ingrid had escaped four days ago.

_Flashback:_

_Robert and two of his men opened the door to Ingrid's bedroom, he had been looking forward to this day for six months and now... that day was here._

_On the bed, sat Ingrid, her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively. "Ingrid, it's time." Robert said as he and his men slowly began to walk towards her bed, eying her nine month swollen stomach. "Time for your baby to be born and time for it to become mine." At his words, Ingrid leaped off the bed and pressed herself against the wall as far as she could. "Please, don't do this." she begged. "If you let us go, I'll convince Haru not to press charges, or even better we'll pay you anything you want. Heck we'll even do anything you want." she added, her voice growing with desperation as her hands tighten into fists._

_ An amused Robert replied "Ingrid, you're only making this harder than it needs to be. I don't want or need your money." as he finished speaking, he and his two men were now standing right in front of her. He gripped her arm, as he and the other two men began to drag her forward. At once Ingrid began fighting all three of them. "Ingrid, stop fighting. Who knows how it could harm the baby." Robert replied as he griped her hands in his wrists. Enraged by his words, Ingrid was suddenly able to free one hand and hit him in the shoulder, while knocking the two men out cold._

_ Suddenly he felt a splitting pain, emerging from his shoulder. As Robert griped his shoulder in pain, Ingrid took the opportunity to punch him in the stomach. Then without warning, his stomach split open as Robert felt himself fall to the floor. "Rot in hell!" Ingrid screamed as she escaped into the hallway. As Robert was laying on the floor, he quickly saw that his two men were not only knocked out, but bleeding as well. _

_Then, he suddenly spotted something shiny laying on the ground. As he narrowed his eyes to see the object better, he realized it was a broken plastic knife. "Claro. Ela deve ter se escondeu em sua mão." He thought to himself. "Guards, stop her!" he called to his solders._

_End Flashback:_

_"Essa criança me causou um monte de problemas, mas uma vez que tenho dela, aqueles Kraang deus-abandonado finalmente será varrido do planeta." _He thought to himself.

* * *

As Robert was making his schemes on the surface; in the lair, Donnie was making the retro-mutagen, while April was burping Elsa. "I'll never complain to my Dad again." April said as she finished helping Elsa belch. "You're telling me." Donnie agreed as he heated up the experimental orange liquid. "After four nights of changing her...diapers." Donnie paused as he felt a shutter go through him. "I now suddenly have a new appreciation for Sensei and everything has done for us." he added.

Once the liquid was warm enough, he grabbed a turkey syringe, placed it in the container and withdrew some of the orange liquid into the syringe. He then carried it over to the microscope and squeezed a few drops of the liquid on to some sample mutated cells. Donnie and April held their breath, hoping it would work. April was so nervous that she involuntary tightened her grip on Elsa. Elsa let out a squeak of pain at sudden tightness in April's grip.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Elsa." April apologized as she gently began to rub Elsa's back. Little Elsa could the tension in the room. However, even after April had explained to her why this was so important, Elsa still didn't have a full grasp on why Donnie and April wanted to turn April's father back into a human. As far as Elsa knew, apart from April and Casey, humans were mean and didn't care about hurting others to get what they wanted. Before she could try to understand why anyone would want to be human, Donnie suddenly cried out "I did it! I DID IT!"

"You did it!" April cried with excitement. "Did what?" Leo interrupted as he walked into the lab with Raph and Mikey trailing right behind him. At the sudden loud noises, Elsa started fussing in confusion. _"What's going on?"_ she telepathically complained to April. April gave her a big smile and pulled both Donnie and Elsa into a hug as they both said "Thank you for being born."

_"Why?"_ Elsa wondered. "Because of you and Donnie, my Dad can be human again." April explained. "Along with Sensei." Donnie added as Master Splinter entered the room. Before Master Splinter could say anything, Casey rushed into the lab and said "Guys, you're not going to believe this!"

* * *

**Sorry, I took so long! It's my longest chapter yet and I wanted it to have as few writing and grammatical errors as possible.**

**Plus I'm going to be moving in two weeks and I don't know when I'll be able to get another chapter out.**

**Robert's a real jerk in this chapter! Poor Haru. :( At least the turtles were able to make the retro-mutagen much earlier. I had that part happened, because I wanted this chapter to end on a happy note.**

**So what do you think Elsa is? Take a guess.**

**Also I must admit, I have been using Google Translate to help me with writing in Portuguese, however I have heard recently that it's unreliable. So I'm asking all my readers to please be honest with me and PM or review if I got the translations wrong. **

**Remember, reviews mean faster updates. They are always appreciated. **

* * *

**Black Raider: Thank you for bring up the format problem, I will fix it.**

**Guest Melissa: Yes, Timmy has learned his lesson for now, but sadly he will be dragged back into the mess, sooner or later.**

**Guest Alejandra: I don't get it, why does everyone hate Barney so much? I get why a lot people don't like "It's a small world." But not Barney.**

**Guest Cynthia: The turtles will tell Haru about his wife, once they meet him.**

**Shadowcelticassa: Since you were the first person to actually correctly guess where Haru lives, I'll give you a small hit of what will happened next. Bryce attempts to meet her mother, who she has not see in over a year.  
**

* * *

_**Translations English to Portuguese:**_

_**No entanto, voce esta disposto a prejudicar uma mulher inocente em nome de destruir o Kraang? :Yet, you're willing to harm an innocent woman in the name of destroying the Kraang?**_

_**Haru, é lamentável o que eu fiz para você e sua esposa. Mas isso sumo conselho criticou me deixou escolha. Eu só estou fazendo o que posso para voltar para o AKM. : Haru, it is regrettable what I've done to you and your wife. But that blasted high council has left me no choice. I'm only doing what I can to get back into the AKM.  
**_

_**Eu juro que é mais fácil fazer planos para destruir a Kraang, do que é agradar os clientes. Se apenas Ingrid não escapou, então esse ativo seria meu agora. : I swear it's easier making plans to destroy the Kraang, than it is pleasing customers. If only Ingrid didn't escape, then that asset would be mine by now.  
**_

_**Devo dar-lhe os meus parabéns. Então tenho de fazer planos para trazer Ingrid para New York ao mesmo tempo. : I must give her my congratulations. Then I must make plans to bring Ingrid to New York at once. **_

_**Então, ela é três meses junto? Prefeito que vai permitir que a abundância de tempo para estudar a criança. : So, she's three months along? Prefect that will allow plenty of time to study the child. **_

_**Não pode ser que eu acho que é!:It can't be who I think it is!**_

_**De toda a sorte podre ... ele só tinha que vir para New York. : Of all the rotten luck...he just had to come to New York.**_

_**Claro. Ela deve ter se escondeu em sua mão. : Of course. She must've hid it in her hand.  
**_

_**Essa criança me causou um monte de problemas, mas uma vez que tenho dela, aqueles Kraang deus-abandonado finalmente será varrido do planeta:That child has caused me a lot of trouble, but once I have her, those god-forsaken Kraang will finally be wiped off this planet**_


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any characters except my own.

TMNT and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Keven Laid.

I also don't own The Tale of the bamboo cuter.

Thank you thomlynnbillie1 for following this story.

Thank you xxxMadameMysteryxxx, Guest Melissa, Guest Alejandra and Guest Cynthia for your reviews.

* * *

"Guys, you're not going to believe this!" Casey cried as he rushed into the lab. This sudden outburst startled the Hamato clan, causing Donnie to nearly drop the retro-mugaten and Elsa to start crying. "Casey!" Donnie growled uncharacteristically, as he placed the retro-mugaten container back on the table. "You made our sister cry, dude." Mikey added as he glared at Casey. "It's okay." April said soothingly to Elsa as she rubbed her back. "Casey, just forgot to knock first." April added. "Sorry, for frighting you guys." Casey said.

"Anyway," Casey began "I came because I think I may have spotted Elsa's Daddy." At Casey's words, the mood changed from annoyed to shock. "What?" uttered the entire Hamato clan. "He's here!? In America?!" Leo exclamed. "Why didn't you say something to him?" Mikey wondered.

"Because, one it would come off as kind of creepy and stalkerish, two, as far as I know, he only speaks Brazilian Portuguese and I don't _know_ any Brazilian Portuguese." Casey explained. "But I did manage to record Haru's conversation with his friend and get it translated." he added. "How?" questioned April. "Two words, Google Translate." Casey replied, with triumph in his voice. As he finished speaking, he pulled out a piece of paper from his backpack.

"I typed it all down." He added. "Wait a minute," Raph interrupted. "Who's Haru's friend anyway?" "Maybe he can help us." Mikey added. At this, a frown appeared on Casey's face. "I don't think he can help us." Casey said solemnly.

"Why?" Leo wondered. In an instant, Splinter knew who Haru's 'friend' really was. "It's Robert isn't it?" Splinter stated. Casey grimly nodded. "What!" the turtles and April cried out in shock and horror.

"You mean Elsa's daddy is working with Robert?!" Mikey yelled. "No, according to Google Translate, they're old friends." Casey explained. "I think that Haru doesn't know that Robert's responble for the disappearance of his wife." Casey explained. The turtles, Splinter and April exchanged looks with each other. Elsa knew that her family was sad...but she didn't understand why.

_"Why is everyone so upset?"_ Elsa telepathically asked April. For a moment, April was caught off guard. _"Don't think about it...Don't think about it..."_ April thought to herself as she attempted to block her thoughts from Elsa._ "Why are you trying to hide your thoughts from me?" _Elsa questioned. "Because I'm trying to think of a way to explain that Robert is a bad guy." April said in an honest manner.

_"I don't know what you mean by 'bad guy', but the name 'Robert' gives me bad feelings."_ Elsa replied, mentally to April. April knew that she should be surprised, but after seeing Elsa's abilities so many times, they didn't faze her anymore. As April and Elsa were 'speaking', the turtles looked over the translation paper. "Poor guy." Donnie said sadly as he shook his head. "That Robert's a real jerkface." Raph muttered."This guy is just giving more and more reasons to punch him in the face." he added.

"If anyone deserves to punch Robert in the face, it's Haru." Casey added. "My sons," Splinter spoke up. "It appears we have not only become Elsa's protectors, but the bearers of bad news." he added, sadly. "Can we give the good news, please?" Mikey begged. "All this bad news is really getting to me." he added.

"What's the good news?" Casey wondered. "Donnie made retro-mutagen! My dad can become human again!" April said with glee in her voice. "And you too, Sensei." Donnie added as he looked at Splinter. "Human, once more?" Splinter replied as his voice filled with emotion at the idea. However Splinter quickly became stoic again as he replied "Save April's father first and then I will...consider it."

With that, he quickly left the room. "Wait, what?" was all Casey could say. "Let's just say it was all thanks to Donnie and Elsa." April said cheerfully. "This day just keeps getting better and better." Mikey remarked.

As the turtles were celebrating their victory, in the apartment of the American Anti-Kraang movement, Bryce was waiting for her _Primo_ to finish with his disguise. Ever since coming to America, she has been thinking about her mother. Even through her mother abandoned her after her father died, she still wanted to see her again. Bryce knew she was in New York, now all she needed to do was convince Haru to let her reach out to her mother and hope that her mother replies to her email. Then Bryce heard the bathroom door open. Out of the bathroom, stepped Haru Zamorra.

However, Haru no longer looked like Haru. In place of his short black hair, was long wavy black hair. On his face was a pointed beard. The familiar features of his face had been hidden away by make up. Haru smiled as Bryce leaped back in surprise as she burst out laughing.

"Meu Deus!" Bryce said. "For a moment, I didn't even recognize you." she added. "Bryce, remember now that we are in New York, we must address each other with our false names and never speak a word of Portuguese while undercover." Haru a.k.a. Paul Dantes reminded her. "You and your team are the ones going undercover as Kraang collaborators." Bryce grumbled as she turned to face the window. "I'm just the mission control." she added as she stared down at the streets below her.

"Bryce, what troubles you?" Haru asked as he placed his left hand on her right shoulder. "I want to see my mother." Bryce blurted out. There she said it. For a moment, Haru looked taken aback. "Are you sure? Are you ready?" He asked.

"I know it's been a year since my dad and your first cousin died. Along with my mom leaving in you and Primo Ingrid's care, but now that we're here in this city, I've been thinking, I want to give her another chance." Bryce explained. Haru thought over this over before replying "I don't like it, but if you really want to see her, you have my permission...as long as I go with you." _"Esse e um trabalho para fora, melhor do que eu esperava."_ She thought to herself.

As Bryce was rejoicing that she got Haru's permission to see her mother, across town Timmy was heading home from the local food store. As he was walking home, he found himself thinking about the day was reunited with his mom and dad.

_Flashback:_

_As Timmy saw his house that he had not laid eyes for over a year, it suddenly occurred to Timmy just how much time had passed. He felt himself getting teary eyed, but he refused to cry in front of April or Casey. "Hey man, are you alright?" asked Casey. "I just have something in my eyes." Timmy fibbed. April and Casey looked liked they didn't believe him, but they didn't question it any further. _

_For what seemed like forever, they finally reached the front door. Every nerve inside Timmy trembled as he rang the door bell. Timmy felt his heart pounding, would his parents truly believe it was him? Then the front door slowly opened, revealing his mother. Her eyes widened at the sight of her son._

_ "Timothy...?" she whispered, sounding as though she had see a ghost. Unable to think of anything else to say, Timmy simply said "Hi mom." Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and started crying into his shoulder. Timmy couldn't help it, he started crying openly. Hearing the commotion, Timmy's father rushed outside, but stopped at the sight of his long-lost son, he joined the tearful group hug and looked as though he would never let Timmy go again. _

_Timmy was vaguely aware of April and Casey crying as well, but he all that mattered to him was that he was home.  
_

_End Flashback:_

Timmy smiled to himself as he reached the front door of his home. However, when he opened it, a horrible site greeted him. The house had been ransacked, his parents were nowhere in site and standing in the middle of the chaos was... Xever, a.k.a Fishface himself! Timmy felt as though he was falling into the abyss. He had only met Xever once, during his short time with the foot clan.

When Timmy tried to talk to Xever, Xever roared at him. Now, the fact that he was hear in his home, could only mean that Xever wanted something from him. But what? "Ah...Pulverizer." Xever said with a smirk on his mutant face. "XEVER!" Timmy shouted, while trying not to show fear.

Xever ignored him as he stared at Timmy's human form. For a horrible moment, Timmy thought that Xever was going to eat him. "Last time I saw you, you turned yourself into a mutant. But now you're human again." Xever stated. "How?" he demanded, looking Timmy straight in the eye. "A miracle?" Timmy offered lamely.

"Now, where are my mom and dad." Timmy demanded as he narrowed his eyes at Xever. Xever smirked "They're fine for now, and they will remain fine as long you tell me, how exactly did you became human again." As Xever finished speaking, Timmy knew a terrible choice lay before him. Either sell out an innocent baby to the foot or let his parents, whom he only reunited with a few days ago, suffer who knows what kind of horrors at the hands of the foot. Suddenly, an idea stuck Timmy. He could say the turtles cured him, without mentioning Elsa.

"It was the turtles that cured me." Timmy blurted out. "Of course." Xever said to himself. "I told you what I know, now let my parents go." Timmy demanded. "Sorry, there's been a change of plans." Xever replied. As soon as those words left his mouth, several footbots surrounded Timmy and dragged him out of his home. All that was left, was a note meant for the turtles.

At that very moment, in the lair, Mikey was playing with Elsa. "Who's the cutest baby in the world?" he said playfully. "You are! Yes, you are." he answered as he pinched her noise. Elsa giggled as Mikey began to make silly faces at her. "You know who you remind me of baby sis, the moon princess from the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter." Mikey said to Elsa.

Elsa just gave him a confused look. "Alright, none of us have told you that story yet." Mikey realized. "Would you like to hear it?" he asked her. Elsa simply smiled at him. "Okay." Mikey said, before he began the story.

"Once upon a time," He began. "There was a bamboo cuter, who lived with his wife in the countryside of Japan. One day, as he was cutting down some bamboo, he found something amazing." Mikey paused for dramatic emphasis. "Inside the bamboo was a tiny baby girl, gold and nice clothing." he continued. Elsa looked interested. Wondering what was so special about the other two things.

"So the bamboo cutter guy took the baby home to his wife and they name her Kugaya and raised her as their own daughter. As she grew up, she attracted a large number of dudes. They wanted to marry her, but she sent them on tasks that were like impossible to finish." Mikey explained. "After all the dudes failed their tasks, the Emperor decides he wants to marry her. But Kugaya tells her parents that she's from the moon and it's time for her to go home." Mikey added. Elsa's eyes went wide at the twist. Before he could continue with the story, Leo opened the bedroom door and said "Mikey, we got trouble." "What?" Mikey said as he quickly picked Elsa up in his arms.

"It's April, she called." Donnie said as he joined Leo. "She said something happened to Timmy." Leo added. "What happened?" Mikey wondered. "It's the foot, they have him." Donnie explained as Raph entered the room. At those words, everyone in the room became frightened.

Elsa let out a whimper. "You don't think...?" Leo began to say, but he didn't need to finish his sentence. Everyone was worried about the foot discovering Elsa's existence and what she could do. "My sons, you must meet April and you must learn what has happened." Splinter said as he entered the room. Mikey reluctantly handed Elsa over to Splinter as he and his brothers went to fetch their weapons.

As soon as they grabbed their weapons, they hurried on the surface, rushing to Timmy's house as fast as possible. Once they reached Timmy's house they spotted April waiting outside. She had a worried look on her face. "Guys, I found this note in the living room." April said as she handed the note to them. Leo read the note aloud. 'If you value your friends lives, you will bring me the cure on the roof of Fat buns and pizza eatery.' The turtles looked at each other. "I've should've known that the foot would learn that Timmy was human again." Donnie bemoaned.

"What do you mean?" Raph muttered. "Timmy was canon fonder. During his time with the foot, he was considered beneath them." he added. "Why would they care if he was human again or not?" Raph questioned. "Think about it, who do we know in the foot that wants to be human again too?" Leo questioned. At once they knew the answer. Rahzar and Fishface!

The turtles grimaced at each other as they realized that none of them took into account, the possibly that Rahzar or Fishface would kidnap one of their friends if they created retro-mutagen. "At least the note didn't say 'bring the source of the cure.'" Mikey offered. "Well there's still the possibility that they don't know about the baby." Leo whispered, dropping his voice to the lowest level possible. "Why are you whispering?" Mikey whispered back. "Because we don't know who could be eavesdropping." Leo retorted.

Without another word, the turtles and April hurried back to the lair. Unbeknownst to the turtles, Rahzar had been listening in on their conversation. "So the turtles created a cure and have a way of making more, huh?" he said to himself as he stepped out of the shadows. "If Xever thinks he's getting that cure, he's got another thing coming." he stated. "If anyone's getting that cure, it's me." he vowed.

As Rahzar was plotting against Fishface and the turtles, Haru Zamorra was currently taking his second cousin Dr. Bryce Stone to Robert's Fat buns and pizza eatery by taxi cab. It was where Bryce had agreed to meet her mother. Haru would be coming with her for support. "So what do they have at Fat buns?" Bryce questioned. "From what Robert told me they sell cinnamon rolls, churros, sweet pretzels, burgers, french fries, pizzas, subs, salads, chicken wings, coffee, frozen beverages, milkshakes and soft drinks." Haru said as he read over the menu.

"That's healthy." Bryce said sarcastically. "So, I hope my mom shows up." Bryce added as she changed the subject. Haru didn't know how to respond to that. He knew how much this meeting meant to his cousin/surrogate daughter, but he still couldn't forgive Mercedes for not coming to her ex-husband's funeral and abandoning her child, when Bryce needed her the most. _"Pri-I mean Cousin Haru, will you tell me a story about when you and my dad went to Japan together?"_ Bryce asked telepathically with puppy dog eyes. Haru turned his cousin and gave her a smile. It was a rare thing to see him smiling these days.

_"Está tudo bem."_ He replied telepathically. _"Podemos usar Português em nossas cabeças." _After Haru finished talking telepathically, he showed Bryce a memory from 25 years ago.

_Flashback: _

_"Come on Primo Haru." called his Cousin Ken as they explored the forest that was just outside the inn, they were staying at. Like Haru, Kenshiro was also part Japanese. Unlike Haru, he was part American. More accurately, he was part American Brazilian. He had black hair, almond shaped eyes and a light olive skin tone._

_ "I don't know about this Primo Ken." Haru replied as he looked around nervously. "I mean, what if we get lost." he added. "Don't worry Primo Haru. As long as you're with me, you'll never be lost." Ken reassured him. Then the memory changed, showing that an hour had passed and the two cousins could not find the way back to the inn. "Why don't you just admit it? We're lost." Haru grumbled._

_ "We're not lost, we're a little misplaced." Ken replied as he attempted looking for the path that led back to the inn. "We've went passed this same spot five minutes ago." Haru said, his nerves starting to wear thin._

_Flashback intermission: _

"Why didn't you guys just asked for help?" Bryce wondered aloud, interrupting the memory. "We were idiots." Haru replied, lamely.

_Flashback resumes:_

_Just when it seemed that they would never find the way out of the woods, the two boys encountered two men. The two men appeared to be in their mid-twenties and each wore a strange robe. "Are two you lost?" asked the first man in English as he knelt down to their level. Sadly at this point in life, nether Haru or Kenshiro's English wasn't all that great. However Kensho did know Japanese...somewhat._

_ "Konichiwa. Estou Kensho e este é meu primo Haru." Kenshiro explained. The two men looked perplexed and the second one said something to the first one. However Haru did hear one word "Gaijin." It meant foreigner. Kenshiro must've been worried that the two men would leave them in the woods, so he said "Matte!" The two men stopped talking and turned to look at Kenshiro and Haru._

_ Feeling desperate, Kensho said "Tasuke...Ushinawareta..." Haru quickly realized that those words meant "help" and "Lost." Picking up the cue from Kensho, Haru repeated those words. The two men turned to each other again and spoke in Japanese about what to do with the two lost boys that they had a difficult time communicating with. The first man turned to Haru and Kensho and said "Hamato Yoshi." while pointing to himself. The second man repeated the same gesture as he said "Oroku Saki."  
_

_Flashback interrupted._

"Saki?" Bryce said as she fought back a giggle. "Who names their son 'Blossom?'" she added before dissolving into laughter. "It's not nice to make fun of people." Haru reminded Bryce. "Besides those two men did help your father and me out a real jam." he added as the cab came to a stop. "Right, sorry." Bryce replied.

As Haru paid the cab driver, Bryce looked at the Fat buns and Pizza eatery. It appeared to be a building that took up two floors. Just over the front door were the words "Fat bun and pizza eatery" in red neon lights. After Haru paid the cab driver, Bryce and Haru walked inside Fat buns and pizza eatery.

As Bryce was worrying whether or not her mother would even come, Donnie was worried about the choice that was laid before him. "Oh man, what I'm going to do?" Donnie muttered as he looked at the retro-mutagen container in his hands. "Save Mr. O'neil, Timmy and his family?" He questioned. "But what about Sensei?" he added. "What about me?" said Splinter's voice, sounding right behind Donnie.

Donnie quickly turned around to see Splinter, approaching him with Elsa in his arms. "Leonardo, informed me of the situation." Splinter explained. "You must split up to rescue Timmy and his family, while finding April's father." he added. "Sensei," Donnie began. "I only have two vies of retro-mutagen left." he said."Plus I still don't know how Elsa's powers work." he added.

"I only saw her ability to reverse mutations once." Splinter recalled. "When Timmy picked her up, she became frighted and started hitting him. Somehow her fear triggered the ability." Splinter explained. Donnie was conflicted at the idea of frighting a baby in order to cure his father, but Splinter said "Save Timmy, his family and Kirby."

Meanwhile, on the roof of Fat buns and Pizza eatery, stood Xever, waiting with his captives. Timmy and his parents had been bound and gagged for quite sometime now. Timmy wanted to tell his parents how sorry he was for dragging them into this, which he would've done, if it wasn't for the gag in his mouth. Just when the wait seemed almost unbearable, Mikey and Leo leaped on the roof. In Leo's hands was the retro-mutagen. "We're here Fishface, now let Timmy and his family go." Leo demanded.

"The retro-mutagen first." Xever demanded. "How I do know that you won't attack us the moment I give you the retro-mutagen?" Leo retorted. "Foolish turtle, did you really think you were getting out of this without a fight?" Xever replied, he prepared to attack. "Can this get any worse?" Mikey wondered aloud. Almost as if the universe heard him, Rahzar and his own footbots appeared, lunging at Leo and Mikey.

"I just had to say it." Mikey muttered._ "I hope Donnie, Raph, April and Casey are having better luck then us."_ Leo thought to himself.

Across town, Donnie, Raph, April and Casey had found April's Dad. Raph and Donnie felt a pang of guilt go through them as they looked at Kirby's mutant form. He had a huge head with the face and body of a bat. He wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for them acting carelessly that night. "Dad." April said sadly. "Stay back, April." Raph ordered."We don't want to freak out your Dad, like last time." he added.

"But I can calm him down." April replied. "The last time, you tried that, he carried you away and tried feeding you rats." Raph retorted. "Good point." April answered briefly. With that, Donnie and Raph pulled out their rope launchers and slid to the roof where Kirby-bat was sleeping. The two turtles quickly crept next to Kirby-bat.

As Donnie loaded up the retro-mutagen in a large needle, he could quickly feel the tension in his fingers. He took a deep breath and injected the retro-mutagen into Kirby-bat. Kirby-bat let out a roar of confusion, as he slowly began to change back to normal. Then, he was human again. "Yes!" Donnie cried. "Woo hoo!" Raph added. "Alright!" Casey agreed. "Dad, you're back!" April said with delight as she ran to hug her father.

"April? What's going on?" Kirby wondered. "If only Leo and Mikey..." Raph began to say. Then suddenly, a thought struck Raph. "LEO AND MIKEY!" he yelled in horror. "Come on Donnie. We need to go." he ordered. Before Donnie could make any protest, Raph grabbed him by the shell and dragged him away. "Wait for me!" Casey called after Raph as he ran after him. "I'm coming too." he added.

On the rooftop, Leo and Mikey were fighting Fishface, Rahzar and the footbots all at once. "Hand over the retro-mutagen now!" Rahzar demanded as he leaped at Leo. Leo quickly jumped out of the way, but dropped the retro-mutagen in the process. Just as it began to fall towards the sidewalk. Donnie swung out of nowhere and grabbed it.

"What-?" was all Fishface had time to say, before Raph kicked him into a satellite dish. "Raph! Donnie!" Mikey cried with joy. "Sorry, we're late." Raph replied with triumph. "Now let's get out of hear." he added. By now, Donnie had managed to reach Timmy and his parents. Donnie quickly used a smoke bomb to get himself, Timmy and his parents away from Fishface and Rahzar. The other turtles quickly followed suit, but before Leo disappeared, he heard Razhar yell. "I know you have a source of Retro-Mutagen, and I will get it. One way or another."

Later that night, after Elsa had fallen asleep, the turtles recounted to Splinter what had happened that evening. "How is Timmy and his family?" Splinter questioned. "They're shaken. A little freaked out, but other then that they're okay." Leo replied. "Don't worry, they agreed to keep quiet about us." Donnie reassured Splinter. "What a night." Raph said. "First Timmy and his family get captured, then we have to go rescue them, next we were fighting both Rahzar and Fishface, finally we saved Timmy, his family and cured Mr. O'neil." Donnie added.

"All in one night." Mikey piped up. "Now, all that's left to do is turn..." Mikey started to say. However, Splinter interrupted with "I have given it, some thought and I realized that I'm content with what I have become." Splinter decided. "I'd rather live the rest of my life as a mutant, then become human again, if it meant staying with, my sons. You are my family now, and I wouldn't have it any other way." he finished.

That evening as the rest of the turtles prepared to go to bed, Leo knocked the on door to Splinter's bedroom. "Leonardo, what troubles my son?" Splinter asked as he opened the door. "Sensei, I need to tell you something." Leo began. "Just before I escaped, Rahzar said something that frightened me." Splinter stayed silent, patiently waiting for his son to finish. Taking a deep breath, Leo said "He said he knows that we have a source of retro-mutagen and that he'll find what it is and take it from us." he finished.

* * *

**Surprise, Surprise! I was able to get another chapter out. Well Rahzar now knows that the turtles have a retro-mutagen source, thankfully he doesn't know it's a baby...yet.**

**He may or may not find out in the next chapter.**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update again, please enjoy this chapter.**

**I'll admit that I borrowed some dialogue from The lonely mutation of Baxter Stockmen, but considering how Elsa's presence is changing things up, let's consider this an alternate universe version of that episode.**

**By the way, Saki really does mean "Blossom" in Japanese. I always wondered why no one made a joke about it, So I joked about it myself.**

**Remember, reviews are always enjoyed.**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: Thank you.**

**Guest Melissa: Yes, Elsa's mom was pretty strong. It has been proven throughout history, that when children are in danger, their parents find that place inside them to fight back.  
**

**Guest Alejandra: Oh, thanks for clearing that up. I established that Haru has powers as far back as Chapter 3.**

**Guest Cynthia: Yes, Casey helped out as much as Jack Kurtzamn did.**

* * *

_**Translations: English to Portuguese: **_

_**Meu Deus: Oh my god!**_

_**Esse é um trabalho para fora, melhor do que eu esperava: This is working out, better than I hoped.  
**_

_**Está tudo bem: It's fine.  
**_

**_Podemos usar Português em nossas cabeças: We can use Portuguese in our heads.  
_**

**_Estou Kensho e este é meu primo Haru: I am Kensho and this is my cousin Haru.  
_**

**_Translations: English to Japanese:_**

**_Konichiwa: Greetings._**

**_Matte: Wait._**

**_Tasuke: Help_**

**_Ushinawareta: Lost_**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any characters except my own.

TMNT and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Keven Laid.

Thank you xxxMadameMysteryxxx, Guest Melissa, Guest Alejandra and Guest Cynthia for your reviews.

Thank you El' Caliente for favoring this story.

Note this takes place during Wormquake and I will be borrowing some dialogue from that episode.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Bryce attempted to meet with her mother. She and her Primo/Surrogate Father waited until their break was over, but she never came. Now Bryce was working in the American labs, continuing to learn more about the Kraang. As she was working on discovering the Kraang's latest plot, she recalled how heartbroken was after she and Haru left Fat buns and pizza eatery.

_Flashback:_

_The hour had come and gone, Haru and Bryce had eaten a whole pizza, a burgers and french fries meal, three cinnamon rolls, drank three milkshakes and Mercedes still hadn't arrived. Much to Haru and Bryce's disappointment, it was time to head back to the base. "I'm sorry, Bryce." Haru said gently. "You know? This actually works out for the better." Bryce replied, trying to be cheerful. "Bryce, it's okay to be angry." Haru reassured her. "If there was something I could...?" Haru started to say. "You don't have to do anything, Dad. I mean Cousin." Bryce replied, before suddenly bursting into tears._

_"Why?! Why doesn't she want me?!." Bryce sobbed as she cried into Haru's chest. "What did I do to make her hate me!?" she added. Haru didn't say anything but continued to let her cry until she felt better. "Bryce..." Haru said sadly. Suddenly, Bryce was angry. "At least you and Ingrid wanted me. I don't need her. From now on, Ingrid is the only mother I'll ever have!" Bryce declared.  
_

_Flashback ends:_

As the memory of two weeks ago ended, her thoughts were interrupted when a lab assistant rushed into the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. "The Kraang! They're bringing in more Kraathatrogons from Dimension X!" he cried. "WHAT!" was the collective cry of Bryce and the scientists. Fear soon filled the lab.

It was starting to turn into a uproar, when a loud voice called out "SILENCE!" Everyone stopped panicking and turned in the direction of the voice. It belonged to the head scientist of the New York branch of the AKM, Dr. Pancholy! "What's the matter with all of you?! This is the Anti-Kraang movement, the movement that's responsible for keeping humanity safe and we are it's scientists! You are all a vital part of what helps this group to help humanity. Are you really going to let yourselves give into panic, just because the Kraang are bringing more Mutagen to our planet?" he said. As he finished, the room was dead quiet.

"Now excuse me, I must speak to Lab assistant Alba." he added. At his words, Alba slowly walked over to Dr. Pancholy and Bryce thought to herself. _"Então é isso que o nome dele era."_

In Robert's building, Robert himself had just learned the Kraang were bringing in more Kraathatrogons. "When is it happening?" he demanded. "Tonight." reported his mole for the Kraang collaborators. Robert stood up from his seat. "Order the servants to evacuate as soon as possible. Tell the solders to find the asset as quickly as possible." he ordered. "What will you do, sir?" questioned Hans, his mole.

"I'm going to hurry over to Fat buns and close it early for the evening." Robert replied. "What will you do if the employees demand an explanation?" wondered Hans. "Give all them bonuses and a paid vacation for working hard." Robert explained as he headed towards the door.

As Robert was driving towards his restaurant, Marisol was thinking about Leo. She had heard great things about him and his family. She never imagined that she meet Leo the way she did. Marisol had always hoped that she would've met Leo under better terms. Mainly she would be captured by the Kraang or Foot and Leo would rescue her. It wasn't serious, but she still liked Leo. The question was did she like him enough to betray her father-figure?

Meanwhile, in the lair, the turtles were putting away Elsa's toys for the evening. _"What's going on?"_ Elsa thought to April. "I told you, playtime's over and now it's bath time." April explained, as she adjusted Elsa on her hip. _"Why is a bath called a bath?"_ Elsa questioned. April paused as she wondered _"Hmmm...why is a bath called a bath?" _

Before Elsa could ask any more questions, Raph and Casey appeared. It took awhile, but they had finally put away Elsa's toys. "Whew!" Casey said as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Never in a million years, did I ever think that I would be carrying baby stuff." he added. "Me either." Raph agreed. "I'm never having kids." Casey muttered.

"Casey, how can you say that?" Mikey whined as April looked deeply sadden by this. "Come on man," he added as he picked up Elsa from April's arms and placed her in front of Casey's face. "Look at this face." he pleaded in a cutesy voice. Even though she was confused, Elsa still managed to look adorable as she stared at Casey with her big periwinkle blue baby eyes. Casey tried to look tough, but he found himself wavering. "Casey, be strong." Raph encouraged. "I can't help it, her cuteness is getting to me." he uttered, sounding vulnerable.

Suddenly, the sounds of amused chuckling could be heard from the living room entrance. Raph, Mikey, April, Casey and Elsa looked up as Splinter approached their group. "When all of my sons were small, it was hard to resist their cuteness as well." he said. "Casey, Raphael is everything ready?" he questioned. "Hai, Sensei, the bath is ready." Raph replied.

"Wait, I forgot to put Teddy away." Raph added as he realized that he was still holding a small brown teddy bear in his hands. Elsa mewed as she reached out for her teddy. Raph quickly noticed and placed Teddy in her arms as he patted her on the head. "You know what, Raph?" Casey began. "You clam to be tough, but on the inside, you're just a big softy." As Casey finished, Raph hit him on the head, which caused the two boys to start fighting right then and there.

"Yame!" Splinter interrupted, sounding firm. "Casey, Raphael! Do you really need to fight in front of the baby?" he added. With that, Casey and Raph suddenly felt ashamed. Elsa was busy snuggling with Teddy, to notice their fight and embarrassment afterwards. April cleared her throat, reminding Casey that they had to leave soon. "Right, sorry Red." Casey said. April handed Elsa over to Splinter, who waved her tiny hand bye-bye to April and Casey as they left the lair.

As April and Casey were heading home, the turtles went on patrol shortly after.

"Do you think baby sis is okay?" Mikey wondered. "For the last time, Mikey. She's fine." Raph reassured his little brother. "Master Splinter would never let anything happen to her." he added. Suddenly, Raph didn't look so sure.

"But if you want." Raph added as he pulled out his T-phone. "We can call Father and..." "Raph, Mikey." Leo interrupted. "I understand you guys are worried about Elsa. We all are. But we need to focus on pa…" Before Leo could finish, he suddenly felt as though he was being watched. "What is it?" Raph questioned, quickly realizing that something was wrong. "I have a feeling…we're not alone here." Leo said he became wary.

"You're right Leo, we have a potential spy." Mikey added as he started looking around for enemies. Instead he found a cute little squirrel, which chipped at Mikey before hurrying away. "Quiet," Donnie spoke up. "I thought I heard…" Before he could he finish, the turtles heard the voice of Karai ordering "Foot! Attack!"

Without wasting a second, Rahzar, Fishface and lots of footbots charged at the turtles. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey made quick work of the footbots. But then Rahzar jumped Mikey, pinning him to the roof. "Get off me, Rahzar!" Mikey cried. At the sounds of his little brother's cries, Donnie knocked Rahzar off of Mikey.

However, Rahzar fired his claws at the both of them. Thankfully, Raph quickly brushed the claws and Rahzar, himself aside. As Raph was defending Donnie and Mikey. Leo was facing off against Karai. The two swordsmen exchanged blows with each other, before deciding to run at each other for the final blow. "Karai, listen." Leo began as he continued to run. But Karai swung her sword at him, forcing Leo to stop talking and start blocking.

Soon they were locked into a stalemate, trying to force their swords onto their opponents. Amazingly Leo started up his attempt to talk to Karai again. "There's something you should know. It's about your father!" Leo emphasized. Believing Leo was just trying to distract her, Karai put all her strength into her next hit, nearly sending Leo flying of the roof in the process. Undaunted, Leo steadied himself and added "Your real father. Your real name is Miwa."

"I'm not interested in anything, but you begging your life." Karai replied aggressively. She began to resume her fight against Leo, but suddenly the building started to shake as well as the ground below. "Earthquake!" Mikey cried out, as he steadied himself. "In New York?" a surprised Rahzar exclaimed. Out of the corner of his eyes, Leo spotted the large smokestack beginning to fall...right where Karai was! "Karai! Look out!" Leo cried as he rushed to save her. Thinking he was attacking her, Karai tried to hit him, but Leo shoved her away...only for the smokestack to fall on top of him!

After the quake had passed. Bryce quickly rushed back to her mission control post in the American base. "This is Mother Goose to foundings. Mother Goose to foundlings. Can you copy? Over." she said into the radio. _"Venha. Venha. Pegar. Pegar."_ She thought to herself. Then, almost in response to her prayers; she heard her cousin's voice on the radio saying "Foundlings to Mother Goose, over."

Bryce let out a sigh of relief as she said "Oh thank goodness! I was almost afraid you and the entire team had died." "Bryce, you worry to much." Tulio chimed in over the other end of the radio. "We're spies, we're trained to adapt." he added. "Don't sweat it!" Ursula spoke up cheerfully. "Rain or shine, we'll still kick Kraang butt!" She added. Bryce couldn't help but giggle, before adding. "How can you be so calm after that Kraathatrogon-quake?"

"I've been wondering the same thing for years." Maria added. Suddenly David cut in and said "I'd hate to break up the moment, but the Kraang are coming our way." "Alright, new mission. Send those Kraathatrogons back to Dimension X." Bryce ordered. "Mission accepted. Over and out." Haru, Tulio, David, Ursula and Maria replied before turning off the radio. For a moment, Bryce wanted to turn the radio back on and tell Haru how much she loves him. But she thought better of it and focused on locating the Portals.

As Bryce went right back to work, Robert had just parked in the hidden garage of his building. As Robert entered the building, he was greeted by Marisol. "Marisol, what are you still doing here?" he asked. "Have you shut down the fast-food place?" she asked. "Yes and no questions were asked once I send everyone on a paid vacation." he replied as he handed her his coat. "Never mind that, what are you still doing here? I thought I ordered you to flee with the rest of servants?" he questioned.

"I was about to leave on the last plane, but after the Kraathatrogon-quake, air-traffic control ordered all planes, public or private to remain grounded until further notice." Marisol explained. Robert sighed as he felt his temples pounding. "There are times that I wish I could explain to the public what's really going on." he said wistfully. "I know." was all Marisol could say.

Meanwhile in the foot clan building, Karai, Rahzar and Fishface were waiting for Shredder to arrive as he had finally come back from his trip to Japan. However, he was late. "Father, should've been back hours ago with his new little secret weapon." Karai wondered aloud. "I heard rumors it's a new mutant," Xever spoke up. "Part woman, part tuna, all lover." he added in a dreamy voice. "I hope not, I'm allergic to fish." Stockman pipped up.

Xever growled at Stockman, as Stockman quickly replied. "Nothing personal Xever." "All I know is that he's a deadly assassin." Rahzar said. "The Kraang turned him into a mutant decades ago." He added. Suddenly several footbots walked through the doorway, before stepping off to the side with their heads bowed. Then the Shredder himself walked slowly through the doorway of his throne room. "Father." Karai said with respect as she bowed her head.

"Master Shredder." Rahzar added with his own bow. Shredder turned to look at Rahzar, studying him with his eyes as he said "You look terrible Bradford." With that Shredder walked up to his throne and sat as though he had never left. "I have returned," he began. "And I bring with me the most feared assassin in all of Asia." he added. At Shredder's words, a mutant tiger, wearing a sleeveless shirt and dark paints entered the throne room, before stopping to kneel before Shredder.

"Tiger Claw." Shredder introduced. However, an unimpressed Karai uttered "This is your secret weapon, Father? Another freak?" Clearly annoyed, Tiger Claw stood up as he growled "This is the foot clan you promised me?" "I must say Master Shredder, I am disappointed." he added. Angered at his words, Karai pulled out her sword, ready to attack. But Tiger Claw withdrew his gun much faster. To break the tension, Fishface walked up to Tiger Claw and said "I honor you, great Tiger Claw. May I offer you some refreshments?"

Putting away his gun, Tiger Claw replied. "Milk, Slim." As Fishface headed towards the kitchens, Karai noticed a short stub where Tiger Claw's tail should've been. Smirking, Karai asked "Sensitive subject maybe, but shouldn't Tigers have tails?" Frowning Tiger Claw replied "Don't mock me, child, it was rival who sliced off my tail. One day I will find it, and he will pay the price!" He vowed as Fishface brought him a glass of slim milk. Tiger Claw picked up his cup...began licking the slim milk.

"If you can't kept your tail..." Karai started to say. But Shredder interrupted with "Silence Karai, you will treat Tiger Claw with utmost respect." he added as Karai turned to face him. "He is my new second-in-command." Shredder announced. "WHAT!" Karai exclaimed with surprise. "I've earned that job! Not some over-sized cat in a scarf!" she protested. "Enough!" Shredder commanded in a firm voice. "Tiger Claw, take my daughter with you to capture Splinter and his turtles." he ordered. "Karai. Do not disobey him." he added.

As Karai and Tiger Claw were informed of their mission, Sky and her team was still on their's. It had been two weeks since Sky's last battle with the turtles and to no one's surprise, the turtles haven't brought the asset up to the surface. On days like this, she was almost considered giving up, but as the old saying went "Good things come to those who wait."

As Sky was searching for Elsa, Haru and his team were waiting to make their next move. "I can't believe it. It's been two weeks and the Kraang won't take to see the Kraathatrogons." Ursula complained. "It's insulting, it's almost as if they don't trust us." David agreed. "Says the spies who have gone undercover to thwart them." Maria pipped up. At her words, the group of five quietly laughed.

"If only we could locate Kraang Prime, maybe we could finally end this god-forsaken war." Tulio wondered. "At least we're keeping most of our fellow humans from being captured." Haru said. "I heard in the old days when our movement was just starting out, things were so much worse." he added. "Even after 15 years in the field, I still can't understand why people would be willing to help the Kraang, despite knowing what they have planed for our planet and humanity." Ursula said sadly. "Like that stupid foot clan." David added. "Once we take down the Kraang or severally weaken them, we can deal with the foot. For now, let's just focus on the mission." Haru stated.

Meanwhile in Donnie's lab, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April and Casey were examining at a Kraang devise that April and Casey had found earlier. In a nearby corner, Elsa was playing with her Teddy. However she looked up as April "turned on" the devise. Elsa watched in awe as the devise grew into a triangle that was made of pink light. "Wow! The Kraang are always one step ahead." Donnie mused. Elsa didn't know who the Kraang were and she didn't care.

All Elsa knew was that the light looked so pretty. She started to crawl towards April, hoping to 'ask' her more about the light, when suddenly Casey and Raph started fighting, before Raph vanished into the light. Elsa stared in amazement as Casey, April, Donnie, Leo and Mikey all ran after Raph. Not wanting to be left behind, Elsa crawled into the light as well. If she was a few minutes slower, another earthquake would've closed the portal before she had reached it.

Once the turtles, April ,Casey and Elsa had reached the other side of the portal, they were stunned to see many other portals surrounded by grey thunderclouds. The sight of the scary looking clouds caused Elsa to whimper and Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April and Casey to realize that Elsa had followed them! "Elsa!" April exclaimed as she quickly scooped up Elsa into her arms. "How did you get here?!" she added worriedly. "Never mind that!" Leo stated, fretfuly. "We've got to get her home, before the Kraang spot her." he added. "Guys, the portal's gone! We're trapped!" Mikey said in a somewhat scared tone.

"There are thousands of doors." Leo replied. "Everyone, start searching for a way home." _"What's going on? Did I do something wrong?" _Elsa telepathically said to April. "We're fine Elsa, we've just gotten lost. That's all." April replied reassuringly. Raph cut in and said "You shouldn't have followed us, this was a outing for big kids." "April," Donnie called. "come take a look at this." he added.

April with Elsa in her arms, walked over to Donnie. The two girls were amazed by the portal. Inside the portal was a world filled stars and floating green rocks._ "Pretty!" _Elsa cried in her mind. "It's beautiful." April agreed. "Check this out, Red." Casey shouted.

With Elsa still in her arms, April, Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey walked over to Casey and the portal he had found. This portal showed a world where the turtles looked funny, like beautiful drawings. Also April wore some kind of a yellow one-piece, while Casey had strong looking lumps on his arms, and they were both grown ups as well. A familiar little girl seemed to be walking along side April.

For reasons that Elsa didn't fully understand, Donnie liked the yellow one-piece that grown up April wore. "Guys! Look!" Leo cried. April, with Elsa in her arms, followed Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Casey to where Leo was. The portal that Leo was standing next to showed spiky rocks, floating in the air, while weird 'toys' were flying around. Elsa didn't what that place was, but she knew that she didn't like it.

Her feelings were proven right, when blue furry robots with pink heads began moving towards the group. Elsa started to cry in fear as the monsters reached them. In the chaos of everyone trying to get away from the monster, Elsa was somehow sent flying out of April's arms and into a pink portal.

The portal seemly sent Elsa to a strange and unfamiliar place. Wherever Elsa had landed, she didn't know and she didn't care. All she wanted was to be back in the safe arms of April, Casey, her brothers and her father. Not knowing what else to do, Elsa tried to calm herself down by creating rainbow balls of light. Thankfully, the man she knew to be April's daddy had spotted the balls she was making.

Kirby quickly scooped up Elsa in his arms and carried her inside his home. "Elsa, how did you get here?" he wondered aloud. Elsa looked at Kirby as if to say "I don't know?" He sighed and said "I need to call April." he dialed his daughter's call phone number, waiting for a reply.

In the dimensional gateway, April couldn't believe how this day was turning out, from a visit with Splinter, to becoming trapped in a inter-dimensional gateway, with Leo, Raph, Mikey and Elsa possibly separated from them forever. _"This is all my fault."_ April thought to herself._ "I__ should've never brought Elsa into Donnie's lab."_ At that movement, her T-phone rang. "What the-?" April wondered as she checked the caller ID. "It's Dad!" she exclaimed.

"Call him back later, Red!" Casey cried as he dogged a laser beam. "We have bigger things to worry about." he added. "It might be something important." April countered as she answered her phone. "Dad?" she breathed as she blocked a Kraang from reaching her. "April, I found that baby the turtles have been looking after." Kirby stated as he adjusted Elsa on his right hip. "What!" April cried. "Is she okay? Is she scared? Is she...?" April started to say, but Donnie yelled "Look out!"

April leaped out of the way just before a Kraang bot could reach her. "April, what's going on?" Kirby asked worriedly. "I'm fine Dad, just call Splinter and let him know that Elsa is with you." April said before she hung up. "April? April?" Kirby continued call his daughter's name, after she had hung up. Elsa looked at Kirby as if she knew he was sad. "Come on, let's call Splinter." he said in a resigned tone.

As Splinter was meditating, he heard the phone ring. "The cheese phone! Surely an emergency." he uttered as he picked it up. "Moshi, Moshi?" he asked. "Splinter? I found something of yours." replied Kirby's voice on the other end. On cue, Elsa started babbling. "Elsa?" Splinter said, feeling surprised and scared. "How did she appear in your house?" he interrogated.

"I don't know." a perplexed Kirby replied. "Maybe she somehow transported herself here?" he suggested. Splinter sighed and thought. _"Haru Zamorra, I hope you have super powers like your daughter, because I do not know how you are going to handle an infant who apparently can transport herself anywhere in the world."_ "Would you like me to bring her back to the lair?" Kirby offered. "Keep her at your home, until I call my sons. Then they'll bring her home." he said in a tone implied that he would ground them, for failing to watch Elsa. With that, the conversation ended.

After getting Splinter's permission to let Elsa stay the night as his house, Kirby had set up April's old crib for Elsa to sleep in. Kirby didn't know why he kept the old thing, maybe it was for nostalgic reasons? After setting the old crib back up, making an improve baby bag and giving Elsa a bath. He had finally managed to get Elsa to fall asleep. As a weary Kirby placed Elsa in the crib, she fell asleep right away.

_"This brings back memories."_ He thought to himself. As he walked out of the room, he turned back to look at Elsa. A small smile tugged at his lips, as he slowly shut the door. As he walked towards the kitchen, he was greeted by a terrible surprise. In the hallway was Rahzar! In an instant, Kirby pulled out his cell phone. But Rahzar easily knocked it out of his hands.

"So, your the girl's father." Rahzar stated. "What do you want?" Kirby demanded. "Where's the mutagen cure?" Rahzar growled as he grabbed Kirby by the throat. "I... don't... know...!" Kirby lied. With a frustrated roar, Rahzar threw Kirby into the guest room. Kirby was instantly knocked out, but the loud noise woke up Elsa and she began to cry in confusion.

Upon hearing the sounds of an infant crying, Razhar went investigate. He quickly found Elsa, crying in her crib. Upon seeing Razhar, Elsa became terrified. Who was this mutant? What did he want? Back when he was Chris Bradford, Razhar had some parents insist he take pictures with their babies. He hated the ones that cried when he held them.

This wasn't going as planed, Rahzar came here to learn where the mutagen cure was and all he found was this stupid baby. He reached into the crib to make the baby stop crying. The moment Rahzar picked her up, Elsa began crying even harder. In an effort to get away from this mean mutant, Elsa started hitting him. While it didn't make him let go of her, it did have the effect turning Rahzar human again.

At first Rahzar, didn't even notice he was becoming human again, until he spotted his left hand, slowly turning back into a human one. Still holding Elsa, he rushed into the bathroom. Upon seeing himself in a mirror, he couldn't believe it. Chris pitched himself, to make sure it was real. When he felt his human skin, he hugged the still wailing Elsa close to him as he said "Thank you for being born kid."

Then he said to himself. "So the mutagen cure is really a baby? Who would've thought that a little creature like yourself would contain such power?" Elsa couldn't have replied if she wanted to, all she could do was cry in the hopes that someone, anyone would come and save her. "Shh...Shh." Bradford said soothingly. "It's okay. I've got you." he added as he grabbed her baby bag. With the still wailing Elsa in his arms, Bradford climbed out the window, then the wall, until finally he reached the roof. Once on the roof, he began to leap back towards the foot building. Elsa continued to scream as she was carried further and further away from the O'Neil home.

Across town, Leo, Raph and Mikey were desperately trying to calm themselves down. They couldn't believe that they had not only failed to notice Elsa crawl after them into the portal, but now, they had to face the possibility that she maybe lost in another world somewhere. Leo was trying very hard not to think about the possibility that Elsa might be dead. Mikey looked as though he was going to cry, while Raph was getting ready to yell at Leo and blame him for the whole mess. Before Raph could even start yelling, a mutant tiger jumped down in front of them.

"Who's the heck is that?" Raph cried. "The tiger mutant said "You may call me Tiger Claw." "I knew it! I was totally going to name him that." Mikey exclaimed. Tiger Claw pulled out a gun and said "I ask only once, summon your rat master." Raph's reply was "Sorry pal, I'm not a cat person."

As the words left Raph's mouth, Tiger Claw began to fire his gun at the brothers. Thankfully, his gun was really a freeze ray. Leo, Raph and Mikey quickly leaped away from the freeze ray. Wanting to end this fight, Leo charged at Tiger Claw with his swords, but Tiger Claw easily sent Leo flying into the alleyway. Mikey ducked as Tiger Claw stated "You are nothing, but cubs."

"Nice Kitty." Mikey said as he weakly giggled. Getting impatient, Tiger Claw resumed firing. The three brothers didn't waste a second as they once again leaped away from the freeze ray. They attempted to escape by reaching the roof of the building, but Tiger Claw simply followed them via jet-pack. Once on the roof, Tiger Claw was able to subdued Raph and Mikey.

Tiger Claw grabbed Mikey and dangled him over a furnace. "You are defeated!" he declared. "Summon your Master or the little one goes into the furnace." he demanded. "Don't do it, Leo!" Mikey begged. "It's a trap for Master Splinter." agreed a tied up Raph. "Of course, it's a trap." Leo replied. "Tell me the part where I have a choice." he added.

Meanwhile in the lair, Splinter was meditating when the cheese phone started ringing the second time that night. "The cheese phone! Truly an emergency." Splinter declared as he answered the phone. He listened as Leo told him of the terrible situation that he and his brothers where now in. After promising that he would come and rescue them, Splinter quickly hung up the phone and left the lair in a hurry. If Splinter had stayed a few minutes longer, he would've seen the cheese phone started to ring again.

Sometime before Splinter left the lair, Kirby O'Neil had woken up. At first, he couldn't remember what happened. Then he saw the guest room with April's old crib in it. _"April's old crib?"_ he thought to himself._ "Why would __I...?"_ he started to think, but then Kirby recalled Elsa appearing outside his apartment... taking her inside... Rahzar appearing... At that moment, the full force of what happened earlier hit Kirby like a brick.

Rahzar had broken into his home and taken Elsa!_ "But why would he take her...unless?"_ Kirby thought to himself. At once, he knew the answer._"__She cured him!"_ he realized. Now it was taking all of his will power, not to panic.

He knew what Elsa was capable of and thought of a innocent baby in the hands of the foot...! He had to call Splinter! He dialed the number to the cheese phone, but to his frustration, Splinter didn't pick up. _"What could Splinter be possibly doing that was so important that he's not picking up the phone?"_ Kirby thought irritably.

As Kirby was attempting to contact Splinter, Leo, Raph and Mikey was wondering how were they going to get out of this mess. After Tiger Claw made Leo call Splinter, he tied up the brothers and placed them near the furnace. To make things even worse, Tiger Claw was getting impatience and was threatening to push them into the furnace, if Splinter didn't arrive soon. Raph soon picked the worse time to taunt Tiger Claw. "Just wait, Tiger Claw." Raph began. "Splinter's going kick that little stub of a tail so deep in your stripe..." he started to add. But Tiger Claw interrupted with the word "Silence!" "I am tired of waiting. Your lives end now." he added ominously.

With one foot, Tiger Claw began pushing the borthers towards the furnace. Mikey whimpered in fear before yelling "This is it! I love you guys!" "Raph! It was me who ate your last piece of chocolate pepperoni pizza! I'm sorry man, I'm so hungry." he added. Just as Leo, Raph, and Mikey were about to be sent falling towards a fiery death. Their father's voice cried out "Release my sons!" Tiger Claw looked up to see an angry Splinter starring at him from across the roof. "NOW!" Splinter angrily added. Tiger Claw and Splinter had a quick conversation in Japanese, before engaging in a duel.

As Splinter was battling Tiger Claw, Haru and his team was investing the sewers. "Why are we here again?" David complained as he covered his nose. "Because we have a tip from Bryce that the Kraang are keeping the Kraathatgrons somewhere in the sewers." Maria replied as she kept her own nose covered. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though." she added. "Wait, don't the turtles live down here?" wondered Ursula. "They're probably are on the surface by now." Haru said. No sooner had the words left his mouth, Tulio said "What's that?" pointing at something in the distance.

At his words, the team of five quickly hid themselves in a nearby tunnel. Once they were hidden, Haru stuck his head out to identify the unknown enemy. "It's the Kraang...and they have April O'Neil, a friend of hers and the turtle called Donatello." he said with shock. "WHAT!" Tulio, David, Ursula and Maria cried out at once. "How were they captured by the Kraang?" whispered Ursula.

"We've got to get them out of there." whispered Tulio. "What about completing the mission?" David reminded the group. "The world owes them a debt." Haru countered. Tulio, Ursula and Maria nodded agreement.

As the Kraang were taking April, Casey and Donnie to one of their many bases, April, Casey and Donnie were planing an escape. Before they could try to escape, a group of scientists leaped at the Kraang and attacked them. While the four male scientists fought the Kraang, the two female scientists led the three teenagers to safety. The female blonde one used a smoke bomb to block the Kraang's vision, while the four men obliterated the Kraang bots. "Come with us if you want to live." called a light brown skinned male scientist. With the Kraang bots down, the group of six scientists led April, Casey and Donnie to a nearby tunnel. Not knowing what else to do, all Casey could say was "Thank you."

* * *

**At last, the turtles have met Haru! Well at least Donnie, April and Casey have anyway. Poor Elsa, she's been kidnapped and the Hamato clan doesn't even know! Don't worry, they'll find out next chapter.**

**Remember, reviews are always enjoyed.**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: Thank you. You have your answer now.  
**

**Guest Melissa: Yes, Elsa did feel her mother's hatred of Robert, while still in the womb.  
**

**Guest Alejandra: Haru wouldn't have listened to Casey, he's a complete stranger, while Robert's friend. Plus Casey would've come off sounding crazy to Haru. I'm glad you, your sister and cousin all enjoyed The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, it's one of my favorites. Would you recognize someone you only met once 15 years ago?  
**

**Guest Cynthia: I'm glad you liked the happy ending for the last chapter. I'm sorry about how this chapter ended with the turtles and Splinter not even knowing that Elsa was kidnapped, but since Wormquake was a two part episode. It made sense to split it in two. They'll find out next chapter.  
**

* * *

_**Translations: English to Portuguese:**_

_**Então é isso que o nome dele era: So that's what his name was  
**_

_**Venha. Venhaa.: Come on. Come on.**_

_**Pegar. Pegar.: Pick up. Pick up.**_


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any characters except my own.

TMNT and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Keven Laid.

Thank you LuNaLoVeComiCs, Guest Melissa, Guest Alejandra, Guest Cynthia and KikakatTIOI for your reviews.

Thank you Lala0708 for favoring and following this story.

Thank you KikakatTIOI for following this story.

Thank you PrettyStarsInTheSky for following this story.

Thank you Harliestar for favoring this story.

Note this takes place during Wormquake and I will be borrowing some dialogue from that episode.

* * *

On the surface of the city, Sky was about to search for the baby in another part of Manhattan, when Pena approached her.

"Pena." Sky greeted, before she asked "news?"

"I have good news and bad news." Pena replied.

Pena then,paused before adding. "The good news is that the asset has been spotted. The bad news is that it was last seen in the arms of a well-known foot clanner."

At Pena's words, Sky felt the color drain from her face.

_Não! De todos os ... por que ele tem que ser o pé?_ She thought to herself. She sighed and replied "Gentlemen, let's go the foot clan headquarters."

"We'll wait until either their guard is down or distracted and then we'll take back the asset." Sky added, somewhat annoyed by the whole thing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the sewers of New York city, April, Casey and Donnie were still reeling over their rescue from the Kraang, by this seemingly mysterious group of scientists. "Thanks. " said Casey to the group of strangers.

"No problem." replied one of the scientists.

"Why did you help us?" April wondered."I thought you guys were with the Kraang." She added.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Donnie "Wait a minute, are you guys with the Anti-Kraang movement?" He questioned.

"Shh!" one of the male scientist interrupted. "How do you know about the Anti-Kranng movement?" He demanded.

"We've discovered their existence while trying to find the biological father of the baby we had found." April explained.

"You found a baby?" Questioned a female scientist.

"Yeah, she's special." Donnie added fondly.

"Who's the father?" Questioned the first male scientist.

"All we know about him is that his name is Haru Zamorra and..." Donnie started to say.

"Wait," interrupted the first male scientist. "I have a daughter?! This is wonderful! I must tell everyone!" He added as he took off his wig revealing himself to be Haru Zamorra.

"Guess what guys! I'm a father! Whoo hoo!" He said gleefully.

Then Haru began to run around the tunnels, yelling "I have a daughter!" Eu tenho uma filha! Tengo una hija! Watashi wa musume o motte iru!"

April, Donnie and Casey didn't know what to say.

Tulio sighed and said "See what you did. Who knows how long he's going to be like that?"

Ursula smacked him in the head for his comments. "Tulio, let Haru have his moment. Besides the last time any of us saw him this happy was six months ago." she whispered.

At Ursala's words, Haru suddenly remembered Ingrid. _Por Donatello, Abril e que o menino nao disse nada sobre Ingrid? _Haru thought to himself.

Haru looked at the turtles and asked "Wait a minute, what happened to my wife?"

At this, April, Casey and Donnie felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.

"Uh...You might want to sit down Mr. Zamorra." Casey said uneasily.

"Ingrid, is she okay?" Haru questioned, sounding worried.

"Please calm down, Mr. Zamorra." April pleaded.

Sensing something was wrong, Haru gripped David's hands for comfort.

Taking a large deep breath, Donnie began his tale. "We were out on patrol that night, my brothers and I. We had just left the lair when we..." His voice trailed off, as Donnie fought the tears that were threatening to run down his face.

Suddenly Haru understood. "No. Please no." He pleaded, as he suddenly felt as though all of his nightmares were coming true.

"If only we arrived sooner...maybe then..." Donnie uttered as sobbed into his hands.

Haru couldn't take it anymore, he burred his face into Ursula's shoulder and started crying openly. As he cried, his mind wandered back towards the day he asked Ingrid to marry him.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_It had been a wonderful evening at the nightclub. The couple had been dancing most of the night. By now, most of the people at the club had gone home, leaving Haru and Ingrid all by themselves._

_ "A year ago, I was a walking corpse, doomed be to a test subject of the Kraang. I thought I would never again be able to see the sights and sounds. Until you saved me five years ago." Ingrid said wistfully._

_ "Now I am having the time of my life with you." she added as she gazed at Haru with love in her eyes._

_ Haru smiled as he bent down one knee. _

_"Ingrid..." he began. "I am so glad I was able to give you your freedom again." he added as he pulled out a small black box from his front pocket in his jacket._

_ Ingrid gasped at the sight for she knew what this meant. "I have loved before, but I have never loved as deeply and passionately as I loved you...so I'm asking you ...will you marry me?" he finished as he opened the box._

_ Inside was a small diamond ring. It spite of the diamond's small size, it was the most sparkly diamond Ingrid had ever seen. Ingrid let out a little laugh as she replied. "Yes! Yes, I will!"  
_

_Flashback ends:_

* * *

Then, Tulio, David, Ursula, Maria, April, Casey and Donnie all started crying too. Suddenly April's T-phone rang, startling everyone in the process.

"It's Dad!" April uttered as she answered her phone.

"April, I've been trying to reach you for the last two hours." Kirby exclaimed.

"Sorry, Dad." April began. "It's just that…" she started to say.

But Kirby quickly interrupted with "The foot have Elsa!"

At his words, April nearly dropped the phone.

"WHAT! HOW!" she screamed in fear.

"April…?" Casey and Donnie wondered.

April wanted to tell them what she had just learned, but she was kind of scared to tell her friends what happened to Elsa when they had just met Elsa's father and hadn't taken the news that his wife had died very well.

_How am I going to explain this? _April thought to herself.

"Explain what?" Haru questioned as he looked at her.

"April did you hear what I just said?!" Kirby spoke up.

"Yes I did Dad, but Elsa's dad is standing right next to me and…" April began to say, but Kirby quickly said "Then for god's sakes tell him! He of all people has the right to know that his baby daughter has just been kidnapped by a by international criminal group." Kirby almost screeched.

"Kidnapped? Who kidnapped my daughter?" Haru said sounding worried.

He quickly snatched the phone from April's hand and said "I'm Haruki Zamorra Houhouji, better known as Haru Zamorra. Who has my daughter?"

Kirby was almost scared by the cold and steely tone in Haru's voice. But what comforted him was the fact it was not detected at him.

"I'm Kirby O'Neil, I'm one of the people that has been looking after your daughter for the past two weeks." Kirby began to say.

Kirby paused for a moment before replying "There's no easy way to say this Haru, but your daughter can reverse of affects of mutagen. I know this because she cured three mutants. A boy named Timothy, myself and Chris Bradford."

_So **that's** why he hasn't been seen in over a year. _Haru thought to himself.

"Sadly, Chris Bradford the last mutant she cured works for this group called the foot and he took her." Kirby added.

"What?" Haru was all could say as he felt his stomach drop.

It was bad enough that to hear that his daughter had been kidnapped just after he had learned that Ingrid had been murdered. It was even worse to learn that it was because she had a power that most mutants would covet. "You're telling me that the foot, the same group who allied themselves with the Kraang, are the ones responble for the kidnapping and murder of my wife and baby and now they just stole my baby back!?" Haru stated as he grew more and more enraged.

"Uhh...is this a bad time to tell him that his old friend Robert was really the one behind what happened to his wife and kid?" Casey stated.

"QUE!" Haru screamed, horrified and unable to believe that his old friend would do something so horrible.

"That can't be true...I've known him for so long...I saved him..." Haru added as he dropped the phone to the floor.

Feelings despair quickly overwhelm Haru as his mind tuned out everything around him. Throughout his life, Haru had several bad days that were contenders for the worst day of his life. The first being was when he was six his mother died. The second was when his father informed him that he was going to be experimented on. The third was when his father died. The fourth was when became the sole survivor of a Kraang fight. The fifth was when his Cousin Kenshiro died, the sixth was the day his beloved Ingrid seemingly vanished without a trace. Now today had just joined his worst days ever list, as he dubbed it.

It was bad enough learning that Ingrid was killed, but to learn that Robert was behind it, made the pain cut all the more deeper. The only comfort that Haru had was that Ingrid was able to protect to their child as shortly after she was born. Suddenly rage filled his body. How dare Robert betray Ingrid and himself this way.

Then without warning, Haru said "Exactly where is my daughter and how many people do we need to kill to get her back?"

"We don't kill, Mr. Zamorra." Donnie said, trying to pacify him.

But Haru replied "I do."

"What about completing the mission?" David interrupted. "

You can not ask me to abandon my own daughter to the foot!" an outraged Haru declared.

"Look, I understand how you're..." David started to say, but Haru interrupted with "No, you don't! You're not a father! Especially not a father who's had their only child stolen from them with the intent to be raised evil!"

Everyone in the sewer path went quiet for a moment as Donnie replied. "Mr. Zamorra, earlier today I learned from my father that our sister, who we all thought was dead is really alive...and being raised as the daughter of the man who killed her mother. So if anyone can understand what you're going through, it's my father."

Haru paused for a moment, suddenly feeling a sense of embarrassment, not for wanting to rescue his daughter, but for wanting rush into the foot headquarters without a plan.

"Wait, I have an idea." Ursula pipped up.

"Haru, Tulio and I will go rescue Elsa, while David and Maria stay behind with Donnie, April and Casey as we work on a way to send these Kraathatrgons back to Dimension X." She added.

"I don't know guys, spiting up the gang is never a good idea." Casey stated.

At Casey's words, Haru suddenly looked as through he would turn Casey's head into a Tiki torch if he would say or do anything that would prevent Haru from rescuing his daughter. Upon seeing the terrifying glare on Haru's face, Casey hastily added "On second though, it's a great plan. I wish you luck."

"Mr. Zamorra, by any chance do you have any super powers yourself?" asked Donnie.

Haru simply smiled as Donnie's bo staff, April's tesan and Casey's hockey sticks began rise into the air.

April, Casey and Donnie stared at Haru in shock as he replied "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the foot clan headquarters, Bradford had just arrived with Elsa, who had fallen asleep in his arms at some point as they were leaping across the buildings of New York. As he started walking towards his bedroom, he was greeted by Karai and Fishface. At first, they looked as though they were ready to interrogate Bradford, but once they saw that he was human again. Their faces went from anger to surprise.

"You're human again? How?" Fishface demanded.

"Bradford…? How…?" a not fully believing it Karai started to say, then she spotted the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Is that a baby?" Karai questioned as her suspicions returned full force.

"Bradford, did you steal this child?" Karai integrated, looking as though she was going to erupt at any moment.

"Yes, but I.." he started to explain, but Karai interrupted with. "What have you done! You just did something very dishonorable! I don't care if her parents are blackmailing you, you don't steal infants!" she ranted.

"Now we need to return this child to her parents before they call the police and…" Before she could continue any further, Shredder started walking towards them.

"Karai, what is this ruckus about? I have come here to see Hamato- Bradford?" He boomed with shock. Sadly, Shredder's voice woke up Elsa, who started crying again.

Due to all the loud screaming and crying from earlier, Elsa's voice had become horse.

"Oh! You poor thing. You're frightened aren't you?" Karai said with sympathy as she plucked Elsa from Bradford's arms.

At Karai's touch, Elsa began to relax, somewhat.

"How is this possible?" Shredder muttered. Bradford grinned and said "All thanks to that kid." He pointed at Elsa in Karai's arms.

"Are you telling me this little bebe somehow turned you human again?" Fishface stated, fully unable to believe it.

"Yep." Bradford said simply.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Give the bebe to me." Fishface replied.

Karai reluctantly handed Elsa over to Fishface, who then attempted to hit him.

"Awww…the baby hates you." Bradford said tauntingly.

Fishface growled, but before he could say anything, he overheard Shredder say "What is this?!"

Karai gasped. Bradford's eyes widen in shock and awe.

Fishface walked over to the built in river and saw that his reflection was now human! He was so stunned that he nearly dropped Elsa into the river. Xever quickly readjusted his grip, but Elsa still cried in fear of these strange people.

"Xever! You made her cry." an outraged Karai uttered.

"Let's see you do better!" Xever shot back.

"Enough!" Shredder boomed.

"Both of you stop it." he added."Since I'm the only one in this room who has any experience taking care of infants, I suggest you hand over the child to me."

Almost reluctantly Xever placed Elsa in Shredder's arms. At once, Elsa started crying even harder, sadly this caused her horse voice to become weaker. To everyone's surprise, Shredder began to gently rock Elsa back and forth. "It's alright little one, there's no need to be frightened." he said almost sweetly.

But his words did nothing to set Elsa at ease. She still continued to cry in fear. As Shredder, Bradford, Xever and Karai were wondering how could they calm the baby down, Tiger Claw entered the room. His eyes widen at the sight of an apparently human Bradford and Xever.

"How...?" was all Tiger Claw could say.

"Yes, we're human again. All thanks to this child." Bradford stated as he gestured at the baby in Shredder's arms.

Tiger Claw studied Bradford and Xever's human selves, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Then he turned his attention towards the child in Shredder's arms. Due to all the crying from earlier, Elsa's voice was starting to fade.

"When I was I child, I had dreamt of a cure, before accepting what I have become. Never I did expect a miracle to come in the form of a cub." Tiger Claw stated.

"Well done Bradford, you found a new member for our clan." Shredder praised as he adjusted Elsa in his arms.

At his words, Elsa began to squirm, trying to find a way out of the grip of the metal monster.

"Father, what if her parents are looking for her?" Karai questioned, looking somewhat uneasy about Shredder's plans for Elsa.

"If they are looking for her, then will reunite them with their daughter, on the condition that they'll join the foot. If they aren't. Then we'll be giving the child a home." Shredder replied.

"Besides, it will be much better for the girl then seeing her brought up by scum like Splinter." he added with disgust in his voice.

Through Shredder didn't realize it, Elsa stopped squirming at the name Splinter. The name sounded familiar to Elsa, then she remembered that it was what her brothers, April and Casey called her daddy.

Elsa wanted so badly in to be safe in her daddy's arms again. As her voice faded away, tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Speaking of Splinter. I have him in the throne room, if you wish to see him." Tiger Claw said.

In the shock of discovering Elsa's abilities, Shredder had forgotten that his most hated enemy, Splinter was finally captured at last.

"Karai, you hold her." Shredder said as he passed the baby back into his daughter's arms.

As soon as Elsa was in Karai's arms, she relaxed right away. Not knowing what else to say, Karai said "Uhh...Hi."

To her surprise, Elsa gave Karai one of the most innocent, trusting smiles that Karai had ever seen in her life. Suddenly Karai felt a mix of emotions go through her, guilt at the possibility of keeping a child away from it's real family, pity for the child who had no clue what had happened to her and triumph that she was able to make the girl smile. In fact, Karai was so happy that she felt some tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Are _you_ crying?!" an incredulous Bradford wondered.

"No, I've got something in my eye." Karai replied as she quickly wiped the tears away.

As Karai was attempting to hide her feelings, Splinter was just waking up. _Where am I? _He briefly wondered.

Then he remembered everything...the phone call...his sons tied up...fighting that mutant tiger...Miwa approaching him after he was poisoned...

_Miwa..._ He thought to himself. His daughter, his beloved child tried to poison him. All because she believed him to be responsible for the death of her mother.

He knew he would die in this place, but as long as his sons were safe that was all that mattered. Suddenly Splinter heard an all too familiar set of approaching footsteps that were coming towards him. Splinter was prepared for the Shredder, however Splinter wasn't prepared for what he was about to see. Behind Shredder was Karai a.k.a Miwa. Suddenly Splinter spotted something moving in Karai's arms.

He quickly narrowed his eyes, trying to see what was in Miwa's arms. As soon as he saw what was in her arms, he momentary wished he hadn't. In the arms of his daughter was a frightened and confused Elsa. Her eyes were red from crying. Upon seeing him, Elsa opened her mouth as if to cry for him, but no sound was coming out.

Horror and anger flooded through Splinter's veins at once.

_If they hurt her... _ Splinter angrily thought.

"Hamato Yoshi." Shredder began. "So you have come to this, a wrenched rat-man waiting to be put out of his misery." he added.

"What have you done to Elsa?" Splinter demanded, trying to stay awake and keep the anger out of his voice.

Shredder let out amused chuckle as he replied. "So her name is Elsa?"

Shredder then gently plucked the babe from Karai's arms and held her against his hip as if she was his own.

"She's quite the find, my old friend. But as the old English saying goes, 'Finders, Keepers'." Shredder added as he placed the struggling infant back in Karai's arms.

At Shredder's words, Splinter felt himself becoming even more enraged. It was bad enough that Shredder stole Miwa and molded her in his own image. But hearing from his own lips that was planing to do so again, made this so much worse.

A few moments ago Splinter didn't care what happened to him as long as his sons were safe, but now he _knew _that he must do _everything_ in his power to remove Elsa from Shredder's hands.

"Listen to me, Elsa's father, her true father is alive and searching for her. In fact he's in this country right now." Splinter pleaded.

Shredder ignored him as he said "You'd say anything to keep her to yourself."

That remark angered Splinter more than anything. "

All these years, you continue to deceive yourself and everyone around you." Splinter replied as he looked at Karai and Elsa.

Filled with hate, Shredder replied "You dare...?! Now it ends!" he added as his raised his gauntlet above Splinter's head as if to execute him.

Elsa didn't know what gauntlet was for and what it could do. However she quickly understood that the metal monster wanted to hurt her daddy. Elsa couldn't let the mean metal monster be mean to her daddy any longer. Elsa stuck out her arm as if to reach for her daddy.

As Splinter braced himself for his death, he suddenly felt a tugging on his robe before dragged by an invisible force towards Karai and Elsa. Both Karai and Splinter barely had time to let out a cry of shock before Karai quickly leaped out of the way, but Splinter continued to fly towards her. In spite of himself, Shredder couldn't stop staring the site of Splinter being pulled thought the air towards Karai and Elsa. Karai's attempted get away a from a levitating Splinter by leaping higher, but Elsa subconsciously kept pulling him towards her and Karai. Even though Splinter had seen Elsa display a variety of powers, apart from her ability to reverse mutations, this was the one that took him completely by surprise.

If it wasn't for the fact that he had no control of his body, it would've been funny to see the surprised look on Shredder's face. Splinter knew this had to end before he accidentally injured Karai or Elsa.

"Elsa stop!" he cried to Elsa.

Startled, Elsa stopped reaching for Splinter and he fell to the ground with a loud noise. Wide eyed, Shredder, Splinter and Karai looked at Elsa completely taken aback what had just happen.

"So this kid can move stuff with her mind?" wondered a perplexed Karai.

"As I said before, she's quite the find." Shredder replied as he began to walk over towards Splinter with the intent of finishing him off.

"Father, Wait!" Karai shouted.

"You would stop me?!" Shredder questioned as spun around towards Karai.

Karai gripped Elsa tightly as she said "The little girl thinks that Splinter is her father. If you want to bring her to the clan, attempting to kill Splinter in front of her, isn't the best way to go about it. We all saw what she did earlier." "Besides, you would kill your greatest enemy while he's poisoned and chained? What about honor? Everything you taught me?" she added.

"The girl is right, Master Shredder." agreed Tiger Claw as he stepped out from the Shadows. Shredder paused before replying. "Very well. Gather the foot. I will offer Hamato Yoshi one last fight." He paused before adding. "Karai, keep the child in your room."

A look of surprise appeared on Karai's face as she asked "Why?"

"Because out of all of us, she seems to trust you." Shredder replied as he left the room.

Karai looked down at the baby in her arms as Elsa smiled at her. "Fine, just don't mess up my bed. Okay?" Karai pleaded.

Elsa simply gave her a confused look.

Karai adjusted Elsa in her arms as she began to walk out of the throne room.

"Why would you help me?" Splinter weakly wondered.

"I don't know..." an unsure Karai began to say as she trailed off. Then her face hardened as she retorted "Maybe because you look so pathetic!"

As she walked towards the doorway, Splinter lifted his head as he said "You have your mother's spirit...so fierce and yet so scared."

That made Karai angry enough stop in her tracks yelling "Never speak of my mother again! You've ruined my family. You ruined all of our lives."

If Elsa hadn't lost her voice earlier, she would've started crying in protest at Karai's words. She didn't know what they meant, but she could tell by the tone that they weren't nice at all. Elsa instead gave Karai a piercing stare, as they left the throne room. Unaware of Elsa glaring at her, Karai continued to the walk to her room.

Karai thought over what happened in the last few hours. Her father had returned with a new mutant and replaced her as second in command with him. Now Splinter was now in their grasp and with a mysterious infant with real super powers as a bonus.

_Where did she come from? _Karai thought to herself.

Karai never imagined that she would be holding a baby so soon. She always imagined that she would be holding her own babies, long after she avenged her mother. Then again, she never imagined that mutants and aliens were real.

"I know you had an eventful night and you don't understand what's going on, but you must realize that rat is not your father. He's just someone that found you in the sewers. Besides, it would be wrong to continue to allow you to be raised by scum like him. He killed my mother and would keep you all to himself, corrupting your sweet nature in the process. You were not meant to be kept below the ground, you're meant to see the sun, the oceans, feel the snow on your fingers." Karai paused as she looked at Elsa who was growing teary eyed at her words.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this, it's not like you can understand me. I hope once you become old enough, you'll be able to understand this." She added.

Once Karai had reached her room, she tucked Elsa in her bed, patted her head and whispered "Now sleep and I meant what I said 'don't mess up my bed.'"

With that she locked the bedroom door. Feeling very tired from being taken from her friends and family, Elsa finally fell back into an uneasy sleep. Had she stayed awake for a few seconds longer, she would seen a woman about to enter the bedroom.

* * *

As Haru, Tulio and Ursula drove towards the foot clan headquarters, the three of them were discussing what they had just learned.

"Aww...your daughter's the most cutest thing ever." Ursula stated as she looked at a picture of Elsa.

Haru didn't say anything but continued to stare at the picture that Donnie had emailed him shortly before the three solders left. Even at two weeks old, she greatly resembled her mother. If one looked closely, they could see small hints of himself in her. The parts that Elsa got from her father were her black hair, her powers and the shape of her eyes.

While he was proud that she was strong at such a young age, he was unhappy that she had inherited the "family super powers", as his late father Julio had put it. While most people would think having super powers would be awesome, Haru knew better than most. Only a few higher ups, his close family and the members of his unit knew about his abilities and even then he rarely used them. Because his father hammed into Haru, that the few people who knew about his powers, the better everything would be. After learning what happened to Ingrid and their child...

He quickly brushed those thoughts aside, thinking about Ingrid brought him to much heartache and heartache was the last thing he needed right now. He had to be strong and rescue his daughter from being raised as a member of the foot clan or a weapon by his ex-friend. Just thinking about Robert made his blood boil! How could he have been so blind! He let the horrible excuse of a man into his life and Ingrid and Elsa had to suffer for it.

Haru then thought of the name that the turtles had chosen, Elsa. He would've named her Graciela, but he would let the name Elsa stick out of gratitude for the turtles who had been able to protect her when he couldn't do it himself. He was a terrible father and husband. He didn't even realized that his ex-friend was behind the disappearance of his wife and that he planed to steal away his baby to raise as a weapon.

_Ingrid, I know that nothing I say can make up for what you have endured for these past six mouths. I'm sorry I failed you. But I promise you, I will not fail our daughter. I will get her back, teach all those who wish her harm a lesson and take the both of you back home. _Haru thought to himself.

* * *

Sometime later in the foot clan headquarters, Leo entered the throne room through a crack in the stain glass window. In the middle of throne room was Splinter, tied up and passed out.

Leo quietly crept over to him gently whispering "Sensei. Sensei."

As his words Splinter opened his eyes and whispered "Leonardo...Go! Save Elsa!"

Leo barely had time to think _They have Elsa!?_ as fire shot out from the walls of the throne room.

At the sound of approaching foot steps, Leo quickly spun around to see Shredder standing in the doorway. Leo reached for his sword, but he was quickly grabbed and restrained by Tiger Claw.

"Hello again, my friend." Tiger Claw said tauntingly.

"Where's Elsa?" Leo demanded as he struggled against Tiger Claw.

Ignoring his question, Karai smirked and replied "I'd knew you'd come to us, Leo."

"Where are the other turtles?" Shredder demanded.

"Where's Elsa?" Leo growled with hatred.

"You're not in a position to make demands Turtle. She's not your responsibility any more, from now on she'll remain with us." Shredder stated.

With that he cut loose Splinter binds and added "Watch Turtle, for it will be the last fight you ever see. The destruction of your master, Hamato Yoshi."

Splinter struggled to stay awake and fight as the poison was making it's way through his system. But it was a loosing battle. Shredder on the other hand had no such problem and attacked Splinter with deadly blows. All Splinter could do dog them.

"You can do it Sensei." Leo encouraged, but as soon as those words left his mouth, Shredder knocked him to the floor.

Tiger Claw let out an evil laugh as Leo cried "Sensei!"

"Fight me!" Shredder demanded of his foe. Above the fight two parties were watching and both equally disapproved of this one-sided fight. Splinter struggled to his feet, but Shredder quickly rushed at his foe and knocked to the ground with one blow.

"Pathetic," Shredder said as he grabbed Splinter by the collar of his robe. "I will put you out of your misery." he added as readied his gauntlets for the killing blow.

Suddenly Shredder felt an invisible force lifting him into the air. He was so taken aback that he let Splinter drop to the floor. He was dimly aware of the shouts and cries of shock and horror below him. But he was to busy looking for the score of this paranormal activity.

He didn't have to wait long, because he was soon face to face with a early 30s man with a mix of Spanish and Japanese features. Tiger Claw and Karai attempted to rescue Shredder, but the same man who was dangling Shredder hundreds of feet below the ground, forced Tiger Claw, Karai, Bradford and Xever to the ground. They tried to stand up at first, but an unseen force prevented them from rising. Shredder was not a man that could be easily intimidated, but this was one of the very few times in his life that he was absolutely terrified. He could feel the power radiate from this mysterious man, who had somehow manged to get pass his guards left no doubt that he could easily drop Shredder to his death or at least end his career as a ninja.

The man's eyes darted in the direction of the stain glass window as he said "Boys, there's no need to hide. Why don't you come out and fetch your brother and father."

At the man's words, Raph and Mikey slowly and careful stepped out of the shadows. Even though they were happy that some form of karma was finally coming back bite Shredder in the butt, even they found the man scary.

"Who are you?" Shredder couldn't help but ask, even though he suddenly had a good idea who this man was.

"I'm the father of that baby your solder kidnapped." the man replied with quiet fury in his voice.

"Wait, you're the cub's father?" uttered a surprised Tiger Claw.

"But you can't be the kid's dad. She's white and you're Asian." Bradford added.

They had said the wrong thing as the man turned to glare at them and said "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm part white and her mother was also white. Naturally she takes after her."

"Wait, I thought you part Spanish." Mikey pipped up from his spot.

Tulio sighed and said "Americans..."

"Right, I forgot this country considers Hispanics to be a different race." Haru said.

"You speak English!?" Raph uttered before adding "Oh thank goodness."

A perplexed Haru replied "Of course, I speak English. What did you think I was? Some kind of uneducated idiota."

"You're a Paulistano?" Xever questioned.

_"Caramba, meu sotaque escorregou.__"_ Haru thought to himself.

Haru quickly ignored Xever as turned his attention back to Shredder as he asked "Where. Is. My. Daughter."

"I'm afraid this all a big misunderstanding..." Shredder began to say.

But Haru wasn't in the mood in hear Shredder's excuses.

"DO I LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT TO YOU! MISUNDERSTANDING MY ASS!" Haru screamed before adding "Your solder kidnapped my daughter as well as the man who has been looking after her when I couldn't do it myself, planned to kill him, his sons and raise her to be your personal super-solder as well. Now do you think I would feel any remorse if I let your body break into a thousand pieces?"

Shredder went quiet, somehow realizing that trying bargain with Haru was pointless, he was mad beyond reason. Haru's anger combined with his powers made him a deadly force. On the ground below, Splinter called out to Haru "Don't. He's not worth it."

"After everything this man did to you and your boys, you would still spare him?" Haru questioned.

"If you kill him, it will haunt you for the rest of your life." Splinter replied. "Not to mention, you would go to prison and who would be left to take care of Elsa?" he added.

At Splinter's words, Haru felt a sense of guilt flow though him. "What did I almost do?" Haru whispered to himself in horror.

Haru turned his attention back to Shredder and said "I'm going to place you back on the ground now. I won't kill you, but I will give you a warning. To show you just how serious I am, I'm going to say this in Japanese." Haru paused before replying. "Ima dewa, anata to anata no ashi no ichizoku wa, watashi ga sō suru koto ga kanōdesu dono yō ni jitsugen shite iru. Anata no teki to wa chigatte, watashi wa watashi ni shin'ai kizutsuketa mono ni jihi, omoiyari to yurushi o kaite iru. Anata ga futatabi watashi no musume o yūkai shiyou to suru to, kantan'niieba. Watashi wa anata o mitsukeru to watashi wa anata o korosudeshou, anata no tame ni narimasu."

Not wanting to see her 'father' harmed any further and unsure how to handle a person with telekinetic powers, Karai said "She's in my room, she's hasn't been harmed in anyway."

With that Haru used his telepathic powers to place a sofa on the floor, before dropping Shredder on that sofa with a loud thump. The fall wasn't hard enough to kill him, but it was hard enough to knock him out for awhile. By now Leo, Raph and Mikey had freed Splinter and the only reason they didn't escape, was like everyone else in the room they couldn't look away. As Splinter and his four sons walked with Haru, Tulio and Ursula. Splinter turned to Haru and said "You're Haru Zamorra?"

"You are awesome dude!" Mikey pipped up with a smile on his face.

Raph added "I'm never going to forget the look on Shred-head's face when you dangled him hundreds of feet in the air."

"So how did you get your powers?" asked Leo. "Were you born with them?" he added.

"Let's just say, they've been passed down though the family on my mother's side." Haru said a little too quickly. "I'll tell more about them, after we get Elsa out of this terrible place." he added.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Haru, if after they saved Elsa, she still wouldn't know who he was.

Even though it was not his fault, he had been away from her mother while Elsa was growing in her womb. Even if he were to telepathically tell her of their relationship, she probably won't believe him. Soon the group hurried towards Karai's room where Elsa was being kept. However, when they got there. They quickly noticed that there was no trace of Elsa.

"Where is she?" Mikey whimpered as his brothers and Sensai joined him.

"Who could've...?" Leo started to say, before pausing. Suddenly he knew who had Elsa. "Robert." Leo hissed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Robert's building, Robert was sitting in his office when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"We have recovered the asset, Sir." answered Sky's voice through the door. The door soon opened as Sky stepped in the office with Elsa in her arms. Robert smiled in triumph as he took his prize in his arms at last. Elsa's eyes widened in fear as she looked this unfamiliar man.

This night was terrible. First she had been stuck a creepy place, then was knocked out of April's arms, then she was taken away from April's house and brought to another creepy place filled with people that frightened her. To make matters worse, they wanted to keep her forever, while wanting hurt her daddy. Now she had been taken by this group and brought before this man. He frightened Elsa, even more than the monster with the metal mask.

"What a breath taking little beauty you are." The monster in the suit said. "You have your father's hair and the color of your mother's eyes." He added.

Even thought what he was saying sounded nice, Elsa's couldn't stop shaking as she suddenly felt her diaper becoming wet with fear. She opened her mouth to cry, but to her surprise no sound was coming out.

"You've cried yourself horse, I see." He added. "Don't worry, I'll have my doctors fix you up. Oh the irony, the cure needing a cure." Robert gently brushed back Elsa's black hair and said to the babe. "Your mother was able to escape me, but you won't. Not ever. I'll make sure you won't."

* * *

**Haru, Splinter and the turtles team up to rescue Elsa from the foot...only for Sky to snatch her away under their noises. Looks like they're going to have to save Elsa again. **

**By the way, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a week. I was moving.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please remember to review, I'll update faster next time.**

* * *

**Some trivia I had learned:**

**Note, In Portuguese, April is written as Abril, for those of you confused by Haru thinking April's name as Abril. **

**Another note is that in Brazil they don't consider Hispanic and Latino to be race. It's more of ethnicity.**

**In Hispanic culture, people have two last names, their father's name comes first before the mother's name. Since Haru has a Spanish Father and Japanese Mother his full last name is really Zamorra-Houhouji. By that logic, Elsa's full last name would be Zomarra-Yeager.**

**In San Paulo City. The people who live there are called Paulistanos, and not unlike New Yorkers, they have their own accent. Since Xever implied to be from Brazil in the show. I figured he would be able to recognize Haru's accent. The reason I didn't write Haru having an accent, was because I have no idea what a Paulistano accent sounds like.**

**I couldn't resist adding that quote from Taken, it sounded prefect for Haru to say, while giving Shredder some much needed Karma and I love that movie. :)**

* * *

**LuNaLoVeComiCs: As you can see it got worse.**

**Guest Melissa: I thought it would be fun to for Elsa to have an 80s counterpart as well.**

**Guest Alejandra: That's such a good point, Splinter is helping Haru again, more than ever. Even if it is unknowingly. **

**Guest Cynthia: Elsa didn't transport herself out of the dimensional gateway, she was knocked out of April's into a portal. **

**KikaKatTIOI: I'm glad you liked 80s Elsa. I'm so happy you could review.**

* * *

**_Translations: English to Portuguese:_**

**_Não! De todos os ... por que ele tem que ser o pé? : No! Of all the...why did it have to be the foot?  
_**

**_Eu tenho uma filha!: I have a daughter!_**

**_Por Donatello, abril e que o menino não disse nada sobre Ingrid? :Why hasn't Donatello, April and that boy said anything about Ingrid?  
_**

**_Bebe: Baby_**

**_Caramba, meu sotaque escorregou. : Damn, my accent slipped.  
_**

**_Translations: English to Spanish:_**

**_Tengo una hija!: I have a daughter!_**

**_Translations: English to Japanese:_**

**_Watashi wa musume o motte iru!: I have a daughter!_**

**_Ima dewa, anata to anata no ashi no ichizoku wa, watashi ga sō suru koto ga kanōdesu dono yō ni jitsugen shite iru. Anata no teki to wa chigatte, watashi wa watashi ni shin'ai kizutsuketa mono ni jihi, omoiyari to yurushi o kaite iru. Anata ga futatabi watashi no musume o yūkai shiyou to suru to, kantan'niieba. Watashi wa anata o mitsukeru to watashi wa anata o korosudeshou, anata no tame ni narimasu. :By now you and your foot clan have realized what I am capable of doing. Unlike your foe, I lack mercy, compassion and forgiveness to those who have harmed dear to me. To put it simply, if you try to kidnap my daughter again. I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you.  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any characters except my own.

TMNT and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Keven Laid.

Thank you Guest Melissa, Guest Alejandra, Guest Cynthia and KikaKatTIOI for your reviews.

Thank you cracknovelist for choosing to follow this story and follow me as author.

* * *

After realizing that Elsa had been taken again, Haru, Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Tulio and Ursula quickly left the Foot clan headquarters before Shredder awoke.

"Umm...guys...Not I'm complaining or anything, but why aren't the Foot chasing us?" Mikey wondered.

"Maybe because I scared the hell out them with my powers." Haru said in an almost gleeful manner.

He suddenly looked ashamed, before he turned his attention to Splinter. "Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"I need to rest...must get the poison...out of my system..." Splinter replied weakly.

"Just drink some water, Sensei." Mikey said as he handed Splinter a bottle of water.

"Stay with the others Haru. We'll get the van." Tulio said to Haru, before he left with Ursula.

As Splinter drank the water, Haru looked at Leo and Raph and asked "What's Elsa like? I know at this stage, babies don't usually develop a personally, but has she shown...?"

"Well, she likes milk that's for sure." Raph deadpanned.

"She's adorable!" Mikey said with joy in his voice. "She's loves stories. I tell them to her all the time. She also likes licking Ice cream kitty." he added.

"O'que?" Haru questioned as he raised an eye brow.

"It's a long story. Anyway, she likes watching Super Robo Mecha Force Five with us." Leo added as he quickly changing the subject.

"Out of curiosity, what happened between yourselves and the Shredder?" Haru wondered.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me why didn't the AKM help us during the invasion last year?" Raph demanded.

Haru sighed and said "I was fighting the Kraang back in Brazil. But once the invasion was over, did our group learn of your family. I had learned that those in charge of the American Branch debated what to do with you. Should we your guys bring in our group? Should we leave you alone? But in the end, they decided to leave you guys alone. Right from the beginning, it was clear that you guys wished remain undiscovered. We honored your wishes, since this planet owes you a debt."

Splinter, Leo, Raph and Mikey felt touched by that statement. The possibility that someone, let alone a global organization would recognize their efforts, never ever occurred to them. Splinter then took over the conversation.

"The responsibility for what Shredder has become can be laid at my feet. We were old friends, Shredder and I." Splinter began.

"He was called..." Splinter started to say. But Haru interrupted with"Oroku Saki. I know." Splinter, Leo, Raph and Mikey gave Haru a suspicious look, before Haru added. "After the invasion, we've been keeping close tabs on Shredder, once we learned that his help nearly allowed the invasion to come to fruition. Anyway continue." Haru said as he turned his attention back to Splinter

"As I was saying, we were old friends. Then we both fell in love with the same woman. Her name was Tang Shen and she returned my love for her. However, Saki couldn't accept it and our friendship soon fell apart. Time passed and Tang Shen andI were married and started a family soon after. One night, Oroku Saki broke into our home with intent to finish me once and for all, but my dear Tang Shen took the blow that was meant for me...Saki blamed me for it and burned down my home, leaving me to my fate. He later learned that I was alive and came to this city to finish what he started."

As Splinter finished his story, Haru felt strong feelings of empathy and outrage flow through him. Suddenly, a nearby street lamp exploded.

Splinter, Leo, Raph and Mikey let out cries of shock.

"Gomannasi. I usually have better control then this." an embarrassed Haru replied, before he added "Let me get this straight. Shredder betrayed Earth, nearly throwing away everything the Anti-Kraang movement has worked for, keeping this safe. All because of a feud that started over a woman!?"

"The nerve of him! He nearly doomed us all!" pipped up Ursala's voice from behind the group.

They turned around to face her as she said calmly "Anyway, the van's here."

With that, the group began to carefully climb down the fire escape. Leo, Raph and Mikey began to lead Splinter down the steps towards the van below.

As they reached the ground, Haru looked at him and said "Your son, Donnie told me that you had a daughter that was stolen from you too." Splinter became quiet for a moment, before replying "Yes."

"Is that why you're helping me?" Haru questioned.

Splinter once again became quiet, before he replied "Yes. For years, I thought she had perished. Then I learned that she was raised as the daughter of the Shredder. All those years, the loss of my child left a pain that would never fully heal. When my sons found Elsa, I thought if I could return a lost daughter, it would somehow cleanse the tragic mistake I made all those years ago. After knowing that pain, I knew I could never allow another father to feel the same pain that I went through. If I kept Elsa, I would never be able to look my sons in the eye again."

As Splinter finished, Haru simply gave him a hug. They were soon joined by Leo, Mikey, Ursula and even Raph. The only person who didn't join in was Tulio and he was in the driver's seat.

That hug was filled with many emotions, sadness at the lost of their daughters, anger at the ones who had taken them and fear that they would never be able to get their daughters back.

Then the group broke apart as they climbed into the van in silence. Once everyone was inside, the van drove as far away from the Foot Clan's lair as it could ans towards wherever Elsa was.

* * *

No sooner after the van drove away, Shredder had woken up. The first thing he saw was Karai kneeling by his side.

"Father." she said with visible relief in her voice.

"Where are the others?" Shredder questioned.

"I've sent them after Splinter, the turtles, Elsa's dad and what I assume are his two bodyguards." Karai replied.

"They escaped!? Why didn't you go after them?!" Shredder demanded.

"I wanted to be sure that you were okay Father." Karai explained.

Though Shredder would not admit it, he was touched by Karai's concern towards him.

"Thank you...Karai." Shredder praised. "But your concern isn't needed at the moment." he added. "What is needed is for you to aid the others in bringing back Splinter, his loathsome turtles, that super powered man, his daughter and those two guys that the super powered man had brought with him." Shredder ordered.

"Father, are you going to make that man pay?" Karai asked.

"Yes, through his cursed child." Shredder replied.

"Father, you're not going to kill her are you? She's only a baby." Karai pleaded.

"I never said, I was going to kill her. I'll just make sure that Elsa will never know her true father." Shredder answered as he smiled wickedly behind his metal mask.

* * *

Meanwhile in Robert's building, Elsa had been placed inside the cage-like crib that was prepared for her. Once she was inside, Marisol, with Robert watching, pulled the bar-cover over the opening and locked it. If Marisol's guilt wasn't eating her alive before, it certainly was now at the sight of the frightened child silently screaming for her father and brothers to come save her.

"She'll forget them as she grows older. Besides by the time she grows up, she'll be Victoria Gruber, with no memories of this troubling time in her life. She'll have spent her childhood in Mexico. Once we're in Mexico. I can raise her to be the ultimate solder. I promise Marisol, you and the others will have half of my fortune once this is over." Robert said to Marisol reassuringly, after seeing how upset she was becoming. But his words did nothing, to make her feel better as they left the room.

"Is it safe to fly yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet. But we'll leave by the bridge and tunnel, go all the way to Canada. Once, we're in Canada, we'll take a plane to Mexico from there." Robert replied.

But once again, Marisol did not feel any better at Robert's words. In fact, she felt even worse. It was then that she knew that she could no longer stand by and allow this child to suffer any longer.

* * *

As Marisol made her choice to help return Elsa to her father, Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Haru, Ursula and Tulio were driving to Robert's building. "I saved him...I saved his worthless life. I should've just let the Kraang have him!" Haru ranted about Robert for the fifth time.

"I understand you're upset beyond words, Haru. But ranting about it, won't do you any good." Splinter told him.

Wanting to change the subject, Leo said "Mr. Zamorra? Remember when you said that your powers run in your family? How far along do they go back?"

Haru opened his mouth to reply, but Tulio interjected with "Haru, you know that's classified information."

"Hey, we're mutants. We won't tell anyone." Mikey pipped up.

"Sorry, rules are rules. We're not allowed to talk about Haru's powers or his alien ancestry." Tulio explained.

"Alien? What kind of alien? You mean he's part Kraang?" Mikey wondered, his voice fulled curiosity and excitement. In the driver's seat, Tulio groaned. In the back, Haru and Ursula face palmed.

"Don't worry, we already had an idea that you weren't fully human, Mr. Zamorra." Leo stated.

"How did you know?" Ursula questioned, while Tulio looked relived.

"Awhile ago, Donnie was studying Elsa's dna and..." Raph started to say, but he didn't get any further. Because Haru turned to him and asked Raph in a cold steely tone "Did you experiment on Elsa?"

"No! Of course, none of us would hurt a kid." Raph shot back, outraged that Haru would assume such a thing.

"Yame!" Splinter interjected, also equally as offended.

Haru turned his head away as he explained "Sorry...unpleasant memories come back at the phrase 'studying dna.'"

Haru looked at Tulio as he said "Might as well tell them, they already know that Elsa and I are part human."

"But what's the other half?" Leo questioned as Splinter, Raph Mikey and Leo, himself leaded in closer to listen to Haru's answer.

"We don't know the name of the species that came to this planet. All we know is that their home was destroyed by the Kraang and they came to this planet seeking shelter. They have powers like myself and Elsa. As you guessed by this point, one of those people married my maternal grandfather and that's how I got these powers." Haru explained.

"Where can we find them?" both Leo and Mikey asked with enthusiasm.

"Sorry, that's classified." Tulio quickly replied.

Changing the subject, Haru turned to Splinter and asked "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but how were you and your sons mutated?"

"When I was human, I went to the pet store and bought four baby turtles. As I was walking back to my apartment with the turtles, I bumped into a strange man. Something felt off him and I decided to follow." Splinter explained.

"You bumped into a Kraang didn't you?" Tulio uttered from his spot.

"That's how the mutant half of our employees are found." Ursula added.

"What about yourselves? How did all of you get involved in the war against the Kraang?" Splinter questioned.

"Most of us got involved, because our parents were involved. But one doesn't officially join the movement until your 15." Haru explained.

"You all joined at 15! Isn't that a little...young to be a solder." Splinter said, horrified that a global organization would use such tactics.

"Nope, Earth has been in this never ending battle between the Kraang for so long, that our bosses started using drastic tactics to win the war. Until the attempted invasion, both sides were in a stalemate." Tulio said."Haru once you get Elsa back, I think you should make it look like that you, Bryce and Elsa died in a horrible accident." he added thoughtfully.

"Who's Bryce?" Mikey wondered, while Splinter, Leo, Raph and Haru looked taken aback at Tulio's suggestion.

"She's Haru's second cousin/ward." Ursula quickly explained to Mikey. "What's a ward?" Mikey wondered. "Later, Mikey." Leo said.

"What...?" was all a flabbergasted Haru could say.

Splinter looked worried as he said "As much I hate to agree with Tulio, he does have a point. Even if we managed to rescue Elsa and put Robert behind bars. Shredder knows of you, your daughter's existence and what you both can do. He will stop at nothing to either kill you both or get you both on his side." Splinter added.

"I'm not just talking about Shredder. I'm talking about the heads of AKM. Once they catch wind of what Elsa can do, they'll try to make her a permanent ward of the state, like they tried to do to you, Haru. Since she was born in America, the American head of the AKM would try to do the same thing." Tulio explained.

Haru, Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Ursula all looked horrified by that statement.

"But...the government...wouldn't take Elsa away from her dad...for no reason...?" Mikey whimpered.

"They better not, or the Brazilian and American AKM will have just gained a deadly foe." Haru said with deadly calm fury in his voice. "I already had my child taken from twice, I'm not going to allow her to be taken from me again. The government, the world-wide AKM, the Kraang or those Judas wannabes known as the Foot. Anyone that tries to take Elsa from me, will soon understand the depth of their mistake. Just like my ex-friend Robert will." Haru vowed.

"I know the Foot are bad news, but isn't the Judas comparison a little strong?" Raph questioned.

"Are you kidding me? They sold out our planet in the name of revenge against one man. For no real reason other than green-eyed jealously. If anyone deserves the Judas comparison, it's the Foot." Tulio stated.

* * *

At that moment, on a nearby rooftop, Karai had just managed to catch up to Bradford, Xever and Tiger Claw.

"Well, Well, Well, look who finally decided to show up." Bradford smirked as Karai reached the group of foot solders.

"I've heard that." Karai replied as she shot a glare in Bradford's direction.

"Any luck yet?" she added as she turned towards Tiger Claw.

Tiger Claw sniffed the air as he replied. "The Reptiles, their Master, and those humans appear to be driving towards a building, but oddly enough the sent of the young cub is not with them."

"What. I thought they had managed to take her back." a surprised Karai uttered.

"If the turtles don't have the kid, then who does?" Bradford wondered aloud.

_"Who else could know about the child?"_ Karai thought to herself._ "There's the turtles, Splinter, the O'Neils, Casey Jones, Pulverizer and his family, her father, my own father, Bradford, Xever, Tiger Claw,__ and myself. Who else could know?"_ Karai questioned.

Then almost in response to her question, her mind wandered back to when she overheard that conversation on top of that strange building. Between Leo and that man, the man mentioned an asset and having a mother killed, while Leo replied that his family would never hand over a child to him.

Suddenly Karai gasped as a realization flooded her._ "Could it be that man and Leo were talking about that baby? Did that man know about_ _the girl's powers? Did he really have her mother killed? Oh...did we lead him straight to the girl? Oh, What have we done?"_ Karai thought to herself.

The very idea that her clan would unwittingly lead the murderer of a child's mother right to the child they were after was enough to make her feel sick. However, with her father's men around her, she did not want to look weak. Instead she quickly pulled herself together and said "I think I know who has the baby and if I'm right, then those people killed her mother."

"What?" said a surprised Bradford.

"How do you know this child?" Tiger Claw demanded as he regarded Karai with distrust.

"Back when my father was in Japan two weeks ago, I was leaping across the rooftops. When I spotted Leonardo through a glass roof of a building. He was talking to some guy about an asset and the guy mentioned something about having the asset's mother killed and Leo was saying something about never handing over a child to him." Karai recalled, trying to disguise the shame in her voice.

"Something the matter, child?" Tiger Claw questioned.

"It's nothing." Karai said a little too quickly.

Her mind wandered back to those brief moments when she held Elsa in her arms. Even though she was scared and frightened, she still relaxed Karai's arms. Not her father's, not Bardford's, not Xever's. Karai's. Though the girl didn't know it yet, the two of them had something in common. They both lost their mothers at a young age and would never know them.

Even though the girl's father had humiliated her father in front of his clan and freed his enemies. Perhaps, she could persuade her father to take the girl into their clan. At least she would be safe from Splinter and her mother's murderer, until she was old enough to avenge her mother.

* * *

At that moment in Robert's building, Elsa was resting in her cage-crib, holding out hope that her father, her brothers, April and Casey would come save her. Then with out warning, Elsa felt a gentle hand brushing back her hair. Curious, Elsa looked up, her eyes searching for the nice person who was stroking her. She didn't have to look for long. For in front of her cage-crib was a pretty see-through lady who was vaguely familiar.

She had long wavy dark brown hair, a white dress and the same periwinkle blue eyes as Elsa. "I'm so sorry little bird. I never wanted you to be in this horrible place. But don't you worry, your father is coming. Along with the heroes of Earth." she said.

Elsa looked at her as if to say "Who are you?"

The pretty lady looked sadden by this as she said "I've should've known you won't remember me. You were only just a newborn, when I died. I don't care if you understand me or not, I'm going to tell you this anyway. I never to hurt you. It was a _deeply _misguided attempt to protect you from..._him..._ and I just went momentary crazy for being held captive for so long...I hope that one day...you will be able to forgive me. For now, I want you to know this; Even though we're apart, I will always watch over you, your father and your older sister." Elsa looked even more confused.

"Once you finally meet your father, tell him I no longer blame him for what has happened and that it wasn't his fault. Also please don't hate anyone. Hatred can only cause more pain for everyone." the beautiful woman said. Elsa gave the woman another look as if to say "What are you talking about? I already met my Daddy." Suddenly, Elsa felt someone coming towards her room. The pretty lady must've sensed it to because she said "I wish I could hold onto this moment longer, little bird. I wanted to do so much with you. I wanted to be there at your wedding. I wanted to go shopping with you. I wanted to hold you, play with you, laugh with you, cry with you, and kiss you. But know this, even though you won't see me, I love you. With all my heart, I love you, little bird. A mamae loves you..." she said as began to fade away. Even though Elsa didn't understand why, she knew didn't want the pretty lady to go away. Elsa wanted the pretty lady to stay and talk to her.

Elsa opened her mouth to cry, but once again no sound left her lips. Silent tears began to run down her face as the door opened. A man in a white coat stepped into the room. He was carrying something, a funny looking bag.

The man in white stopped in front of Elsa's cage-crib. He then placed whatever he was carrying on the floor, before reaching into his coat. The man in white pulled out a metal object and strange looking bottle. The man in white pored something on the metal object, before he unlocked the cage-crib. Frightened by the strange man, Elsa crawled as far away from him as she could, but the strange man easily reached into her crib and picked her up. "It's okay, little one. I'm only going to give you something to help you feel better." he said soothingly.

His voice sounded familiar to Elsa, causing to wonder where she had heard that voice before. As the man in white held her with one arm, he began to bring the metal object towards Elsa's face. "Now say 'Ah.'" The man in white added. Just then, Elsa vaguely recalled a telepathic conversation with April. "Never take anything from a stranger." April had told her. Elsa didn't understand at first, but now after everything that happened to her, she did. Just like before, Elsa was in the arms of a stranger and he was trying to feed her something icky.

Elsa tried squirm away, but the stranger was too strong. The man in white let out an annoyed sigh as he reached for her mouth. Afraid that he would hurt her, Elsa telekinetically pushed him into the wall. The man in white hit the wall with a loud thump, before falling towards the floor. The sudden force caused him to let go off Elsa. Luckily for Elsa, she didn't hit the floor, just fell back into her cage-crib.

The loud noise frightened Elsa and she started to silently cry again. Suddenly more people came into the room. Most of them rushed towards the man. They were shouting things, manly the name Robert. At the name Robert, Elsa became stiff.

A black and white mutant with a big bushy tail approached the cage-crib lifted Elsa into her arms. She held Elsa close to her and whispered "It's okay baby, I've got you. You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you." Then lowing her voice, Marisol added "I'll find a way to get you out of here. I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bryce was monitoring the mission to cut off the Kraang's Kraathatrogon supply when her cellphone rang.

Bryce checked her caller ID and saw that it was Haru. She answered her cell phone and said "Cousin!? why didn't you tell me that not only did you meet the turtles, but they're the ones that have been protecting your baby all this time! Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear it from David and Maria, rather than you?"

Then without warning, Bryce suddenly burst into tears over the phone. "Oh...Ingrid...why her? " she sobbed. "She was to nice...to sweet...to deserve a fate like that." she added.

"Bryce, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner; But I had to rescue your sister- I mean your cousin from the Foot." Haru explained.

"WHAT! The Foot has her!" Bryce exclaimed.

"They did. Now Robert has her." Haru added, britterly.

"What! Robert? Why would he do something this?" Bryce gasped horrified.

"I had a hard time, wrapping my head around it myself. Until one of his solders kidnapped Elsa, right under the noses of myself, the heroes of Earth and the Foot." Haru replied.

At Haru's words, Bryce's mind seemly went on shut down. She had never met Robert, but she had heard wonderful things about him. The idea that he would commit such a terrible crime, blew her mind. Then suddenly, the gears in her mind quickly switched from shock to anger. How dare he! How dare he do this to her family!

"Father, you better give him hell, because I won't stand it if Robert gets away with my sister!" Bryce said in a dangerous tone that was meant for Robert.

"Don't worry, I'll make Robert gets exactly what's coming to him." Haru said.

"You're not going to kill him right?" pipped up a worried Mikey.

"No, death would be a much kinder fate, compared to what I have planed for him." Haru stated.

"You're not going to mutant him right?" a worried Leo questioned.

"No. I'm not nearly as heartless as my ex-friend." Haru replied.

"Then what are you going to do to him?" Raph wondered, somewhat scared.

"You'll see." was all Haru said on the matter.

"Are those the heroes of Earth?" interjected Bryce on the other end.

"Do you hear that guys? We're heroes!" Mikey cheered.

"Mikey." both Leo and Raph said in an annoyed tone, before adding "Yeah! We're Heroes!"

Splinter looked as thought he was somewhere between amusement and exasperation as he said "Kids."

"Cousin, may I speak to them?" asked Bryce.

"Only if they want to..." Haru began to say, but Leo quickly interjected with "Let us speak to her."

Haru put his cell phone on speaker before handing it over to Leo, Raph and Mikey.

Leo tried to play it cool "Hey, I'm Leonardo, but my friends call me, Leo." he said.

"Oh my...I can't believe I'm talking to you guys." Bryce started to say. "This might sound a little weird, but..." Bryce paused to take a deep breath before adding "Can I get your autographs?"

The sounds of laughter could soon be heard throughout the van. "Careful now Bryce, you might allow my sons success to go their heads." Splinter replied, somewhat teasingly.

"Guys, we're here." Tulio announced as the van came to a stop.

"Sorry Bryce, but we need to go." Haru as he took back his cellphone from the turtles."Please contact Donnie, April and Casey. Let them know we're heading to Robert's building to rescue Elsa. As soon as you're done, buy as many food supplies as you can." he added.

"Do we need to go into hiding?" Bryce replied as her voice became worried on the other end.

"Yes, now remember I love you." Haru said, soothingly.

"I love you too. Bye." Bryce stated as she hung up the phone.

Haru quickly put his phone away, before joining Ursula, Splinter, Leo, Raph and Mikey as they gazed through the windows of the van.

"That's the building." Raph said grimly as he stared at the building were Leo was once held prisoner.

"Elsa's in that awful place?" Haru questioned rhetorically.

"Oh, I hate to think of her in there." Mikey added, already scared for the child he thought of as a sister. Haru turned to Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Tulio and Ursula, before he said "Let's get Elsa back."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group of ragtag misfits, Karai, Tiger Claw, Bradford and Xever had also arrived at Robert's building.

"Are you sure the turtles are coming towards this building?" Bradford asked Karai.

"I'm positive." she replied back.

Tiger Claw sniffed the air. "Yoshi-san, his reptiles and those humans are heading this way." he stated.

Karai looked at the top of the building and thought to herself._ Don't you worry child, we're coming to save you. We'll rescue you before the Hamato clan does._ Karai promised herself and Elsa. With that, the four Foot clanners leaped towards the building, unaware of how big a battle it was going to get.

* * *

**Looks like the rescue of Elsa might just lead to a melee a trios between the Hamato clan, Haru and friends vs. Robert's group vs. the foot clan. Melee a trios means three way battle by the way.  
**

**My apologies to my reviewers with religious views, if the Judas/Foot comparison offended you. **

**I should tell you all now, that I'm going back to school next Thursday so I updates will be infrequent. **

**Remember reviews are always enjoyed.**

**_Translations: English to Portuguese:  
_**

**_O'que: What_**

**_A mamae: Mommy_**

**KikaKatTIOI: I'm glad you enjoyed Karai and Elsa's scenes together.**

**Guest Melissa: I'm glad you liked the proposal sense between Haru and Ingrid. **

**Guest Alejadra: Do you want Elsa to cure Tiger Claw? Keeping the name that the turtles gave his daughter is a sweet thing for Haru to do.  
**

**Guest Cynthia: You're not the only one who hates Robert more then Shredder. It's funny, I wanted to make Robert more morally gray than Shredder. But I guess it's kind of had to do that after kidnapping a pregnant woman, then trying to steal the baby afterwards.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any characters except my own.

TMNT and it's characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Keven Laid.

Thank you Guest Melissa, Guest Alejandra, Guest Cynthia and cracknovelist for your reviews.

Thank you marinakay. Lebaron choosing to follow and favorite this story.

Thank you Lead Owl for choosing to follow this story.

Thank you writer-in-progess-94 for choosing to follow and favorite this story.

Thank you peacemaker1210 for choosing to follow and favorite this story. Also, thank you for favoring me as an author as well.

* * *

As the three groups were gathering at Robert's building, Bryce's head was reeling from all that she had learned. Even though she had been hurt by her before, Bryce knew she had to call her mother.

_Come on, please pick up._ Bryce though to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in Harlem, New York City. Mercedes was sleeping when the phone rang, she checked the number and saw that it was Bryce's number. She groaned in annoyance. She answered it, intending to tell her daughter never to call her again. However, before Mercedes could say anything, Bryce quickly said "Emergency, _Mae! _Don't hang up!"

"What!?" Mercedes screamed.

"What happened..." she started to say, but Bryce quickly explained "Elsa's been kidnapped and I need you to contact our leader of our people."

"Who's Elsa?" Mercedes wondered.

"Someone who happens to important to us all. Humans, mutants and our people." Bryce explained. "Also, she's your would-be second cousin in law, if you stayed married to my dad." Bryce added.

"I'll call Laura." Mercedes replied, before she hung up the phone.

Then she quickly picked up the phone again and dialed a number that she never thought she would use. The ringing tone seemed to go forever, before Mercedes heard a voice on the other end."How can I help you?" the voice spoke.

"It's Mercedes. I need to speak to Laura." Mercedes began to say.

* * *

As Mercedes was making one of the most important phone calls of the night, Bryce had gone back to driving the pick up van. As she drove, her mind wondered back towards the earlier events of the night that led up to this point.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_As Bryce was checking the monitor for any Kraang activity, she suddenly heard the words "Foundlings to Mother Goose, come in. Foundlings to Mother Goose over?"_

_ Bryce quickly rushed over to the radio and answered with "Mother Goose to foundlings over." _

_"Bryce...you need to sit down." came Maria's voice on the other end. _

_Worry quickly flooded Bryce's mind as her thoughts drifted towards her primo, Haru. Had something happened to him? Maria must've read her mind, because Maria added "Haru's fine. He just left to rescue your little cousin." _

_Those words quickly sent a shock through her system. The world began to spin around as Bryce blacked out. When Bryce came to, she could hear could hear Maria's voice calling out "Mother Goose? Mother Goose? Do you copy? Do you copy?" _

_Bryce slowly stood up, before she walking over towards the radio. Of all of the nights that Bryce had to wait by the radio, this night scared her the most. Her Primo had abandoned the mission during a night of earthquakes. However, what also scared her was the news that her baby cousin was alive, but was held captive somewhere in this city. Then suddenly another thought occurred to Bryce, why didn't Haru bother to tell her any of this himself?! _

_Once Bryce had reached the radio, she slowly picked it up and said "This is Mother Goose, over." _

_"Oh Thank goodness, we thought something had happened to you." a relieved Maria replied._

_ "Oh nothing serious, I just blackout at the news that my baby cousin's alive and that her father, my older cousin's compromised the mission to rescue the baby!?" Bryce retorted._

_ Trying to stay calm, Bryce added "Is there anything else you need to tell me?" _

_"Please sit down." Maria pleaded._

_ Bryce complied, knowing that Maria was going to drop more bombshells._

_ "Our group learned this from one of the heroes of Earth..." Maria began to say._

_ However, Bryce interrupted with "Wait a minute. Heroes of Earth? You mean one of the turtles?" she questioned._

_ "How does she know about us?" came an unfamiliar voice on the another end of the radio. _

_"Who's that?" Bryce questioned, her voice filled with distrust._

_ "It's one of the Heroes of Earth." Maria explained._

_ "I'm just an average turtle." came an unfamiliar voice. _

_"I admire your modesty...ummm...what's your name?" Bryce replied. She couldn't believe where this night had taken her. From learning that her baby cousin was alive, to Haru compromising the mission, and finally to speaking with one of the heroes of earth._

_ "I'm Donnie." replied the unfamiliar voice._

_ "Hi, Donnie. I'm Bryce. Are you the one in the purple mask?" Bryce wondered._

_ "How do you know that?" Donnie wondered, partially scared._

_ Before Bryce could reply, she overheard Maria say to Donnie "Excuse me for a moment." _

_Maria, then turned her attention to Bryce. "Don't making it sound like you're staking a person when you're speaking to them for the first time." Maria admonished. _

_Bryce felt her face flush with embarrassment._

_ Maria then explained "Anyway, we met Donnie and his human friends down in the sewers, while we're looking were the Kraang keep their Kraathatrogons. The Kraang were taking them somewhere, so we intervened."_

_ Bryce felt both amazement and envy at once. While she was proud of her team, she wished she could've been there. Suddenly, a question aroused in Bryce. "Wait a minute, what do the heroes of Earth have to do with my baby cousin?" she wondered aloud. Then Donnie took over the conversation. "My brothers and I found her in the sewers and my family has been taking care of her until we could find your family." He explained. _

_"Do you have powers too? Cause that would be so awesome!" Interrupted a new male voice._

_ "Who are you?" Bryce wondered aloud. "I'm Casey. Casey Jones." the male replied with a sense of cockiness. _

_As Bryce did not know who he was, all she could say was "Who?" Then, Bryce paused before replying "Are you an ally of the heroes of earth?" _

_Bryce could hear giggling on the other end, as David finally joined in on the conversation. "Yes, he's an ally and I'd hate to cut this conversation short, but we're approaching the Kraathatrogon storage center." _

_"Roll call." Bryce said simply. "David, Maria, Donnie, April and Casey. Over and out." the group on the other end said at once._

_ As Bryce hung up the radio, her mind was spinning. Her baby cousin was a girl and has powers. Though neither David, Maria, Donnie, April or Casey said anything, Bryce had a feeling that Elsa's having super powers might've had something to do with the disappearance of Ingrid. There were many reasons her people kept their presence hidden. If the world knew of their kind, they would be among the most common human trafficking victims._

_ Even then there were horror stories of her people being taken by groups that wished to used their powers for their own ends. That's why she was grateful that the foot clan didn't know of their kind. If they did, they would be among the shady groups that would kidnap her people. Then she realized that Donnie never said anything about Ingrid. What did that mean? _

_Did something happen to her? Was she kidnapped for her unborn baby? Was Ingrid and her baby a victim of human trafficking? Did she know her kidnapper? Either way, Ingrid's chances of coming out alive weren't good. Especially after being gone for six months._

_ Suddenly, Bryce felt something inside her break. All of the emotions that she had hiding inside since that day, suddenly burst inside her all at once. Bryce fell to the floor, sobbing loudly. Why did this have to happen? Why Ingrid? Why her baby cousin? Why her father?_

_ Bryce sobbed on the floor for a long time, before she got another call. _

_"Hello? Bryce are you there?" Donnie spoke through the radio. _

_At the sound of Donnie's voice. Bryce knew something was wrong._

_ "This is Bryce. Are you okay? Where's David and Maria?" asked, trying to keep the fear from her voice._

_ Donnie paused before replying "I only just met you today and I've not sure how to tell you this, but...they didn't make it..." _

_For the second time, that night Bryce's world was shaken. If only Haru had stayed... Taking a moment to steady herself, Bryce asked "What happened?"_

_ "We went to the Kraathatrogon storage area, but we were spotted. We had no choice but to flee. Sadly a Kraathatrogon followed us. David and Maria weren't so lucky." Donnie explained. _

_Once again, Bryce felt the urge to cry. She wanted to yell and scream at Donnie. She wanted to tell him that the Kraathatrogon should've eaten him instead. However, the more logical part of her mind told that wishing him for David and Maria's deaths wouldn't change anything. Trying to remain calm, Bryce said "Just stay calm. I'll tell you how to get back to the base." _

_"Look I don't know how well you knew these guys, but they saved my life." Casey added as he joined in on the conversation. _

_"I've known them all my life." Bryce explained, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice. _

_"I'm sorry. I really am." Donnie replied. _

_"How come you live with your cousin and not your parents?" April wondered._

_ "My father died and my mother doesn't want anything to do with me." Bryce replied in a blunt manner._

_ There was a stunned silence on the other end._

_ "Once you reach the surface, you all must reach this building called the The American Krafts Museum or better known to you three as the Anti-Kraang movement." Bryce explained, taking charge of the situation. _

_"How we'll get in?" wondered April. _

_"Use the front door." Bryce replied as she rolled her eyes._

_ "Won't people see us?" Donnie wondered._

_ "Didn't David and Maria tell you? Ever since you and your brothers saved the Earth,everyone in the Anti-Kraang movement knows who you are. All you have to do Donnie is tell them who you are and that April and Casey are with you" Bryce explained._

_ "How cool is this! Are they going to give us the VIP treatment?" Casey wondered. _

_"What do you guys want from my friends?" April demanded._

_ "I don't want anything from you. You and your family saved the world. Your family protected my baby cousin and discovered what happened to my cousin-in law." Bryce replied._

_ "Cousin-in law?" Donnie, April and Casey questioned._

_ "It's what I call people who married into our family." Bryce explained. _

_"Why don't we..."Bryce began to say, however before she could go any further, she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. If Bryce thought that nothing could top the Kraathatrogon incident. she was about to be proven wrong. Bryce answered her phone with a quick "Hello." _

_"Bryce?" replied the voice of Maria. _

_"Maria? How?" Bryce gasped._

_ "I don't know, but you need to hurry before we're digested." David added, letting fear creep into his voice. _

_"Don't worry, David and Maria. I'll alert Donnie and A.K.M. We'll find a way." Bryce promised before she placed the call on hold._

_ She picked the radio and said "Guys, you're not going to believe this! David and Maria are alive!" _

_"What?! How?!" Donnie, April and Casey cried at once._

_ "I don't know, but we need to get them out of there." Bryce insisted._

_ "How?" Casey wondered._

_ "We need to make the Kraathatrogon throw up David and Maria." Bryce replied._

_ "How are we going to that?" Casey wondered._

_ Bryce was about to say something, before she realized she didn't know how she was going to make the Kraathatrogon spit out David and Maria. _

_"I don't know." Bryce admitted._

_"Kraathatrogon's are like worms right?" Donnie thought aloud. _

_"Yeah." Bryce replied._

_ "What about Salt?" Donnie inquired. _

_"Salt? Why Salt?" April wondered._

_ "Salt is like acid to worms." Donnie explained. _

_"Really?" replied a skeptical April. _

_"Bryce you're the expert scientist, what's your opinion?" April questioned Bryce._

_ "I'm an expert on Kraang, not worms. I just Donnie's judgement, but my only concern is that might David and Maria be hurt?" Bryce answered._

_ "I don't know, but I'll do my best to make sure that they'll be okay." Donnie said._

_"Thank you." Bryce replied._

_ With that she hung up the radio and hoped that Donnie, April and Casey could rescue David and Maria, then cut off the Kraathatrogon's supply. It seemed a like eternity before Bryce got the call. Without wasting a second, Bryce picked it up. _

_"Hello?" she answered. _

_"We did it!" cheered the voices of Donnie, Casey, April, David and Maria._

_ Bryce nearly screamed in joy at the sound of David and Maria's voices mixed with Donnie's, April's and Casey's own voices._

_ "Guess what, the Kraang won't getting anymore mutagen anytime soon." David added with triumph. "_

_That's wonderful. Now to call my cousin and tell him off." Bryce announced.  
_

_End Flashback.  
_

* * *

After learning about what happened and calling her mother, Bryce was on her way to pick up Donnie, April, Casey, David and Maria. _"What's Haru doing right now?"_ She wondered.

* * *

At that moment, the Hamato Clan, Haru, Tulio and Ursula were getting ready to enter Robert's building. "What if run into Robert's lackeys?" Mikey wondered aloud.

"They'll be a nice distraction." Haru replied, his voice still reeling with anger over the betrayal of his former friend.

At his words, Tulio and Ursula looked at each other worriedly. Tulio turned to Splinter and whispered "Are you that angry all the time?"

Splinter shook his head 'no' as he said to Haru "I understand that the betrayal is still very raw for you, but you must clear your mind, Robert would no doubt, use your anger against you."

"Sensei, Haru has super powers. How can Robert hurt him?" Raph questioned. "You wold be surprised at the horror stories of my people that were unlucky enough to be captured by the Kraang, Raphael." Haru replied.

"They advanced technology." Raph quipped.

"And yet, they still managed to destroy the home of my non-human ancestors." Haru retorted.

As the group leaped into the building, they suddenly realized that not only was the foot clan at the building, they were following them as well! Leo, Raph, Mikey, Splinter, Haru, Tulio and Ursula turned around to face Bradford, Xever, Karai and Tiger Claw. Right away, the two clans drew froward their weapons. Before, the two clans could fight with each other, the loud-speaker turned on.

"Welcome to my humble home." came Robert's voice from the speaker.

At this Raph turned to his brothers and mouthed "Really?"

"Yeah, right. You're about as humble as a snob." Mikey stated.

"Where is my daughter?" Haru said in a terrifying manner.

Robert paused before replying "I'm sorry it had to be this way. I never wanted to fight either you or the heroes of earth."

Then Robert turned his attention towards Bradford, Xever, Karai and Tiger Claw as he said "You people of the foot don't know what you are doing! You've teamed up with the Kraang, throwing away everything we have worked for, in the name of petty revenge! The two of you nearly covered the world with blood! All of you are so ignorant of the horrors of war, you don't know what you're talking about. War is a terrible thing! Besides, once the Kraang have what they need from you, they'll have no more use for you. Do you think that they'll spare your clan from their plot for our planet? The Kraang can make space ships, portals to other worlds and can create robots that look and act like normal people. What can you make to defend yourselves when the time comes? Swords and poisons? You will fail against the Kraang. Only in spirit, are you prepared. In everything else, you will fail." Robert finished.

In spite of themselves, Haru, Splinter, Leo, Raph and Mikey could help but be impressed with Robert's speech. For all the horrible things he had done, Robert did have a point about the foot. If the Kraang should succeed, how would the foot defend themselves? Tiger Claw and Karai, however felt deeply insulted by Robert's speech.

"You coward! Come out and face us a man!" Tiger Claw demanded.

"Yes, I'm a coward. I've always known that about myself. But today, this coward is king." Robert retorted.

"You're no king!" Mikey cried. "A real king wouldn't hurt an innocent baby." he added.

Behind Mikey, Karai nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Leo became suspicious as to why would Robert be talking to them for such a long time, without running into his minions. Then Leo got his answer in the form of Sky, Matheus and Hans. It was a distraction! Soon both the Foot and Hamato clans were fighting against Robert's minions.

Sky looked almost sad as she said "I'm sorry it had to be this way."

As Splinter listened to her words from afar, he surprised to sense that there was some truth to Sky's words. Still she chose to fight for Robert and she was charging at his son. However Leo equally matched Sky blow by blow and Splinter was busy fighting Tiger Claw. Raph went for Xever, while Mikey was battling Bradford. Tulio fought Hans, While Haru and Ursula fought Sky and Matheus respectively.

As Haru and Matheus fought, Haru spotted Karai sneaking off into the shadows. Already fed up with tonights events, Haru did the Hamato clan and his friends a favor and telekineticly slammed Bradford, Xever, Tiger Claw, Sky, Matheus and Hans into the wall, knocking them out cold.

"Ah man! That's not fair!" Raph complained.

"Would you rather fight your way though the thugs and risk arriving to late?" Tulio quipped.

That shut Raph up and the group began to walk towards the elevator. As soon as Leo, Raph and Haru stepped inside. More of Robert's minions appeared.

"Did you actually believe that it was going to be that easy?" one of them quipped.

"Aww...come on man!" Mikey replied as he let out annoyed groan.

Mikey quickly dogged the minions and hurried towards the elevator.

"Guys, we for me and Sensei!" Mikey yelled as he ran towards his brothers and Haru.

"We'll fight them off!" Splinter cried as Tulio and Ursula joined the fray. "Go find Elsa." Splinter added.

Before Leo, Raph and Mikey could protest, Haru quickly hit the close button on the elevator.

* * *

Haru turned to Raph and Mikey and said "Do you know where Elsa's room is?" he asked in a soft yet deadly tone.

Upon seeing the look on Haru's face, all complaints that Rpah was going to make on leaving Splinter behind died in his throat.

"No, we haven't! I swear!" Mikey explained quickly.

"But I have." replied a distorted voice through the elevator's speaker.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Raph demanded.

"I'm someone who feels terrible about this tragedy. By the way, Elsa's bedroom is on the 50th floor." the voice clarified before ending the conversation.

As Haru quickly hit the 50th button, Mikey wondered "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but who was that and why did they help us?"

* * *

At that moment, in a hidden control room, Marisol smiled as she covered her face while leaving the room. _My work is done._ she thought to herself.

* * *

As Marisol went to greet the turtles and Haru, Karai was clawing through an air vent. "This is so not fun." Karai complained.

"I'm only doing this for you, kid. So you wouldn't be raised by your mother's killers. One day, when you're old enough, you'll avenge your mother. My only regret is that once you start asking questions about her, I won't be able to tell anything about her. But I'll tell you much as I know about her and... why am I talking to myself?" Karai groaned as she approached a faint light of the other side of the vent.

Karai paused to listen if there was any movement or sounds on the other side. Once she was sure was no one waiting for her on the other side, Karai punched out the air block and climbed out the vent. To her surprise, she had entered a suite like room. However, she quickly lost interest as she had seen and stayed in many suite through out her life. The only interesting thing about this room was that it had no windows.

_What kind of suite won't have windows? _Karai thought to herself. She then decided to briefly look around before crawling back into the vent. Karai decided to look under the bed first, nothing interesting was under the bed. However, Karai quickly discovered a hiding place behind the bed. As she took a closer look, she found that a small part of the wall had been hollowed out.

Inside that hiding place was a journal. Out of curiosity, she decided to read some of it. As Karai looked at the words, she realized that reading this journal would be a problem as it was written in Brazilian Portuguese. Just as Karai was about to close the book, she spotted Japanese kanji format written on the bottom pages. As she read the words, she quickly became surprised.

_Thank you... kanji... Haru. __Is the writer talking about that Haru who humiliated my father?_ Karai thought to herself.

Karai suddenly more interested in the kanji writings and continued to read the parts of the journal that were written in kanji. As she read on, she learned that the writer was none other then Haru's wife and Elsa's mother and that her name was Ingrid. She was kidnapped six months ago by a man named Robert. Other interesting information Karai discovered was that Elsa could reverse mutations even while growing in the womb, scientists employed by Robert would take blood samples from Elsa even while she still growing in the womb and that Robert placed to take her away from her mother as soon as she was born. Elsa's mother mentioned whenever the scientists would stick those needles in her stomach, her baby would thrash around in pain and fear.

Elsa would also react that way, whenever she heard Robert's voice speaking. Elsa's mother had started to develop cabin fear and a hatred for Robert and surprisingly her husband. Ingrid blamed Haru for her kidnapping and had often found herself wishing she had never met nor married him. All of this information stunned Karai, but what really took the cake was how in a misguided attempt to protect Elsa, Ingrid had once tried to cause herself to miscarry Elsa. Thankfully at the last minute, she couldn't go through with it and cried in shame. But it still shook Karai to the core that someone would deliberately cause harm to an expecting mother and her unborn child.

Karai was also horrified that Elsa's mother would try to abort her, it made Karai wonder, would her mother do the same thing if she was in a similar situation. Still shaken and trying not to cry, Karai grabbed the book and crawled back inside the vent.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the elevator, Haru, Leo, Raph and Mikey were on their guard.

"So who would willingly tell us where Elsa's room is?" Mikey questioned.

"I don't know, but it could be a trap." Leo replied.

Suddenly the elevator came to a stop as they reached the 50th floor. The four men readied themselves from a fight as the doors slowly opened. However, much to their surprise, Marisol was waiting for them outside the elevator.

"Marisol?" Leo whispered, shocked. "What are you doing here?" Raph demanded.

"Are you helping us?" Mikey inquired.

"Who are you?" Haru questioned.

"My name is Marisol and yes, I'm a friend and I'm here to help." Marisol replied.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Raph demanded.

"Because, I told you which floor on Elsa is on." Marisol replied.

"That was you?" a surprised Leo uttered.

"Yes, now hurry up. We don't have much time." Marisol said somewhat impatiently.

With that, Marisol lead the group to a room that could only be opened by a thumb print scanner. While Leo and Raph kept a lookout, Marisol placed her thumb on the scanner. After what seemed an entirety the door opened.

* * *

Without wasting a second, Haru, Leo, Raph and Mikey rushed over towards the crib-cage. Elsa sat up at the sight of her brothers, her little hands reaching for them.

As the group approached the cage, they spotted a lock and a door over the top of the crib-cage. Raph forced open the lock with his sais, in no time at all, the lock fell to the floor. Leo pushed back the door and rescued Elsa from her prison.

"It's okay Imoto-chan. You're safe now." Leo crooned to her.

Elsa griped her small baby hand around Leo's left finger for comfort as Raph patted her head.

"There, there, everything's going to be alright. Little Dudette, because we have a surprise for you." Mikey added as he motioned to Haru to come forward.

As Haru approached Elsa, all the anger and disbelief that had been plaguing him left his heart as soon as he laid on eyes on his baby girl for the first time. A gentle smile spread across Haru's face as approached Leo and Elsa.

Elsa, however didn't feel the same way. _Stay away from me! You monster! _she cried telepathically.

Haru gripped his head and backed away as though he had been punched there.

"Are you okay, dude?" Mikey asked worriedly. "I'm fine." Haru replied, before he spoke to Elsa telepathically _Elsa, I know you had a scary night and I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you and your mother. But I am your father and I'm here to protect you now._

As he finished explaining, Elsa 'said'_ You're not my Daddy, Splinter's my daddy. You're just a stranger._

_Can Splinter talk to you, the way I talk to you?_ Haru 'questioned.'

Elsa was unable to 'reply' to that.

_ I have two Daddies?_ Elsa 'wondered'.

_Sure. Why not?_ Haru 'replied.'

It had been a long night and he didn't want to upset Elsa, any more then she already was.

"Great, let's get out of here." Raph stated. However, as soon as the words left his mouth, Karai jumped out of a nearby air vent and into Elsa's room.

* * *

**I'm Back! I'm sorry, it took so long to update this chapter. I was writing this in-between working on school work.**

**Did anyone see The Invasion? What a game changing episode! But the poor Hamato family. :( Poor Kirby, he just can't catch a break. I did not see that twist with Irma coming. Curse you, Kraang! Curse you all! Shredder, you can suck it! That bit at the end with Karai was touching. :)**

**Anyway, I should mention I borrowed Robert's speech to the foot from William T Sherman's speech to the south. I liked that speech so much I just to have Robert say his own version of it. **

**Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible next time.**

**What do you think? Please read and review.**

**_Translations English to Portuguese: _**

**_Mae: Mom_**

**Guest Melissa: **Yeah, Karai is misguided in regards to Elsa. Remember at this point in time, she thinks that Splinter killed her mother. Plus there is the fact that Shredder has put Haru on his revenge list. Karai sees herself as rescuing Elsa from two murderers and protecting her from sharing the fate of her birth father.****

**Guest Alejandra: Robert truly does have nefarious designs on Elsa. At least Shredder won't be able to pass himself off as Elsa's father if he kidnaps her. As the readers saw in the last chapter, people will raise their eye brows if a child is a different race from his or her parent. Plus Japan doesn't have a lot of mixed race couples.**

**Guest Cynthia: I never said that Haru recognized Splinter and Shredder as the men who helped him. **

**cracknovelist: Thank you for helping peer read this chapter. You have no idea how much this means to me. :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any characters except my own.

TMNT and its characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Kevin Laid.

Thank you Guest Melissa, Guest Alejandra, Guest Cynthia and peacemaker1210 for your reviews.

Thank you dream lighting and Nikale for choosing to follow and favorite this story and for choosing to follow and favorite me as an author.

**Warning: This chapter contains character death.**

* * *

At the sight of Karai, Leo quickly passed Elsa to Haru, as he and his brothers withdrew their weapons. In spite of the situation, Haru couldn't help but be amazed how tiny and light she felt. Haru held Elsa as through she were the most precious thing in the world and looked as through_ nothing_ could persuade him to let her go.

_Why do my brothers hate that lady? She's nice._ Elsa thought to Haru.

_She maybe nice to you, but she isn't nice to the turtles._ Haru thought back.

_Why? _Elsa wondered.

_I don't know, I think it has to do with some kind of fight that's between their families. _Haru replied.

_Why are they fighting, they're both nice people. They should be nice to each other._ Elsa 'said.'

_Sometimes people, even nice people can't get along._ Haru 'explained'.

"What do want Karai?" Raph demanded, his sais ready to attack.

Karai ignored him as she turned her attention to Haru and said "Get out of here."

"You're not going to fight me?" Haru said perplexed.

"As much as I want to avenge my father, you have your baby in your arms and after want _you_ did, I would be a fool to challenge _you_ to a fight." Karai replied.

"Karai, listen to me. Splinter's your father! Your real father. I'm telling the truth!" Leo insisted.

Karai glared at Leo as she said "You must think I'm a fool to believe your lies, Leo."

_Karai has two daddies like me? This is so cool!_ Elsa cried in her head.

If it weren't for the situation that they were in, Haru might've burst into laughter. Instead he stifled his giggles. However his giggles were still heard by Marisol, Karai, Leo, Raph and Mikey turned to look at him.

"Sorry, nervous laughter." Haru fibbed. "Now, I'm confused. Did you guys take Karai's DNA and secretly did a paternity test on it?" he added.

The Turtles and Karai looked flabbergasted at Haru's statement.

Leo, Raph and Mikey all said the same thing "NO!"

"Where would you get an idea that like that?!" an embarrassed Leo cried.

"That's how people solve the mystery of who their father really is, when they don't know for sure." Marisol explained.

Silently thanking the heavens for the distraction, Karai turned to Marisol and said "Who are you?"

"I'm just the maid." Marisol quickly replied.

At Marisol's words, Karai narrowed her eyes at Marisol. However before she could say anything, smoke quickly filled the room.

Haru pressed Elsa towards him as the group knelt towards the floor. As he fought to stay awake, he heard approaching footsteps.

"You're coming with me." a new voice cried as forcefully pulled Elsa from her father's arms.

_NO! NO! LET ME GO! DADDYS HELP ME! _Elsa 'screamed' as the unknown kidnapper tightly wrapped her in a blanket. "As long as I have you, I can destroy all the Kraang and the traitors to humanity." the kidnapper spoke as they left the room.

In spite of feeling faint from that batch of smoke, Haru quickly stood up. As if in response to his will, the door was sent flying towards the hallway.

The Turtles, Karai and Marisol were stunned. "Damn." was all Raph could say in an awed tone.

In the hallway, Elsa squirmed frantically in the unknown man's arms, her periwinkle eyes bright with tears. If she still had her voice, Elsa would've been wailing at the top of her lungs.

"It's alright Victoria, you'll be in your new home soon." The unknown man said sweetly.

But his words did nothing to reassure Elsa as she continued to struggle in his arms.

Before the mysterious man could even think of a lullaby to sing to Elsa, a furious familiar voice said "Let my daughter go."

Then in a split second, the man was telekinetically thrown across the room, as Haru quickly caught a failing Elsa with his hands.

_Daddy..._ Was all Elsa could 'say' as she tried hide her tears.

_It's okay, he can't hurt you now._ Haru 'replied.'

"So, it's you're the 'Haru Zamorra' that Robert often talks about." the man said. "I'm Gabriel and I'm here to take little Victoria to Mexico." the man explained. "Now then," Gabriel added "I suggest you hand over the child to me."

"Victoria? Her name is Elsa!" Mikey shouted.

"Over my dead body!" Haru yelled in his native Brazilian Portuguese.

"What a pity." was all Gabriel said as he stared at Elsa. Suddenly, Elsa felt herself being pulled out of Haru's arms by an invisible force. Haru didn't waste a second, and began to choke Gabriel telekinetically. But Gabriel retaliated by telekinetically pushing Haru against the wall, causing Elsa to slip from his arms. Elsa opened her mouth to cry, but no sound came out. Right away Leo, Raph, Mikey, Karai and Marisol dove towards the floor to catch Elsa, but Karai caught her first. Karai adjusted Elsa in her arms before she began to make her way towards the air vent, but her path was blocked by Leo, Raph, Mikey and Marisol.

"Where do you think, your going with that kid, Karai?" Raph demanded.

"I'm rescuing her from these baby snatchers and taking her home." Karai replied.

"So you're just holding on to Elsa, until her dad is finished with the fight?" Mikey questioned.

"I'll be done in a few minutes." Haru called out as he telekinetically slammed Gabriel into the wall.

"No, I'm taking her home with me." Karai stated.

"WHAT!" cried everyone in the room.

"Don't make me come over there!" Haru yelled as he now began to slam Gabriel onto the floor.

"You would knowingly keep a child away from her family; even through you know what it's like? I thought you had more honor then that, Karai." an outraged Leo exclaimed.

Karai bit her lip as she looked down at the baby in her arms, the girl's eyes pleading to let her go home.

_It's not you; it's the fact that my father wants your father dead. Had I've known that Splinter really was telling the truth, you and your father would be back in wherever he was staying. Now that your father humiliated mine, my father wants your father suffer. _Karai thought to herself.

On one hand, if Elsa became a part of the foot clan, Shredder would spare her from his vengeance, on the other hand, Haru had the ability to harm his opponents without even touching them and he just beaten another who had powers similar to his own. Right then and there, she made up her mind. She turned to Leo and said "This changes nothing, but you're right. There is no honor in keeping a child away from its family."

With that she quickly placed Elsa in Leo's arms, before she crawled back into the air-vent.

"Karai..." Leo started to say, but Karai added. "I said it changes nothing!" Then she turned her attention to Haru and said "Zamorra, you better take your daughter and vanish off the face of the Earth. After what you've done, my father now wants you dead. Just do me a favor," she paused before throwing a book at Haru. Leo quickly caught the book as Karai added "Make sure you use this to put away the slime-ball who took your daughter's mother from her." And then she was gone.

_That lady is nice, but her daddy's so mean. How did she become so nice? _Elsa 'asked' Haru.

_That's what I'd like to know._ Haru 'replied.'

"What are your guys waiting for?" a somewhat anxious Marisol demanded. "We need to get out of..." she began to say, before she was knocked towards the wall.

Gabriel had regained conciseness and used his power to knock all the turtles and Haru to the wall.

"This was fun, but I have a seclude to keep." He then calmly walked over towards Leo. Thinking fast, Leo gripped Elsa tightly in one, while he threw his katana at Gabriel. Gabriel stopped it with his mind and sent it back towards Leo. Raph quickly threw his sai at Gabriel, giving Leo an opportunity to escape with Elsa.

"It's okay, Imoto-chan. everything's going to be okay." Leo lied as he ran with the baby in his arms. Elsa simply looked at him with an accusatory expression.

"You got me, I'm lying." Leo confessed. Elsa then looked as if to say "What's lying?"

Before Leo could reply, Pena suddenly appeared. Careful to keep Elsa in a gentle position, Leo withdrew one of his katanas and made quick work of Pena. Pena was now in a heap. With that Leo resumed running. Out of the corner of his eyes, Leo saw that Elsa's lips were starting quiver.

"Don't you worry, Imoto-chan. I promise you I'll bring you back to your father. But you must be quiet, and then everything will be alright." Leo said as his mind wander towards Splinter.

At that moment, Splinter was riding in the elevator with Tulio's body lying beside him. He took a moment to catch his breath and to reflect what had happened.

_Flashback:_

_As the elevator door closed, Splinter knew he had to keep Robert's minions from reaching his sons._

_He had already nearly lost them to Tiger Claw and he hate to think what would happened to his sons and Elsa, if Shredder had succeed. Losing his family caused enough pain to last a lifetime and he could not go through it again. He had seen Haru in action and knew that he was not an opponent to be taken lightly, so Elsa would be in good hands. However, could he say the same for Haru's fellow soldiers, Tulio and Ursula?_

_He was about to find out tonight. The three of them were pushed towards their backs. Then almost as though they were in an action movie, they looked at each other and came up with a plan. Splinter took both of Tulio's and Ursula's hands in his own as he spun them around the room. The two solder's kicked the minions in the face before Splinter helped them to the ground. Once Tulio and Ursula had reached the ground, the minions were knocked out. _

_"You fight well." Splinter phrased. _

_"Obrigado." Tulio and Ursula said at once._

_Then just as everything seemed to going right for Splinter, Tulio and Ursula, something terrible happened. A sound of thunder echoed through the room as Ursula fell to the floor with a terrified look on her face. Tulio quickly rushed over to Ursula's side, but it was too late. She was gone. Then Splinter sensed a presence on the balcony, Splinter looked up, towards the right side to see a sniper hiding behind a closet. If there was one thing that Splinter hated, it was cowards. What this sniper had done was a cowardly act. _

_"Tulio!" Splinter cried out as he pointed in the direction of the sniper._

_Tulio turned his head in the direction of the sniper, just in time for the sniper to fire another shot. Thinking quickly, Splinter grabbed Tulio and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Splinter and Tulio reappeared inside the elevator. The minions rushed towards the two men, but it was too late. The doors were already closing. As the elevator began to rise, Splinter noticed something was wrong with Tulio, he wasn't moving. Splinter's eyes widen in horror as he realized he wasn't quick enough, Tulio was gone._

_Flashback ends:_

Splinter was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the elevator coming to a stop. He took one last look at Tulio's body. _What am I going to tell, Haru? _Splinter thought to himself. Splinter found himself looking around the elevator, doing his best not to look at Tulio's body. Both Tulio's and Sulla's reminded him too much of that horrible night and the site of Ingrid's body. While he never knew Ingrid in life, he still felt sorry for her once he learned what had happened to her. The Zamorra family had suffered enough and he had a chance to prevent Elsa from being taken by the man who had her mother killed, he and his sons were going to do everything in their power to give this family a happy ending. He quickly put his guard up as he stepped outside the door and into the hallway. Then he quickly spotted, Leo with Elsa in his arms. Splinter gently carried Tulio's body from the elevator, placed it towards the left side of the wall, before approaching Leo and Elsa.

"My son, where are your brothers and Haru?" Splinter questioned as he approached them.

Right on cue, Raph, Mikey and Marisol appeared in the hallway.

"Sensei, Haru and some other super powered are fighting in the other room." Mikey explained.

"What?" was all Splinter had time to say, before his sons and himself were pressed against the wall an invisible force. Before Leo could react, was Elsa pulled from his arms by the same force.

"ELSA!" Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Marisol screamed as she landed in the arms of Gabriel.

"Leave her alone or you're going have to answer to me!" Raph screamed as he struggled to free himself from the wall.

"Let our sister go!" Mikey added in an uncharacteristic tone.

"You all fought well. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but you brought this on yourself when you didn't return the child to us the first time." Gabriel replied as he turned to walk away with a scared Elsa in his arms.

"She was and will never be yours!" Splinter shot back.

_Let me go you meanie! _Elsa 'added' in her head.

_I'm sorry Victoria, but we must going to Mexico. _Gabriel 'replied.' _Besides those mutants won't be able to help you with your abilities._ He 'added'.

_I don't care! I want my brothers! I want April! I want Casey and I want my daddies!_ Elsa 'screamed.'

_You really don't believe that those..._Gabriel start to say, then he realized what Elsa had said to him and 'added.'_ Wait...'Daddies?'_

_Yes and here comes Daddy number one! _Added Haru's 'voice.' Before Gabriel had the chance to turn around, he was telekinetically sent flying into the wall, while Haru gently caught Elsa.

_Daddy, I thought the mean man was going get me! _Elsa 'cried' as she buried her face in Haru's shirt.

_It's okay. I got you. All those people who tried to hurt you...they will soon understand that's not okay to hurt babies._ Haru 'promised', before he focused his attention on Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Marisol.

On the other side of the wall, Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Marisol fell to the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Haru said as he rushed over to the group. "We're fine." Splinter replied.

"I forgot to ask this, but what was your human name?" Haru questioned.

"I used to be called 'Hamato Yoshi.' Splinter explained.

Suddenly Haru became still _Oh my goodness! Splinter was the one who helped when I was little this whole time! I can never thank Splinter enough for all that he has done for me._ Haru thought to himself.

_You knew Hairy Daddy already, Human Daddy?_ Elsa 'questioned'.

Haru was so surprised by Elsa's choice of names for himself and Splinter that he burst into laughter. At once, Splinter, Leo, Raph, and Mikey gave him odd looks. "She just called you 'Hairy Daddy.'" Haru said in between trying clam himself down. Splinter looked somewhere between amusement and confused. Mikey attempted to stop giggles coming from his mouth with his hands. Leo and Raph smiled, while Marisol thought _How sweet she thinks, Splinter's her father._

However the moment was quickly interrupted, when Haru spotted Tulio's dead body in the elevator. Pressing Elsa close to him, he rushed over to his friend's side and knelt by his body. "Tulio...who did this to you?" Haru whispered in horror. "Haru...I've sorry...he and Ursula...they were...shot...by a sniper." Splinter explained in a sad, breathless tone. Haru didn't say anything. Then, he gently closed Tulio's eyes, before standing up.

"Let's bring these babacas hell." Haru demanded.

"What's babacas mean?" Mikey questioned.

"Please don't tell me, it's a foreign cuss word." Splinter added.

Haru's silence only confirmed Splinter's suspicions. Splinter wanted to tell Haru that he should keep the swearing to a minimum, but he didn't it wasn't his place to do so.

_Human Daddy, what's a foreign cuss word? _Elsa 'asked' her father.

_You'll find out later, after the Hamato clan and I make sure that there is a later._ Haru replied.

Not wanting to waste another moment, the group decided to take the stairs. "Let's head to the roof, I think there won't be a lot of people up there." Marisol offered. "What makes you so sure of that?" Raph questioned. "If I know my boss, he would only bring a few essential people up to the roof with him." Marisol began to explain. "The pilots, some body guards and myself."

"I knew it; she's lending us into a trap!" Raph growled as she pined against the wall. "No, I promise I would never betray you." Marisol pleaded. "Then tell me how is going to where Robert is, a good idea." Leo demanded.

She then paused as she realized "I guess I didn't think this through."

"Then we'll just have to rethink our escape plan." Leo declared.

"But how will we get out without being spotted?" Mikey.

"My sons, we are ninjas. We adapt to our environments." Splinter reminded his boys.

_Can I be a ninja when I get older?_ Elsa 'asked' Haru.

_We'll talk about it when you get older._ Haru thought back to her.

"I'm so fired...and homeless..." Marisol said to herself.

However, Marisol also added. "But at least the guilt finally going away." "Wait, you mean to tell me that the only reason you stayed with Robert was because he gave you shelter?"

Haru said shocked. "It was more then that." Marisol added. "He was like a father to me." "Be me when I say, I know how it feels when your father lets you down." Haru spoke up. "Oh really, what did your dad do?" Marisol asked in a disbelieving tone. "Oh, I don't know. He experimented on me since I was ten!" Haru retorted. _And that's not all he did. _Haru added mentality as his mind wandered back towards the days of his childhood.

_Flashback:_

_"That's it Haru! Keep going!" Haru's father Julio cheered in the background as Haru telekinetically threw a broken closest across the room._

_This was how they spent their weekends. Instead of going to the zoo or visiting a museum, like most fathers and sons, they would train with little to no sleep._

_Like most children his age, Haru wanted his father's love. So he put up with these weekends, however he was getting sleepy and he wanted to rest._

_However as Haru began to walk towards a nearby chair, Julio shouted "What did I tell you about slacking off, young man!"_

_That was it, Haru glared at Julio who screamed "You're hurting my legs!"_

_"My legs hurt too!" Haru screamed back, as Julio's right leg broke with a single snap._

_Julio fell to the floor, clutching his now broken leg._

_A horrified Haru rushed towards the phone and the medic button. He quickly hit the button and was hooked up to an operator._

_"What's your emergency?" asked the operator. _

_"My dad's leg is broken!" Haru cried in horror._

_As they waited for help to come, Haru knelt by his father's side and said "I'm so sorry, Pai. I didn't mean to..." He trailed off as his eyes became wet with tears. _

_"It's alright, Haru. You didn't mean it. That's what's important." Julio assured his son, despite the pain in his leg._

_"For the record, I'm so proud of you." he added_

_End Flashback:_

While Julio could walk again, he was left with a permanent limp in his right leg.

Haru stopped himself before he could go any further. Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Marisol and Elsa were stunned into silence.

"Dude, your own dad experimented on you!" Mikey cried in astonishment. "Why?" he added.

"It was either that or I would be taken away to be experimented on by the high AMK scientists." Haru said grimy. "While, I may not have the best relationship with my father, I still love him. I don't know why I'm even telling you all this." Haru added.

"Sometimes, it's just easier to talk your problems with strangers." Mikey said.

"Sounds like the head AKM scientists are horrible people." Raph commented.

"Why didn't your parents leave the AKM or at least get those guys fired?" Leo added.

"Because the AKM is the group that can protect my people from the Kraang and those head AKM scientists have a lot of power within the group." Haru explained. "Now that I think about, maybe going into hiding would be a good idea." He added.

"Are still you going to go back to Brazil once this is all over?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, I'm going back to Brazil to bury Ingrid. It's our home." Haru replied.

"But will you come back to New York?" Mikey wondered.

Haru opened his mouth to say something, but Marisol said "We're here."

"This is it. Either we fight our way through Robert and his men or we fight his men downstairs?" Haru said.

Without saying a word, the turtles, Splinter, Marisol, Haru and Elsa opened the door as it was the lesser of two evils.

The group was greeted by the sight of a Helicopter that looked ready to take off with Robert, Sky and two body guards waiting for them.

_Didn't Haru knock out that witch, earlier?_ Leo thought to himself briefly before he turned his attention back Robert and his men.

"I was wondering when you would arrive, old friend." Robert said in Brazilian Portuguese.

"You are no friend of mine. You stopped being my friend, the moment you kidnapped Ingrid and tried to kidnap my daughter." Haru retorted back in his native tongue.

"What are they saying?" Mikey wondered aloud. "Basically, Haru's calling Robert a terrible person." Marisol explained.

"Now that's quite the understatement." Raph muttered.

"My sons, you must remain quiet." Splinter whispered.

"I should just kill you where you stand," Haru continued to say in his native tongue. "But I all want to know is 'why?' At the word 'why' Haru's tone went from sounding angry to wounded beyond the soul. '_Why_ did you do this?' _'How_ could you do this?" he added.

"I gave my life to the cause! My life! And they throw me out like garbage! I asked to leave with me, but you say 'no.' Robert fired back in Brazilian Portuguese.

"That never gave you the right to take it out your anger on my family!" Haru defiantly answered.

With that a fight broke out between Robert's forces, Haru and the Hamato clan.

Leo quickly placed Elsa in Marisol's arms, as he and Raph run towards the two bodyguards.

As Leo and Raph traded blows with the guards, Haru was busy fighting against a quickly recovered Gabriel.

"Thought you could be rid of me so easily?" Gabriel said in a taunting manner.

Haru didn't say anything, but just glared at him. Then Gabriel was briefly lifted into the air, before he was slammed into the roof door with a loud slam. Everyone stopped fighting in spite of themselves and turned to watch the battle between the two aliens.

Haru continued to stare at Gabe as he telekinetically slammed on the roof as throw he was a rag doll. However, just before Haru could finish off Gabe, he heard Marisol scream. Haru quickly knocked Gabe out as he and the Hamato clan turned out just in time to see a hawk mutant flying towards Robert...with Elsa in its talons. On the ground was bloody and unconsciousness Marisol. Not wanting to risk Elsa's life, Haru, Splinter and Raph could only watch as the mutant dropped Elsa into the arms of Robert. "Put. Her. Down." Haru said, reverting back to his tone of quiet fury. "If you and the Hamato clan come any closer, I'll snap her neck." Robert as wrapped his hand around Elsa's small and delicate neck. "But, it doesn't have to be this way. If all of you join me, we can stop the Kraang together." Robert added. Haru, Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey and a now wide awake Marisol looked as through Robert had lost his mind. But then a familiar female voice said "What nerve!" Everyone, mutant, human and hybrids alike, turned their heads in the direction of the voice. They were greeted by the sight of Karai, Tiger Claw, Bradford and Xever. "Oh, you got to be kidding me." Raph muttered. "Well, if it isn't the spawn of Shredder's loins, coming to join the fray." Robert muttered in his native tongue. _Where does it say that my baby is a maguffen?! WHERE! SHOW ME WHERE! _Haru thought to himself in both Portuguese and Spanish. Elsa simply looked scared and confused all at once. "I should've known better then to think that the foot was just going to leave." Raph muttered. "I'm warning all of you, if you try anything, she'll be dead before I hit the ground." Robert warned Haru, the Hamato clan, and the foot clan as he tightened his grip on Elsa's neck. Elsa opened her mouth as if to cry out in pain, but no sound was coming out.

_I don't like this. IT HURTS! HE'S HURTING ME! MAKE HIM STOP! _Elsa 'screamed' in her head.

Once Haru heard Elsa's terrified thoughts, he stomped his left foot so hard that the roof made a loud cracking sound. It stunned Robert and his forces momentarily as his minions, Haru and the Hamato clan and the foot went right into battle.

Leo and Karai faced off against each other. "Karai, listen to me. I don't want to fight you anymore." Leo pleaded. But his pleas feel on deaf ears as Karai continued to strike at him.

Meanwhile Splinter was dogging Tiger Claw's ice gun, as Splinter fought, he felt his thoughts drift off towards his sons, Miwa, April, Casey, Elsa and Haru. If he lost, what would happen to them? He couldn't allow the idea to form, nor could he let anything happen to them. Filled with determination, he punched Tiger Claw so hard that he nearly flew off the roof.

Meanwhile, Raph was facing off against Sky. "This is for trying to sell my brother!" he yelled as he charged at her with his sais.

As Sky leaped away from Raph's blow, she felt something push her off the edge of the roof. She turned her screaming face upwards to see Ingrid's spirit looking back at her with a smirk on her face. Sky hit the ground below with a loud thumb, never to get up again. Out of the corner of his eye, Haru spotted Ingrid's ghost and what she had done. Before Haru had the chance to call out to Ingrid, she the chaos of the fight, Elsa tried crawling to safety. But all she could do was avoid the fighting that was going on around her. Just when wondered how much worse this night could get, she felt herself being picked up by the one man that scared her the most.

At the sight of his baby girl in the arms of his enemy, Haru quickly stopped fighting. "Please, let's not fight anymore. Just let me take my daughter and go home." Haru begged.

Robert looked at the baby in his arms, then at the ground below them. Robert looked at Elsa again as he said "If I can't have you, then no one will." As those words left his mouth, he threw Elsa off the roof!

Every single person, Hamato, Foot, even Robert's own minions were horrified by what he had done.

As everyone looked on in shock and horror, Marisol leaped off the building and caught Elsa in her arms as they began to fall. Leo, Raph and Mikey didn't waste a second; he tied a long rope around his waist and dove after the girls. As they fell Elsa banged her little fists against Marisol in fright, causing Marisol to turn back into her human self. Marisol's human self was a girl with skin the color of sierra brown, dirty brown hair and hazel eyes. Marisol quickly threw Elsa towards Leo, just before a metal rod pierced through her right lung.

Haru stared at Robert as he telekinetically severed the muscles in Robert's arms, legs and mouth. Before anyone realized what had happened, Robert fell into the floor. Once he was satisfied, Haru quickly grabbed a rope, tied it around his waist and leaped after Elsa.

Haru caught Elsa as Leo cried out "MARISOL!" Both Haru and Leo quickly landed next her as she was slowly dying. "Leo...I'm so glad we could talk in the end." Marisol said weakly. "It's not the end! We'll get a doctor right away!" Haru began to say. But he stopped when Marisol grasped his arm. "It's funny; I'm finally human again, right as I'm dying." Marisol added as she turned her gaze towards Haru. "I was there when they brought Ingrid, they made her maid. I tried so hard to ignore it... 'do it, for Robert, he's like a dad,' but the guilt kept on eating me alive. That's why I helped you." "I know, now please let me help you." Haru begged a he blinked back the tears. Marisol looked at Leo and said "Listen I really wish we could've met under different circumstances, maybe we've could've..." Marisol trailed off before she said "You know something, Leo...I think I was a tiny bit in love with you." Leo and everyone around him let out a gasp of shock as Marisol took her final breath.

Above, Haru and Leo and heard screaming on the roof above them, crying for Marisol. Raph buried his face in his arms as Haru, while still holding Elsa in his arms, brought Leo and Mikey in comforting embrace. Hidden from the world, Leo allowed himself to weep, for Tulio, Ursula and Marisol. _I'm the leader, why couldn't I save them?_ Leo thought to himself.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY! School kept me busy longer than, I thought. I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you. **

**Yes, I'm not shy at all about showing the effects of being held captive for six months will do to a person. Yeah, Ingrid went through a sanity slippage during her captivity. That's why she nearly aborted Elsa. Thankfully she came to her senses at the last minute. **

**What do you think? Please read and review.**

**Guest Melissa: Yes, Elsa was harsh to Haru, but keep in mind. Ingrid was only three months pregnant with Elsa when she was kidnapped. So during that time she wouldn't have heard the sound of her father's voice. So when she said "You're a stranger." She was telling the truth. Haru maybe her true father, but she doesn't know him.**

**Guest Alejandra: That scene with the journal was pretty sad. Don't worry, it will take time, but Elsa will grow to love Haru and Bryce.**

**Guest Cynthia: Okay, since you really want it, I'll have Haru and Splinter recognize each other. It will take time, but Elsa will accept Haru as her father.**

**cracknovelist: Thank you for helping peer read this chapter. You have no idea how much this means to me. :)**

**peacemaker1210: Thank you so much for your support. :)**

**Mewfem: I completely agree with you. :)**

**_Translations: English to Portuguese:_**

**_Obrigado: Thank you._**

**_Babacas: Assholes_**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any characters except my own.

TMNT and its characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Kevin Laid.

Thank you Guest Melissa, Guest Alejandra, Guest Cynthia, cracknovelist and BelatedBeliever1127 for your reviews.

Thank you JellOtaku for choosing to follow and favorite this story.

* * *

Leo, Raph, Mikey and Haru stayed by Marisol's lifeless body for want seemed like an eternity. However, the sounds of the Shellraiser and several other cars approaching quickly the group, snapped them out of their thoughts. Just before the group could flee, Donnie's voice came out of the loud speaker. "Attention! This is the Anti-Kraang Moment!"

"Yeah, and you're under arrest Foot clan, Robert and all who serve him!" Casey added. At Casey's words, a large swam of military police appeared read to capture the foot clan and Robert's forces. As the foot prepared to flee, the AKM members chased after them. Mikey smiled, knowing Donnie had finally arrived with the AKM to help them. Soon the Shellraiser and the vans stopped. Then the doors to both vehicles opened, Donnie stepped outside with April and Casey. Suddenly, remembering Marisol's body in the alleyway, Leo cried out "Wait! There's a dead body!"

_What's a body?_ Elsa 'asked' her father. _A body is how people move, o bombom._ Haru replied.

Elsa was about to 'ask' what does 'O bombom' mean, but her thoughts were interrupted by April screaming shock and horror.

_April, what's wrong?_ Elsa 'questioned', feeling scared for her 'sister.'

"Who's that?! What happened?! Who's responsible?!" April cried before she burred herself into Casey's chest, as averted his eyes from the horrible sight. For once, Donnie wasn't jealous; he was too horrified by the sight of Marisol's body to focus on anything else.

"What's going on?" called a familiar voice that Haru hadn't heard in over a year. Stepping out of the Shell raiser was a woman in her thirties. She had chocolate skin, and red hair like Bryce. However her eyes were brown.

Haru's face slipped into a mask of shock, but he quickly hid his feelings as he said "Mercedes."

"Haru." Mercedes replied coolly.

"Who's she?" Raph demanded suspiciously. "My mother." Bryce answered as she stuck her head out the window.

_What's a mother?_ Elsa 'questioned'. Upon 'hearing' her question, April, Haru, Bryce, Mercedes and another unknown presence suddenly felt uncomfortable. Before Haru had a chance to explain. Tiger Claw flew at them without warning! As the Turtles, April, Casey, Haru, Bryce, and Mercedes braced themselves for the attack, Tiger Claw was telekinetically grabbed by jetpack slammed into the floor, several times as through he were a rag doll, before he dropped on the now cracked pavement.

For a moment the group wondered what happened, when an electronic voice said "Terrible thing, what passes as a bounty hunter these days."

The group turned around to see a redheaded woman in a wheelchair, with a computer in front of her face.

"Lady Predsidente!" Haru, Bryce and Mercedes said with great respect in their voices.

"Lady Predsidente?" Leo, Raph and Mikey said in confused tone.

"It's a long story." Donnie quickly replied.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_As David and Maria drove around the road of New York, they made a detour._

_"Hang out; the Foot Clan headquarters is that way." Donnie exclaimed as he pointed towards the other direction._

_"We need to get back up first." Bryce explained._

_"Also the leader of aliens wishes to join us." David quipped._

_"David, don't be rude." Maria scolded._

_"Wait a minute; you're taking us to your leader?" Casey questioned. _

_"Mr. Jones, Mr. Hamato and Miss. O'Neil, I assure you. Our leader has on intention of harming you. She's been leading my people since the 1940s..." Bryce started to say._

_However, Donnie interrupted with "B-B-But that's illogical. No one can live that long!" _

_"Donnie, my people can do things that are impossible, such as the ability to move objects with our minds, having conversations without moving our mouths and aging much more slowly then humans." Bryce explained. She paused for a moment before adding. "However, there's something things you should know before you all meet the leader of my people; her name is Laura Alonso, she's a citizen of this country...and has cerebral palsy."_

_"What!" April, Casey and Donnie looked shocked for a moment. Then Casey said "Does she need help?"_

_Bryce frowned as she replied "She's been managing the safety of people and her disability for several decades now, so our Lady President can take care of herself." "Besides, wasn't one of **your** presidents' wheelchair bound as well?" Bryce added for good measure._

_That did it and Casey was quiet for the rest of the ride._

_Soon the van stopped in front of two women, one of them was in a wheel chair and had a computer in front of her face. Donnie could tell that the other woman was Bryce's mother, for she shared many physical characteristics with Bryce. David and Maria stepped out of the van and walked towards the two women. _

_Donnie's suspicions were proven to be correct when Bryce turned towards the redheaded woman and said "Hi Mamae."_

_The woman said "Bryce, what are you doing here? I thought you would be back the American AKM building."_

_At those words, Donnie, April and Casey became suspicious. This wasn't a normal mother, daughter hello._

_"Lady President, it's an honor to meet you." David and Maria unison. _

_"The honor is all mine." replied a female electronic computer voice that came from the wheelchair woman's computer._

_At that point, Donnie, April and Casey stepped out of the van as well._

_The computer speaks again. "You all must Donatello Hamato and April O'Neil. My name is Laura Alonso. To human society, I'm just a woman with cerebral palsy, but to my people, I am their global leader." _

_Donnie, April and Casey were amazed. Out of all the adventures they had, they never imagined that they would be having a pleasant conversation with the leader of an alien race. Donnie knew that Mikey would be so jealous if he knew what was happening. _

_"Did you make the call?" Laura's computer asked David, Maria and Bryce. "Yes, Shredder won't know what hit him." Bryce said an almost gleeful manner._

_"Wait, what are you planning?" Donnie questioned._

_"Oh, I was so caught up in trying to save you guys, worrying about my cousins and completing the mission, I completely forgot to tell you that the AKM is sending a team of military police to arrest Shredder and all of his foot soldiers." _

_"Really?" Donnie gasped; it was almost too good to be true._

_"Yes, that ungrateful bastard and traitor is finally getting what's coming to him." David added in a pleased tone. _

_"Wait; won't he'll just able to bribe the police?" April asked._

_"Normal police, yes. Military police that work for the AKM, no. Especially when you consider that he nearly destroyed our planet all just to get revenge on one man who never did anything bad to him." Maria explained. _

_"What are we waiting for? Let's go watch the show." Casey said with joy as he hopped back inside the van._

_"That's a great idea, but how am I going to get on the van?" Laura's computer voice said._

_"Mr. Amiga and I will carry you inside." Donnie offered._

_"Thank you very much, but Mercedes and I will take my van." Laura's computer voice replied._

_With that Mercedes and Laura and went back towards their van. Soon after Donnie, April, Casey and Bryce hopped back inside the van. Soon both vehicles were driving towards the foot headquarters._

_When both vans arrived, an unbelievable scene was taking place. Shredder was being forced into a police car screaming "Mark my words, I will hunt you down and destroy all your families!"_

_ "Hard to do that once your in prison." one officer quipped._

_End Flashback:_

* * *

"Oh man. I wish I could've been there." Raph said. "Please tell me you took some pictures?" he questioned.

Before Donnie could answer, they heard Karai shouting "Let me go!" Haru, Elsa and the rest of the Hamato clan turned their heads to see a struggling Karai being dragged into a military police car. By instinct Splinter and Leo went to case after the car. But Laura stopped them both with telekinesis.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Splinter screamed.

"Arresting a member of the foot clan." Maria stated in a matter of fact tone.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Splinter yelled back as he watched the car drive away.

There were gasps of shock among Haru, Bryce, Mercedes, David and Maria. Laura simply typed "How is this possible?"

Then a thought stuck Haru. "Wait a minute; Karai was the daughter that was taken from you?"

"Yes, I told this earlier." Splinter explained as he looked at Haru as if he had just been betrayed

Aye_ Hombre! How could I forget something like this!_ a remorseful Haru thought to himself. At once Haru's mind began think at a rapid pace. On one hand, Karai was the daughter of Shredder and willing accomplice in the Kraang's plot to take over Earth, but on the other hand if Splinter was telling the truth, then maybe he could convince the prosecutor to reduce the changes, give Karai a plea bargain or even better have Karai released into Splinter's custody.

Haru looked at Splinter and said " I can't make any promises, but if I can prove to the prosecutor and to Karai that you're her true father. Then the prosecutor may reduce the charges and release Karai into your custody."

"How's that going to work?" Mikey wondered aloud.

"All we need is Splinter's dna and a drop of retro-mutagen, before handing it over to the lab." Donnie replied.

"Can't we just prove that Splinter's Karai's true father without a dna test?" Mikey wondered.

"Nope, because the prosecution is going to want more then just your word. If it makes you feel any better, I'll probably have to take the DNA test as well." Haru explained.

"Why? You have super powers like your baby, it's that enough?" Casey questioned.

"They'll it would normally be, but they use DNA test's as a safety measure. Once that's out of the picture, I'll need to buy a baby carrier so I can bring Elsa on the plane and then there is the matter of getting Elsa a passport and visiting the doctor's office."

"Slow down." Leo interjected. "Not that I don't mind you and your family staying in NY a little longer, but why do you need to do so much stuff?" he asked.

"I need to put Elsa in a baby seat on the plane." Haru explained. "Haru, you can go into parenthood later, right now, you, Splinter and I need to meet the prosecutor in charge of both Robert and Shredder's trial." Laura's computer voice said.

"Um Madame President as much as I'm flattered, I'm afraid I cannot meet the prosecutor looking the way I am." Splinter replied.

"Don't worry, the prosecutor's apart of the Anti-Kraang Movement and they love you and your family so much they don't care that you and your sons are mutants." Mercedes said reassuringly.

* * *

Soon Splinter, Haru, President Alonso and her assistant Mercedes were meeting with the prosecutor. "Let me get this strange, Shredder murdered your wife and let you think that your daughter was dead, when in reality he kidnapped her and raised her as his own for the last 15 years?"

Splinter nodded his head as he answered "Yes, I'm Miwa's father and all I want is for her to come home with me."

"You do understand Mr. Hamato that your daughter is facing serious charges. The charges are attempted murder, attempted kidnapping, and two accounts of kidnapping and a willing accomplice in genocide of humanity. I can't just brush all of that aside." the prosecutor explained. "However I'm willing to her and the others with her a plea bargain, if they testify against Shredder." The prosecutor started to say, but Splinter interrupted with. "That won't work, she's loyal to Shredder and she still believes that I killed her mother."

"Would she or any of the others be willing to testify that saw Robert attempting to murder an infant then?" The prosecutor questioned.

"That might work, she stopped Shredder from killing me while I chained, by claiming it wasn't honorable." Splinter said thoughtfully.

"Robert's lucky I didn't kill him." Haru muttered under his breath in his native Portuguese.

The Prosecutor turned to Haru and said "Due the fact you inflicted serious injuries on Robert; his lawyers requested that you shouldn't come to the trail."

"What! Why?" asked Haru.

"His lawyers believe that you are a threat to his life and may attempt to harm him in court." The prosecutor answered.

"While, I may never forgive him, I have no intention of harming him further. Besides someone has to speak for Ingrid. If Robert and his lawyers are so afraid of me, then someone can be in the court room to knock me out if I get scary." Haru replied.

"Are sure that is necessary my friend?" Splinter asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, Haru. I'm with Splinter on this one." agreed Mercedes.

"Why don't we come with you and warn you when you getting scary?" Mercedes offered.

"I'll speak to the judge about your situation Haru and your situation Splinter." The prosecutor answered. "For now, it's late and you all should go home and spend time with your families." he added.

* * *

Soon the Hamato clan was on the road again, this time Haru and Bryce were riding with them. After Mercedes and Laura left, Haru called his bosses and informed them that he had found his baby, learned his wife had been murdered and wished to take a leave of absence in order to make sure that Elsa wasn't scared by her ordeal and so he could make arrangements for Ingrid's funeral.

Ingrid's funeral, those words sounded like a horrible nightmare, but he knew them to be the truth. He never thought that she would die so soon, he always thought they would grow old together. Now, she's gone and all he had left of her was Elsa. He knew he could never allow anything like this to happen again. Not waiting to think about all the horrible stuff anymore, Haru turned his thoughts to Elsa. He looked at the child was sleeping soundly in his arms. He couldn't believe that he help make this beautiful little baby. She looked absolutely perfect. She was his baby girl and yet there was so much about her he had yet to learn.

Haru then turned his focus to the Hamato clan and began to ask questions about Elsa.

"When did you first discovered Elsa and Ingrid?" Haru inquired.

"It was the 28th of February." Splinter replied.

"It was a day that we'll remember forever." Donnie added in a somber tone.

"It wasn't all bad; we got Elsa and all the crazy stuff that she brought in our lives." Mikey said joy.

"What crazy stuff?" Haru inquired somewhat scared.

"She can make balls of light; turn mutants back to normal and talk April with her thoughts." Mikey explained.

"Also she can move objects with her mind." Splinter added.

"What when?" Leo asked surprised.

"When both Elsa and I were both at the foot headquarters, Shredder tried to kill me in front of Elsa. Somehow she able to understand that I was in danger and pulled me away from Shredder with her mind." Splinter recalled.

_Oh my gosh! The Hamato clan must've had their hands full._ Haru thought to himself.

"How often does Elsa sleep?" Haru questioned.

"At least 16 hours a night." Splinter answered.

"How often does she need her diapers changed?" Haru wondered, looking somewhat scared of the answer.

"At least 8 times per day." Raph spoke up. "And believe me, it wasn't fun." he added.

"That's one part of fatherhood I'm not looking forward to." Haru said in a voice full of sympathy.

"Yeah, but whatever you do don't put bubbles in Elsa's bath." Mikey warned Haru.

"Why's that?" Haru questioned.

"Well..." Mikey began.

_Flashback:_

_"Alright Elsa, its bath time." Mikey announced as he carried her towards the bathroom._

_Elsa let some nervous whimpering as she stared at the bathtub. "I know it looks scary, but trust me it's going to be fun." Mikey reassured her._

_With Elsa in one arm, he turned on the faucet. After making sure the water was not to hot and not to cold, he carefully placed Elsa in the tub. "It's bubble time." Mikey with joy in his voice as he added the baby shampoo in the water. As the bubbles began to appear in the tub, Elsa started crying in fear and confusion. "Oh man, what's wrong little dudette?" Mikey asked as he lifted Elsa from the tub._

_End Flashback:_

In the back, Bryce hid her giggles.

"Aww...the poor little dudette's all tried out." Mikey said as he turned to look at a sleeping Elsa.

"She's had a rough night Mikey." April replied. "If I was Elsa I would allow myself to fall asleep in my dad's arms too."

"So, why Elsa?" Haru asked he adjusted a fast asleep Elsa.

"It just seemed to fit." was all Mikey could say. "Besides, that name is cool now, thanks to that movie." he added.

"What were you and Ingrid going to name her?" Leo questioned.

"I was going to name her Graciela, but it will be one of Elsa's middle names." Haru explained.

"You don't have to-wait middle names?" Leo said.

"Her full name will be Elsa Graciela Ingrid Yoko Zamorra." Haru explained.

"Isn't that kind of long?" Casey wondered.

"It is, but each name has a meaning behind it. Graciela is my paternal grandmother's name, Ingrid is my...late wife's name, Yoko is my mother's name and Elsa is the name the Hamato's gave her and I can never thank all of you enough." Haru stated.

"Awww. No problem Mr. Zamorra." Mikey said.

"I've been thinking I shouldn't change Elsa's name. Not only it is a lovely name, but it's the name she knows." Haru stated as he brushed back Elsa's black hair. Soon they entered the sewer system threw an abandoned train track.

_I can't believe it! They're bringing us to the lair! This is cool! _Bryce thought to herself.

Soon after the Zamorra-Stone family was inside the Hamato lair, Haru learned that most international airlines didn't allow babies under 14 days to travel on planes, that and other reason such as making sure that Elsa was healthy, getting a passport for her meant that he was going to have to stay in New York for at least a month.

When Haru broke the news to Bryce and the Hamato clan. The Hamato clan offered to let him and Bryce stay with them for as long as they needed to.

"Thanks, but you don't have too..." Haru started to say.

"Of course we have to, you saved Master Splinter and scared Shredder in one shot." Raph said impressed.

"If you insist." Bryce pipped up.

"So, apart from telekinesis and telepathy, do have any other powers?" asked a curious Donnie.

Haru simply smile as gestured towards the tree in the dojo, suddenly cherry blossoms bloomed along the branches of the tree. All four of the turtles and Splinter gasped in awe. Bryce ginned proudly. Elsa stared at the bright pink flowers, her eyes filled with questions.

"On our dates, I would make flowers bloom for Ingrid." Haru explained.

As the turtles, Bryce and Elsa were distracted by the beauty of the flowers; Splinter blinked away the tears in his eyes. It had been 15 years since he saw cherry blossoms bloom and seeing them again in person was almost overwhelming.

* * *

Later that night, Haru was awoken by the unbearable sounds of childish screaming. Haru turned his head to see Elsa crying her eyes out. Haru gently picked her and "whispered" _Elsa, what's the matter? "I had a bad dream." _Elsa "repiled" as she sent her father images of Robert carrying her in the crib-cage. Haru felt anger rise in him, but he quickly brushed aside and "said" _It's alright, Elsa. That mean man is locked away and can't hurt you anymore._ He gently rubbed her back for comfort._ Really?_ Elsa "wondered." _Really _Haru "promised." Unsure of what to do, Haru simply humming lullabies from Brazil, until the child fell back into sleep. Feeling glad, Haru tucked Elsa in his bed. As he gazed at Elsa, a thought stuck him. When he and his family leave New York, all of Elsa's needs would fall solely on his shoulders and that scared him. What if he failed her?

"Fatherhood is never easy." said Splinter's voice. Haru turned around to see Splinter standing right behind him.

Haru turned towards him and said "When Ingrid told she was pregnant, I was both happy and scared all at once. I wondered if the baby would be a boy or a girl. Then I'd worry, what if we weren't ready by the time the baby arrived. But when Ingrid vanished, I punished all those thoughts in the back of my mind focused all my energy into finding Ingrid before she had our baby. Now that I have my baby back and I know what's happened to Ingrid. These doubts on fatherhood are starting to comeback."

During the time Haru was talking, Splinter said nothing. Once he could tell Haru was finished, Splinter replied "Every father to be has doubts. When Tang Shen was pregnant, I spent so much time meditating and training to rid myself of my doubts. However on the day Miwa was born, I was overcome by the emotion of it all, though I did by best to hide it. I didn't want to be over emotional." Splinter explained. "What I am saying, is every father has their doubts. But you shouldn't let them bother you. You'll be a wonderful father."

"Thanks, before you go back to bed.I promise you I will do everything I can to reunite you with Karai and keep her out of jail. Also, I just want to say thank you not only for looking after my baby when I couldn't do it myself, but for helping me when I was lost in Japan's woods." Haru said with complete honesty in his voice.

Splinter paused, wondering if he had once met Haru, long ago in Japan.

"Have we met before?" Splinter politely inquired.

"You probably don't remember, but you and Oroku once helped my cousin and I find our way out of Japan's woods." Haru answered.

Splinter was floored by this information; he not only helped out Haru once, but twice!

"What was Ingrid like?" Splinter wondered.

"There was something very special about Ingrid, she loved long walks through Sao Paulo, she loved going to night clubs and dancing until it was 3:00 in the morning. She loved music from all over the world. She was a quick learner and was able to calligraphy in a matter of months."

"What was Tang Shen like?" Haru asked.

"She was a wonderful woman who was as beautiful as they came. To me she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She loved to read and sing. Her turtles were her favorite animal and the cherry blossoms were her favorite flower."

Sometime later, Haru lay in the guest bedroom, his mind going over everything that happened. On one hand, he was glad that he had his baby daughter back and those harmed Ingrid and Elsa were going to get what they deserved, but it wasn't going to bring Ingrid, Tulio, Ursula or Marisol back. Haru let the tears flowed until he felt better. Soon he fell asleep, cradling Elsa near him.

* * *

**Well this was another bittersweet chapter, Haru and Elsa are reunited at last. But Karai faces jail time for her actions with the foot clan. On the other hand Robert and Shredder are going on trail, which changes the tone of the story from action adventure to court room drama.**

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

**Guest Cynthia: I hope you are able to relax.**

**Guest Alejandra: I'm sorry I scared you. When the other bad guys are shocked by your actions, you know you've crossed a line.**

**Guest Melissa: Sorry about your computer problems. I hope it will be fixed.**

**cracknovlest: Not quite, but close.**

**BelatedBeliever1127: Yes, Robert's people are quite nasty, but now they are getting what's coming to them.**

**_English to Portuguese: _**

**_O bombom: Sweetie. _**

**_Predsidente: President. _**

**_English to Spanish:_**

**_Aye Hombre: Oh man._**


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own any characters except my own.

TMNT and its characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Kevin Laid.

Thank you Guest Melissa, Guest Alejandra, Guest Cynthia and Mewfem for your reviews.

* * *

The next few days would be very busy for Haru and Elsa. For example, Haru was taking Elsa to her long overdue appointment with a pediatrician.

_Where are we going, Daddy? _Elsa 'asked' her father he carried inside the hospital.

_This is called a hospital, O bombom._ Haru 'replied' as they approached the front desk.

As Haru was speaking with the lady at the front desk, Elsa looked around the hospital. She couldn't believe how big it was! There were so many people, some looked like April, some looked like Casey, some looked like her human daddy and some looked like Bryce. Her human daddy told her that Bryce was her cousin/big sister. Elsa didn't know what a cousin was, but she knew what a big sister was and she hoped that Bryce would like April.

Soon Elsa felt herself moving, and realized that Haru was walking again. This time they were bring led by a woman in an onesie without any feet coverings. Elsa was about to 'ask' Haru why, when the lady opened a door. Haru and Elsa stepped inside, while the lady took her from her daddy's arms and placed her on a table.

Elsa felt a little scared as her daddy and the lady croon to her, "It's alright Elsa."

The lady took out a weird thing and said to her "Say ah!"

_This won't hurt right? _Elsa 'worriedly asked' her daddy.

_No, o bombom. It's only a flashlight._ Haru 'replied' as he sent an image of her mouth open.

Elsa opened as the lady shined the light in her mouth. The lady seemed happy with what she saw, because she turned off the flashlight, picked her up and carried her outside.

_What's happening?!_ Elsa 'cried' to her daddy.

_It's okay. The nice lady is only going to make sure that the monsters didn't hurt you and you are going to be given medicine in order for to take home to Brazil. _Haru 'reassured' her.

_What's medicine?_ Elsa 'questioned' as she lady placed her in small box.

_It's a special thing that helps you get rid of booboos and owies you get and may get in the future. _Haru 'explained'.

_Why do I need medicine before I go home with you and big sis, Daddy?_ Elsa 'inquired' as the lady said "What a good girl you are." The lady then lifted Elsa up and carried her back into the room where her daddy was.

_Because these medicines will you protect from some very bad sickness both in this country and in Brazil._ Haru 'answered' the lady passed Elsa back to her father.

Then the door opened and a man dressed in a white coat stepped in the room. He started talking to her daddy about something. Before he took Elsa and placed her on the table again. Haru started sending Elsa calming images of the pretty pink flowers; balls of light, ice cream kitty, her brothers, April, Casey and her other Daddy. Elsa felt herself relax at the sight of all the wonderful things. Then those soothing images vanished when she felt a prick in her skin. Elsa turned to see the sight of a thin sharp metal thing in her skin! Frightened Elsa began to cry and the metal thing shattered. The man in white leaped back in shock, as Elsa continued to cry. Haru quickly rushed over and whispered. "It's okay. You're okay. I know you don't like needles, no one likes needles. I don't like needles."

After Haru convinced a very reluctant Elsa let the doctors give her three more shots, Haru carried her to another room where Elsa had the bottom of her right foot dipped in black ink. The lady gently placed her black inked on a right corner of a paper. Before she said "Congratulations, Mr. Zamorra. Your daughter now has her very own birth certificate."

"Thank you very much for your time." Haru replied as he placed the paper inside a flat rectangle box with a zipper on top. With Elsa on one arm and the box in the other, Haru went back to the front desk and signed themselves out.

Soon they were walking on the streets of NY City again, surrounded by all the colorful cars and people. Elsa blinked to adjust to the sunlight as Haru stuck his hand in the air.

_Where are we going now, Daddy?_ Elsa 'wondered.'

_We're meeting Abril, Kirby and Casey for lunch._ Haru replied.

_Why do you say April's name funny?_ Elsa 'asked.'

_I didn't mispronounce Abril's name. I said Abril, just fine. _Haru 'replied.

Elsa giggled at her daddy's silliness.

Soon a yellow car stopped in front of them, Haru spoke to the man in the driver's seat, before he carried Elsa inside the car. As the car drove, Elsa's curious eyes took in the colorful sights and sounds of New York. The buildings were so tall. Some were colorful, and there was music all around them. Soon the car came to a stop in front of a building. Haru gave the man something, before stepping out with Elsa in his arms.

_HI APRIL!_ Elsa 'shouted' loudly.

Opening the door slowly, April stepped outside, rubbing her head and as she said "Please don't shout so loudly."

_Elsa, I know you're happy to see your friend. But please keep your voice down._ Haru 'advised.'

Then a man with a red beard stepped outside, looked at Haru and said "You must be Haru Zamorra."

"Please call me, Haru." Haru replied. "Are you April's father?" Haru added.

"Yes, I'm Kirby O'Neil." Kirby said as he reached to shake Haru's free hand.

As he shook hands with Haru, Haru quickly noticed the look on his face as Kirby's eyes darted from Elsa to Haru. Through, he didn't say it out loud, Haru could tell that Kirby had difficulty believing that Elsa his biological daughter. Somewhat annoyed, Haru waited until Kirby let go of his hand, briefly looked around to make sure that no one else was watching and he waved his free hand which caused daffodils to bloom in a nearby brush. Kirby and April's eyes widened as Haru said "Does that answer your question?"

"But I didn't say anything." Kirby replied confused.

"You didn't have to, you face told me what you were thinking." Haru answered coolly as he approached April.

"Abril, I glad to see that you are well." Haru greeted her warmly. "I hope Elsa wasn't too much trouble for you, Casey and the Hamato clan."

"I'll admit apart from diaper duty and buying all that baby stuff the first night Donnie called me. She wasn't too much trouble at all." April replied. "And its April, by the way." she added.

"Wait a minute, how many things did you buy, Abril?" Haru asked concerned that she spent a huge amount of money.

Before April could answer, Kirby said "She brought baby food, baby bottles, baby formula, baby powder, diapers and teats."

_"Gracias_ and_ Gomenasai. _How can I make it up to you, Abril?" Haru stated.

"Ummm...why don't we talk about it inside?" Kirby offered.

Soon April, Kirby, Haru and Elsa had sat down around the kitchen table. They were just about to eat, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." April said as she rushed towards the door.

From the kitchen, Elsa could Casey saying "Sorry, I'm late Red. Hockey Practice took longer then I thought."

_Casey!_ Elsa 'cried' in happiness.

Upon entering the kitchen, Casey went up to Elsa's high chair and said "What's up, cutie." He held his hand up for a high-five, and Elsa gently hit his hand with her small infant hand.

_Daddy, Casey taught me how to do a high five! _Elsa 'said' with pride.

_I can see that._ Haru 'quipped'.

"So, Mr. Z. how are doing, adjusting to fatherhood and all?" Casey asked.

"Well, I'm feeling so many emotions right now, mostly a combination of grief, rage and...well it's a strange situation to be in, enjoying your newborn while morning your wife." Haru said as he looked at his plate.

_Daddy, what's a wife? _Elsa 'interrupted.'

_I'll tell you when you are older, O bombom._ Haru 'answered.'

_But..._ Elsa started to 'say' however April joined in the conversation and 'said'_ Your Dad's right; you're much too young to learn about these things. Just enjoy being little, because believe when I say, life gets harder when you get older._

_What's life? _Elsa 'wondered.'

If it weren't for the fact that Elsa was only two weeks old, April would've face palmed.

"What just happened?" Kirby wondered.

"I think April, Elsa and Mr. Z were having a telepathic conversation." a confused Casey explained.

"What?" Kirby uttered.

"Don't worry Kirby, my people have a variety of abilities, but the most common ones are telekinesis and telepathy." Haru explained.

"But April isn't one of your kind, how can she telepathy talk to you and Elsa?" Kirby questioned.

"My advice to you is forget everything you've learned, because sometimes just doesn't make sense." Haru answered.

"That's not the answer, I was hoping for." Kirby said somewhat dejectedly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the American AKM building, The Hamato clan and Bryce were meeting with Laura and Mercedes.

While, Haru and Elsa couldn't be with them today, Haru was kind enough to get some strings pulled form to visit Karai, and to make it even better, Bryce was able to get Laura to come down the AKM jail to discuss a way to give Karai her freedom back, while ensuring that Karai would listen to the truth.

"Lady Presindente, I'm so glad you could make it." Bryce greeted warmly.

"The pleasure's all mine." Laura replied in her computerize voice.

"This way." Mercedes spoke up as she began to lead the group toward a private room. Once everyone was inside, the room, Mercedes closed the door and said "Let's get down to business."

"I met with the world-wide leaders of the AKM and they are willing to grant Karai a full pardoned for her actions...as we can prove that she is really Miwa." Laura's computer announced.

"Hang on a second; I thought you were the leader of the AKM." Mikey said.

"I'm the leader of my people, the ones that come from the stars that is. The heads of the AKM are made of countries like the US, the UK, Russia, France, China, Japan, Span, Israel, Brazil, and Mexico and so on. However, I do meet with the leaders to make sure my people are being treated fairly." Laura clarified to Mikey.

"So you, Haru and Elsa are like Star people?" Mikey wondered.

"Yes, Mikey. It's a well established fact that Haru, Elsa and Laura are all aliens." Raph stated in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"What are we, leftovers?" Mercedes and Bryce said simultaneously.

"Sorry, guys. We all have other things on our mind right now." Leo said as sadden looks appeared on the Hamato clan's faces.

"Dudes, this is crazy. We find out that Karai's our sister and she's arrested on the same night." Mikey said, summing up the feelings of the Hamato clan.

"How we visit her without Karai screaming for the guards or threatening us?" Donnie wondered.

"How can we get Karai to believe us?" Leo wondered.

"Maybe I should tell her." Bryce spoke up. "Sometimes it's better to hear the truth from a stranger." she added.

"That's a great idea, Bryce. Karai doesn't know you and you're close to her age, if anything she'll relax around you." Laura's computerized voice spoke. "Just speak to Karai under the pretense that you are offering her a deal. If she agrees to testify against Robert then her jail time will be reduced by half. Once you offer her deal, tell her the truth about herself and Splinter." she added.

"Alright, if she believes you. I would like to talk to her." Splinter said. "I want Miwa to understand that I love and accept her no matter what's happened. As her father, I will do everything in my power to free her and bring her home."

"Alright, but Splinter Before I speak with Karai, I must ask you something." Bryce stated. "Do you have any photos from when you were human?" she asked.

* * *

An hour later in the prisoners' center, Bryce stepped into the visitor room waiting for Karai to appear. Karai was escorted in by a guard. When Karai arrived Bryce was greeted by the shock of her in a prison uniform. Once the guard sat Karai, he hid himself in the shadows. Karai took one look at Bryce and said "Aren't you a little young to be lawyer?"

"Yes, but a science analyst, not a lawyer." Bryce replied. "My name is Dr. Bryce Stone, and I'm been sent by the prosecution to speak with you."

"Let me guess, they want you to buddy up to me and convince to testify against my father. Sorry, but I can't and won't betray my father." Karai stated.

"You're partly right, but I'm not here to convince you to testify against Shredder, I'm here to ask you to testify against Robert Gruber." Bryce replied.

At Robert's name, Karai said "That low life! That changes everything."

"We need you and the other three who were there that night to testify that you saw him attempt to kill an infant." Bryce explained.

"Say no more. I'll do it and not because the prosecution will reduce my sentence, but because he took that little girl's mother away from her and tried to steal her from her family." Karai answered.

"Thank you for your honesty, Karai." Bryce said. "Anyone reason why I came here is because of your father." she added.

Karai looked surprised at that, she knew her father was not the forgiving type and he would be more focused with trying to keep himself out of jail.

"Is father really that desperate?" Karai asked with worry in her voice.

"He wanted to tell to you this himself, but I felt it would be better if you heard it from me." Bryce explained as she finished speaking she reached into her white lab coat and pulled out a photo of Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen smiling. Karai's eyes widened, she recognized that photo. It was that same photo of her mother! But a part of it was ripped off. Her father told her that the other half was lost in the fire.

"Where did you get that photo?" Karai asked dangerously.

"From Splinter, your real father." Bryce replied calmly.

Karai felt as if the world was being ripped away from her. She then recalled Leo telling that Splinter was her father, her real father.

"I can't believe it! Leo was telling the truth! Oh, I almost...what have I done!" Karai screamed as she fell to the floor.

"Karai, I understand this is very difficult too..." Bryce started to say.

"No, you don't. You've never been lied to for years by your kidnapper!" Karai fired back.

"You're right. I have no idea what it's like to be kidnapped. But I do know a lot about betrayal." Bryce began. "Starting with my own my mother." she added.

"What, your own mother betrayed you?" Karai asked.

"Yes, when she left my father and I. Then when was killed in action, she made it quite clear she didn't want anything to do with me. Then I when I made plans to meet her, she stood me up. Also she told me, she doesn't even like me." Bryce finished.

Karai was stunned to hear this. She always had this idealized version of mothers, but hearing a story that conflicted with that ideology blew her away.

Soon it was Splinter's turn to speak with Karai, but before Bryce left she turned to Karai and said "You know something, Karai? You need a license to drive, you need a license to own a dog, but they'll let just about anyone be a parent."

Karai weakly nodded as Bryce stepped left the visitor's center.

"Wait, how did you finish college at such a young age?" Karai asked.

"I'm gifted." was all Bryce said as she left the room, before a new visitor stepped forward, Splinter himself.

As Splinter sat in front of his baby girl, he felt a mix of emotions. On one hand he was glad to be speaking with his daughter and that she knew the truth at last, on the other hand, he never imagined that he would be speaking to her in a jail cell. He felt angry that his old friend corrupted her to this degree. Splinter quickly brushed those feelings aside and said. "Miwa, you must know I never wanted this to happen."

"Father, there is so much I can never make up for." Karai replied, her voice over come with guilt. "I was almost tricked into killing you." she added as she buried her face in her arms.

Splinter felt his heart break for her. If they weren't kept apart by a glass wall, Splinter would've patted her head.

"My daughter, please look at me." Splinter gently asked.

Karai slowly but reluctantly lifted her head to face her long-lost father.

"I understand and forgive you my daughter. All that matters is bringing you home." Splinter said simply.

"After what I have done to you and your sons, I don't deserve to come home." Karai answered.

"My daughter, you are who chose to be, not what others make you. As we speak, your brothers, Haru Zamorra, and even the leader of the unnamed aliens are fighting to gain you a full pardon." Splinter stated.

"Why would they do that?" Karai questioned.

"Because they see a young woman who was lead astray and needs a second chance." Splinter replied.

As Splinter was speaking with Karai, The Turtles, Haru, Mercedes and Laura were at a conference call with the various heads of the AKM.

"I humbly ask this council to grant a full pardon against the foot member, Oroku Karai." Laura asked politely.

"And why would we do that?" asked a Russian leader.

"Because she is our long lost sister, Miwa." Mikey spoke up.

"That's impossible. Hamato Miwa died in that tragic fire 15 years ago." stated the Japanese leader.

"We thought so too, until I learned from Splinter that Karai is really Miwa. According to our sensei, Shredder himself told him he stole her in the chaos of the fire that night." Leo explained.

"Even so, she still willing aided the Kraang in their plot to take over Earth." an American leader countered.

"She was brainwashed by Shredder her whole life." Leo almost screamed.

"Look when I first met Karai, I hated her right off the bat. Even now I still don't trust her." Raph injected. "However as much I don't like her, I don't want to tell Splinter that I didn't try to free his daughter from jail." he added.

"True, she has been suffering from Stockholm syndrome her whole life. With love, understanding and therapy Karai will be able to turn over a new leaf." Haru piped up.

The council of the AKM talked amongst themselves for a few moments, before the American leader said "It is the decision of this council that the foot clan member Karai will not be pardoned for her crimes."

"WHAT!" Raph shouted.

"Awww...come on. That's not fair!" an outraged Leo yelled.

"Splinter's been denied his daughter for 15 years, are you really going to deny the last few years of her childhood with him?" Haru stated.

"Watch your touch, Zamorra, or you'll be deported back to Brazil." the American leader replied sharply. "Who knows, if he keep acting this way. You'll be denied your own daughter as well."

The Turtles let out gasps of shock, disbelief and horror at the American leader's threat of taking Elsa away.

Haru, however simply narrowed his eyes as he stared at the American leader.

The American leader started to chock as Haru calmly said "You can take away my home, you can take away my passport, but don't you**_ dare_** take my daughter away from me! I nearly lost her once, and when I got her back. I vowed to do everything in my power to protect her, even if it means going against the AKM."

As Haru finished his speech, the American leader's face was turning blue. Thankfully, Haru quickly released the leader. As the leader gasped for breath, the Brazilian leader said. "The council has decided to look for a new American leader, the Hamato clan will be given metals of honor and Robert's restaurant for their heroics during the Kraang invasion, and that the both the Zomorra-Stone family and the Hamato clan will not be bothered any further. You are free to go."

With that the Hamato clan and Haru went back to the lair.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Leo said in a voice that was mix between fear and awe.

"Me too, I just hope I didn't damage the relations between my people and the AKM." Haru said worriedly.

"Don't sweat it Mr. Zamorra. From what I've seen you could easily take on an army and win without even lifting a finger." a very impressed Raph assured him. "Besides, that jerk was asking for when threatened to take Elsa away from you."

"Yeah, we're getting a restaurant!" Mikey cheered.

At the lair, Haru heard Elsa 'say' _Daddy guess what? That nice girl is here._

"What?" Haru aloud said in confusion. However his question was answered right when Splinter stepped out of the shadow, followed by Karai had Elsa in her arms.

"Karai!" Leo cried in excitement. Karai quickly placed Elsa in Splinter's arms as she embraced Leo.

"I'm not very good at saying thank you." Karai started to say. "I know." Leo replied. Karai gave both Leo and Haru a smile.

"I on the other hand, can never thank you or your family enough." Splinter spoke up. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you for bringing my daughter home." he added.

For one moment, Haru was able to feel completely happy again.

Later night, during dinner, Mikey asked. "So Mr. Zamorra, what's it like in Brazil? Do you go to the Rainforest a lot?"

"No Mikey. The Rainforest is all the way in the Amazon, which is 1000s of miles away from Sao Paulo city." Haru explained.

"However, protecting the rainforest and its wildlife is a huge issue in Brazil right now." Bryce added.

"What's Sao Paulo city like?" Leo inquired.

"Well, during my first two weeks in this city. I realized that it's not different then Sao Paulo City." Haru replied.

"Why's that?" Donnie piped, curious.

"Well it has a blended population of people from all over the world, much like New York. Its people are workaholics. We share a love of theater, good food, night clubs and pizza." Haru answered.

"What's Brazilian pizza like?" Mikey whispered in awe as his mouth began to water.

"It's amazing." Haru and Bryce simply replied.

"Can you make us some?" Mikey almost begged.

"Sure just as long as you make me some NY pizza." Bryce answered.

"NO! ORDER OUT!" Leo, Raph and Donnie shouted at once.

Splinter, Haru, Bryce and Elsa turned to stare at the boys' sudden outburst.

"Anyway, what was it like to grow up in Brazil?" Splinter asked.

"It was nice. My dad would take me to see the holiday parades and plays during the holidays. When I got older, I started going to night clubs. Whenever I free time I would go out to night clubs. In fact when Ingrid and first started dating we would go clubbing all the time."

"How did the two of you met?" Leo questioned.

"I met her during a rescue mission five years ago. My unit was rescuing some captured humans that the Kraang use in their tests. Ingrid was sadly among the people the Kraang captured. She was pretty, despite the scars those horrible tests gave her, but what caught my attention was her eyes. To me they were the most beautiful eyes, I ever seen. I got up the courage to talk to her and we hit it off. I learned that she was ticklish on her feet, she wasn't afraid of mice and she loved to sing."

"What was it like to grow in Japan, Karai?" Haru asked.

"Well, like Sao Paulo. Tokyo is a very busy place. So I often found something exciting to do. My fa...I mean, Shredder whatever I wanted as long as it was in reason. He was busy a lot; I spent most time by myself." Karai recalled.

Sensing the clan's uncomfortable mood, Haru carefully inquired "How did you meet Tang Shen, Splinter?"

At those words, Karai focused all of her attention on Splinter.

"I met her during the Sakura festival of 1988. I was overcome with shyness, but I worked up the courage to speak her and become friends. I realized I loved her, but I didn't tell her my feelings, because I was afraid she reject to my surprise, she confessed that she loved me and that gave me the courage to tell her how I felt about her." Splinter recounted.

"Wow." uttered the turtles, Karai and Bryce.

Soon it was time to go to bed, but most of the clan was to excited to sleep. However Haru was pretty insistent that Elsa stuck to her bedtime.

_Daddy, why can' I stay up like everyone else? _Elsa 'wondered' as Haru tucked her in bed.

_Because if you stay up, you'll get cranky. _Haru 'answered' as he pulled the covers over her. He gently kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Good night."

Several minutes later, Elsa fell asleep. When she opened her eyes she was greeted by the familiar-looking girl from the world of funny looking of the turtles. She wore her hair in a ponytail that was tied by a blue ribbon, along with a yellow shirt and white shorts. She looked at Elsa and said "You must be one of my other selves."

_Other self?_ Elsa 'questioned'.

_You'll understand when you're my age. For now, I must introduce you my version of the turtles._ The girl 'replied.' "I'm Elsa Zamorra too." she added. With that Elsa87 picked Elsa12 and took her to meet the 87 turtles. They quickly fawned over her, especially Mikey who wished that they could free Elsa pizza.

"Who's kid is this?" Leo87 questioned he narrowed his eyes spuriously at Elsa87.

"She's myself from another universe." Elsa87 explained.

"If we hadn't met our own other selves, we won't have believed you." Donnie stated. "Where is she from anyway?" he added.

"I don't know." Elsa87 repiled. "Besides, I don't the other knows what another world is yet."

_What's another world?_ Elsa12 'wondered.'

"Isn't she cute?" Mikey87 whispered.

"Shouldn't we get Sensei?" Raph87 wondered.

"Can't we play with my other self more? Please?" Elsa87 asked as she stared at Leo with her big blue eyes.

Leo87 paused for a moment before he replied "Alright, but we need to be careful with her."

Soon Elsa12 played peak-a-boo, babbled along to music and fell asleep watching TV with the 87 turtles and her 87 self.

When Elsa12 awoke, she was back in bed, her Daddy was sleeping right next to her. Elsa's eyes darted around the room as she smiled in happiness.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Karai's out of jail and reunited with her family at last. Elsa even got to the 87 versions of the Turtles and herself. Now all that the Hamato clan needs to worry about is the upcoming trails of both Robert and Shredder. **

**Please read and review.**

**Mewfem: Thank you so much. ****J**

**Guest Cynthia: Well we did see the 80s world, but with Elsa who went their instead of Tiger Claw. As you can see the Hamato and the Zamorra-Stone families are forever linked to each other.**

**Guest Alejandra: I'm glad you and your sister enjoyed Haru's flower power in the last chapter. Haru and Splinter are truly kindred spirits. **

**Guest Melissa: Well, I'm glad your computer is fixed. Well Bryce hasn't made up with her mom, and it's unlikely she ever will. As you can see Haru did Karai freed from jail.**

**_English to Portuguese: O bombom: Sweetie._**

**_English to Spanish: Gracias: Thank you._**

**_English to Japanese: Gomenasai: I'm sorry._**


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own any characters except my own.

TMNT and its characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Kevin Laid.

Thank you Guest Melissa, Guest Alejandra, Guest Cynthia, cracknovelist and Mewfem for your reviews.

Thank you DesignationCrimsonSong for choosing to favorite this story

* * *

It was a tough day for both the Zamorra-Stone family and the Hamato Clan. It was Marisol's funeral. While, Leo very much wanted to attend, he knew it was impossible to do during the day. To top it off, the trails of both Robert and Shredder respectively started tomorrow.

As Leo sat the living room, he thought about all the times he had met Marisol, but the meeting he thought about the most was her dying moments when she told him that she loved him.

That was the first time a girl ever told him that she loved him. Not even Karai told him that loved him. The more he thought about Marisol and her dying words the more he wondered what could have been had she lived. Would they have got out? Would they have a relationship?

"Still thinking about Marisol?" came Karai's voice from behind him.

"Hey, Karai." Leo replied as she sat down next to him.

"How are you adjusting?" he asked.

"Well, it's weird living with people I was told were my enemies." Karai replied.

"Don't feel bad Karai, when I moved in with Haru and Ingrid it was a little confusing at first, but they did their best to make me feel welcome." Bryce said as she walked over to the siblings.

"Hey Bryce, come sit with us." Karai called out to the redhead.

Obliging Karai, Bryce with Elsa in her arms sat down next to the kunoichi.

"Aww... hi, baby Elsa." Karai said in a cutesy voice that was so unlike her.

_Bryce, is Karai feeling sick?_ Elsa 'asked' her cousin.

Bryce fought the urge to laugh, as she 'replied'. _No, Karai's fine. People just like talking to babies that way._

"What's Elsa saying?" Leo inquired.

"She was just worried about Karai. That's all." Bryce clarified.

"How cute." Karai said as she smiled.

"I wish that Splinter, my brothers and I could 'speak' to Elsa the way you, Mr. Zamorra and April can. If you only knew how many times a night that she would wake us up." Leo said in an almost jealous manner.

"I bet every parent in their first year wishes they had Haru's powers." Karai added.

"Karai what was it like growing up with the Shredder?" Bryce asked carefully.

Karai paused for a moment to think over her answer, before she said "Well he could be a very strict parent. If I did something wrong he wasn't afraid to strike me or lock in the storage sheds for the night. He would often talk about his vendetta, he teach me ninjitsu and teach everything he knew about the foot clan. However he would always have dinner during the evenings and he would cancel training sessions if I was sick. If I did well during training, he would tell me he was proud of me."

Leo, Bryce and even Elsa looked surprised.

_That's so mean. Why would he do that? _Elsa 'wondered.'

_Some people do just things for no reason, Elsa._ Bryce 'explained' to her baby cousin._ You'll understand this better when you get older. _She added.

_I hate it when you, Daddy and April tell me that._ Elsa 'replied' in an annoyed manner. _Why can't I understand things now? _She 'added.'

_Because you only been born two weeks ago._ Bryce 'replied.'

"What's Elsa 'saying' now?" Karai inquired.

"She hates it's when we tell her that she'll understand things better when we're older." Bryce stated.

"I know how you feel Elsa. I'd hate it when my fa...I mean Shredder told me the same thing." Karai said reassuringly as she gently patted her on the head.

"Splinter would tell me the same thing as well, and I did hate when he would tell me that." Leo added.

"I'd always hatred it when my parents would tell me that too." Bryce joined in.

"Since we're on the subject of our parents, can you tell why your mom chose to abandon you like that?" Karai questioned.

Bryce bit her lip as she said "I don't know. After my dad died, she told to pack my things, and then she drove to Haru and Ingrid's apartment. She said we're going to be staying with them for a while. Then she went out to get food and...she walked out of my life for a year."

Leo and Karai were speechless.

"I thought that mothers all mothers love their babies." a shocked Leo replied.

"Not every mother loves their children." Bryce bitterly answered. "Man, woman, a sick mind is capable of anything." she added.

Wanting to change the subject, Leo asked "So what was Ingrid like?"

Bryce turned to Leo and said "Ingrid was very open and honest. She told me that she didn't have the greatest parents either, in fact they're the reason she became a captive of the Kraang in the first place."

"What! Are you saying that Ingrid's parents sold her to the Kraang?" Leo said horrified by what Bryce was implying.

Bryce could only nod in response. "Needless to say they weren't invited to the wedding. I hope that my Primo doesn't try to invite them to...her funeral."

_And I thought my family was screwed up._ Karai thought to herself. _My mother didn't abandon me, by choice. But the mothers in the Zamorra-Stone family either die or abandon their children. Even Ingrid's family abandoned her to the Kraang. _She added.

"So how did you get recruited for the AKM at such a young age?" asked Karai.

"They saw that I was gifted enough to graduate college at the age 13..." Bryce started to say, but Leo and Karai interrupted with "You graduated college with a doctorate at age 13?!"

Bryce simply smiled proudly in reply.

_What's college?_ Elsa 'wondered.'

_It's a place where grown-ups go to learn things._ Bryce clarified.

"Anyway the AKM often recruits my people, humans and mutants at age 15 and up. It's about one of the very few places where both my people and mutants are free to be themselves and not have to worry about scientists, being experimented on or being kidnapped." Bryce explained.

"Anyway, I was thinking that we could seek out and pay our respects to Marisol?" Bryce offered.

"Sounds like fun." Karai stated. "Anyway what does 'primo' mean?" she added.

"It means cousin." Bryce explained.

Soon Leo, Karai and Bryce went over towards the kitchen where Haru was drinking some tea.

"Hello." Haru greeted as he sat down his tea with a smile.

"Primo, I was thinking Leo wasn't able to pay his respects at Marisol's funeral earlier today, I was thinking that Leo, Karai and I go pay our respects." Bryce spoke up.

"Since its night, you can go. If Splinter says it's alright if Leo and Karai can go." Haru answered.

With that Leo and Karai went into the dojo to ask Splinter they could go visit Marisol's grave.

Soon Leo, Karai, Haru and Bryce went to the local cemetery. When stopped in front of Marisol's grave, Leo found himself getting emotional.

_What's wrong with me?_ Leo thought to himself._ I didn't even know her very well, but I feel so sad. _He added.

He knelt at Marisol's grave and whispered "Hi. I don't know if you can hear me or not. But I'm going to say this anyway. What you said to me that night really got to me. I don't know if it could've worked out or not, but I just wanted to say 'Thank you' telling that you loved me. I'm really sorry that you had to die the way that you did; you should've lived a full life. Heck you deserved a full life. So many good people died in the last few days and I'm just so tried..."

Unable to say anymore, Leo bowed to the gravestone in respect before walking toward Karai, Haru and Bryce.

"Let's go home." he whispered.

The next day, the trials of both Robert and Shredder were about to begin.

This caused both tension and satisfaction in the Hamato clan as they entered the building.

"As I'm glad you're taking to the trial and all, but won't the judge, lawyers, cops and juries freak out at the sight of us?" Raph questioned.

"Don't worry the jury's filled with humans, mutants and my people alike. So they won't freak out at the sight of you. Besides, if it bothers you guys that much you can watch the trial in the TV room. Plenty of mutants are going to be watching it there." Bryce explained. Then she turned to Karai and said "Karai, you can do this alright."

Karai nodded in response.

"What's going on?" Mikey wondered in confusion.

"Don't you remember? Karai agreed to testify against Robert." spoke the arriving prosecutor as he approached the group. "Also Tiger Claw agreed to testify too, did I mention that?" he added.

"No, why?" Leo asked worriedly.

"He agreed on the grounds that it was dishonorable to harm an infant." the prosecutor replied as he began to lead Karai to the court room, Haru and Bryce began to follow the prosecutor and Karai.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Mikey called.

"This guy kidnapped Mr. Zamorra's wife, later had her killed and kidnapped his baby daughter." Leo reminded him. "Relatives of murder victims often go to trials to speak for their loved ones." Splinter added.

"Then, why aren't we going to Shredder's trial?" Karai questioned her father.

Splinter paused for a moment as he said "It's complicated my daughter."

"We believe in you Karai!" Leo shouted as she left with prosecutor.

"I can't believe it! Our sister's going to be on TV!" Mikey cheered with joy.

"Mikey, this is live courtroom coverage, not an interview." Raph reminded his little brother as they entered the TV room.

Mikey opened his mouth to say something, but he was distracted by the number of mutants that were picking their seats. In front of all the rows of seats was a giant TV screen.

"Eee!" Mikey squeaked with delight. "This place is so cool!" he added as his family sat down in the middle row.

Around the Hamatos were many different kinds of mutants in fact they were sitting next to a family of mutant panda bears. One of the young panda children recognized them and said "It's the heroes of Earth!"

At once the Hamato clan felt many eyes upon them. Not used to this much attention, Splinter, Leo and Donnie blushed with embarrassment, while Raph looked annoyed and Mikey smiled and waved. Soon a snack cart with goodies such as popcorn, hot dogs, cotton candy, pretzels, soda, water and ice cream arrived and offered the treats for $5.00. Mikey looked at the treats with longing. But Splinter reassures him with "Do not fear my son. I've brought a few treats of my own." Mikey beamed with happiness as the light went turned down and the TV turned on.

The big screen projected the image of the court room, a wheelchair-bound Robert, his human defense lawyer and the human prosecutor. The jury was a mix of mutants and humans alike. Then the judge entered the room, he was mutant hedgehog dressed in a judge's robe.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Watson." announced a bailiff. The court room stood up as Judge Watson reached the judge desk. As the judge sat down, Watson opened her mouth and said "Thank you. In the case of the people vs. Robert Gruber, how does the defense plead?"

"Not guilty." replied Robert.

As the case dragged on, Mikey and Raph fell asleep, until they were shaken away by Leo and Donnie.

"Wake up, Karai, Bradford and Tiger Claw are about to testify." Leo whispered.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the prosecutor said "The prosecution calls upon its first witness, Karai Hamato."

At once the court room broke out into mummers as Karai stood up from her seat and approached the witness stand.

"You Traitor!" Tiger Claw called out from the back.

"Order! Order!" cried Judge Watson as she slammed her mallet.

"Our sister's on TV!" Mikey said aloud. Only to met with a bunch of angry "Shhh!"

Once Karai sat down, the prosecutor held out a bible for her, she placed her hand on the bible as the prosecutor said "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth or so help you god?"

"I do." was all Karai replied.

"Good." answered the prosecutor as the bible was taken away.

"Now Karai, where you on the night of March 14?" the prosecutor began. "I was on the roof along with my former clan members, the turtles, Splinter, Haru, Elsa and Robert." Karai recalled.

"And what was Robert doing on the roof?" the prosecutor continued.

"He was trying to kidnap Elsa and make sure that her true father would never see her again." Karai answered.

In the court room audience, Haru and Bryce wrapped their arms protectively around Elsa.

"And can you tell us what happened on the roof?" the prosecutor inquired.

"Well soon everyone was fighting with each other, but Robert got a hold of Elsa and decided that if he couldn't have her then no one would." Karai paused for a moment before adding "Then Marisol threw herself off the roof to catch her. Marisol saved the baby but she died as a result."

The prosecutor looked at her for a moment before he replied. "I have no further questions."

Then the prosecutor returned to his seat as Robert's defense lawyer approached Karai.

"So tell me, Karai just what were you doing on that roof that night?" began the defense lawyer.

Karai paused before she gritted her teeth and said "Much to my regret I was hunting down the turtles and their master."

"And why were you hunting down the turtles and their master?" the defense questioned.

"I wanted to punish their master for killing my mother." Karai replied with shame.

"And yet, you have moved in with the Hamatos and have taken their last name. Can you care to explain why?" the defense pressed further.

"I was wrong! The Shredder lied to me! Splinter didn't kill my mother! Shredder did! He kidnapped from my real father Splinter!" Karai screamed at the defense lawyer.

At once the court was in an uproar. "Order! Order!" cried Judge Watson as the screen faded to black.

At once the crowd in the TV room started yelling in protest of the TV suddenly turning off.

"Hey, what gives? Raph demanded.

As if in response to Raph's words an AKM employee stepped into the room and said "The court is taking a 15 minute recess, please use that to go to the bathroom or buy more snacks."

At his words, the crowd's protests died down and some of them exited the TV room.

"It's almost like being at a movie." Mikey whispered.

"Michelangelo is right." a surprised Splinter agreed "If one didn't know what was going on, one could assume that this was a movie or a play." he added.

"This is crazy." Donnie stated as Karai rushed into the theater.

"Karai, did the prosecutor send you back?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, and he sent me with her to make sure that she and Tiger Claw wouldn't get into a fight on the way." Bryce piped up from behind them.

"Its good thing that you guys live in the sewers and that the foot doesn't know where you live, otherwise you would all have to be put in the witness protection program." Bryce added.

"I highly doubt that witness protection could hide us." Raph quipped.

After Tiger Claw and Bradford testified, Robert was soon convicted of all charges of international kidnapping, kidnapping, attempted kidnapped and attempted murder.

Soon it was time for Shredder's trial to start. Haru with Elsa in his arms joined the Hamato clan at their seats, just as Shredder was brought out for trial. Several people in the TV room booed at the sight of Shredder sitting down at the defendant's desk.

"In the case of the people vs. Oroku Saki, how does the defense plead?" asked Judge Watson.

"Not guilty." Shredder replied.

"What nerve!"Raph, Karai and Haru yelled in outrage.

"Shh!" shouted a group of mutants.

"Sorry." an embarrassed Raph, Karai and Haru replied.

_Daddy, what does nerve mean? _Elsa 'asked' Haru.

_It means that Shredder is jerk to say that he didn't do all those bad things, like trying to keep you forever, hurting the Hamatos and hurting this planet, when it's widely know that he did do all those things._ Haru 'explained' to Elsa.

_Shredder is that the metal man's name? _Elsa 'questioned.'

_Yes, but Shredder isn't worthy of being called a man anymore. Now Shredder's just an 'it.'_ Haru 'stated.'

_What's an 'it?' _Elsa 'wondered.'

_It means that something or someone no longer matters._ Haru 'clarified' to Elsa.

As Haru was 'speaking' to Elsa, Splinter was having a talk of his own with both Raph and Karai.

"Raphael, Miwa, I understand your enthusiasm for seeing our personal enemy be punished at last for his actions, but I may ask to please keep your emotions in check." Splinter said to his son and daughter.

"But father he has gone unpunished for far too long." Karai started to say before Raph interrupted with "I agree with Karai, why we shouldn't enjoy Shred-head getting his just desserts?"

"Because taking too much joy in his suffering will make us no better then he is." Splinter explained.

"But Shredder deserves everything he's getting." Karai protested.

"That's what too said to me the night you kidnapped me." Leo spoke up.

Karai and Raph became quiet as the prosecutor brought out witnesses to testify what happened the night of the failed Kraang invasion.

They all ranged from human, to mutant and Haru's people.

Some told stories about how they taken abroad the Kraang's ship, some told tales how the Kraang expected on them, but the most heartbreaking were those who had lost their loved ones in the invasion.

One particular woman named Molly yelled at Shredder "You killed my baby! You make a deal with the devil and you killed him along the rest of those people!"

"One more word out of you Ms Brown and I'll hold in contempt of court." Watson stated.

"Wretched woman! Do not talk about things which you don't understand!" Shredder fired back.

"It was the only way I could avenge myself for Hamato burning my face and..." Shredder started to add.

But the unnamed woman yelled "Just stop talking! You are not the victim and you nearly blew everything the AKM worked to hard to give the Earth! Still you are not without your accomplishments; it is a rare man that can boast that he has become more hated then Hitler in such a short amount of time. So tell me, how does it feel to be the most hated man on the planet?"

"I hold you in contempt!" Watson as she added. "Remove the witness."

As the woman finished speaking, Shredder lugged towards the woman and the giant TV went blank.

At once, the entire Hamato clan jumped out their seats and rushed towards the court room. Haru quickly placed Elsa in Bryce's arms as he joined the clan's efforts to protect the unnamed woman. The group ran out of the TV room and towards the court room. Outside the courtroom, the group could hear the sounds of screaming, hitting and things breaking. As they about to grab open the door, the sounds stopped and out came the bailiff carrying out the woman.

One of they turned to the group and said "We have it under control. You guys better head back to the TV room, you wouldn't want to miss the verdict do you?"

"You sure you don't need us to help you guys out?" Raph questioned. As in response to Raph's question, Shredder could be heard yelling "Unhand me right now, before I..."

But what he was going to do, the group never found out, for a loud shock was soon heard before suddenly fading into silence along with Shredder's voice.

"Like I said, we have it under control." repeated the bailiff.

With that, Splinter, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Karai and Haru walked back towards the TV room.

As they sat down in their seats, Bryce asked "What happened is that woman okay?"

"She's been held in contempt of court, while Shredder had to be dragged out get him calm enough in order from the trail to resume." Haru explained.

"Is it true what Molly said, that Shredder has replaced Hitler in the eyes of the AKM as the most hated man on the planet?" Karai interjected.

Haru paused for a moment before he said "Yes, as you just saw. The invasion survivors and those who work in the AKM hate him more than any other man. Even the Jewish members stated how surprised they were to find a contender for most hated man in history."

Karai paused as her eyes suddenly filled with sadness. "How could I have been so blind? All I could care about was getting revenge on you and your sons that I could not see the affects that teaming up with the Kraang would cause. I knew what they were planning and I didn't care."

"But you care now and that makes all the difference in the world." Bruce stated. "Some people deserve a second chance and your whole family and my primos can tell that you're one of those people."

At her words, Karai smiled a teary smile. Splinter reached forward and pulled his daughter into a loving embrace, soon all four of the turtles and the Zamorra-Stone family wrapped their arms around them and they became a shield of love for Karai.

_If they are like this all the time, then maybe it won't be so weird after all._ Karai thought to herself.

Six hours later, the jury came out to announce the verdict. The tension in the TV room was so thin that you could cut it with a knife. Splinter, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Karai, Haru, Bryce and Elsa tightly gripped hands.

Then the lead juror said "We the jury find the defendant Saki Oroku guilty on the count of treason, guilty on attempted environmental destruction, guilty of multiple counts of murder and conspiracy to commit murder and guilty of two counts of kidnapping."

At once people in the TV room started screaming in joy, Raph and Karai included. Splinter and Leo on the other hand controlled their emotions as Shredder was lead out the court room. As Shredder was escorted out he yelled "You could've sentience me without this masquerade of a trial."

Haru looked at Splinter as mixed emotions appeared on his face. "I thought you'd be happy with that monster locked up."

"While I'm glad he won't hurt my family and I as long as he's in jail. It's still hard to forget that he was once my friend." Splinter stated looking somewhat sad.

"What's going to happen to Shredder?" Mikey interjected.

"They'll send him back to Japan to serve out his prison sentence. Like how Robert's going to back to Brazil to serve his prison sentence." Bryce explained.

"Look on the bright side, next week you guys are getting the AKM metal of honor and Robert's restaurant. Plus Karai's getting her US citizenship." Bryce added.

"That's right." Mikey stated trying to stay positive.

"Anyway, who wants lunch?" Bryce offered.

"My treat." Haru added.

As the group started walking towards the lunch room, Elsa 'asked'_ Daddy, will I like Brazil?_

_It might seem scary at first, but you'll like it._ Haru 'assured' her.

_Will my other daddy and siblings come too? _Elsa 'inquired.'

Haru remained silent, unable to answer.

* * *

**Well, Robert and Shredder are locked away at last! But there is still one more chapter before this story ends. **

**To those of you who might be angry that I compared a fictional character to Hitler, remember if someone teamed up with aliens who were trying to whip out humanity and knowledge of it got to the public, that person would be seen as one of the most hated person in history, possibly tied with if not surpassing Hitler. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took a little longer then usual.**

** Please read and review.**

**Mewfem: I'm glad you liked Elsa meeting her 87 self.**

**cracknovelist: No, it's not the end, yet. This has one more chapter before the end.**

**Guest Cynthia: Yes, Haru was scary when 'convincing' the American leader why he shouldn't take Elsa away from him. She was kidnapped twice and nearly killed. Plus she's his first child. So pretty damn protective of her. Threatening Elsa is like asking for a violent beat-down.**

**Guest Alejandra: Yes, Kirby did make Haru upset. Assuming that your child isn't yours because they don't look like is very hurtful. Yes, Elsa as strong as her father. I mentioned that Haru met Ingrid while saving her life.**

**Guest Melissa: Yes, getting your first shots as a baby is pretty scary.**


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any characters except my own.

TMNT and its characters belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Mirage comics, Peter Eastmen and Kevin Laid.

Thank you Guest Melissa, Guest Alejandra, Guest Cynthia, Guest and Supernatural Crossover Girl for your reviews.

Thank you Mai'shardstyle for choosing to follow this story.

* * *

The day that Haru waited for finally arrived. Today Elsa's passport had finally come. That meant he was able to take his baby girl home at last. The question was how much of a home would and his family would come back too? Before he learned the truth, a part of him held hope that Ingrid was still alive. Even after learning through April, Casey and Donnie that Ingrid had been kidnapped and murdered; a part of him was still in denial.

But when he saw Ingrid's body, he knew that she was truly dead. Haru's thoughts wandered toward when he first saw Ingrid's body.

_Flashback:_

_After Haru showed off his powers, Donnie asked if he could talk to Haru in private. Haru agreed. Once they were alone, Donnie whispered "I didn't tell you this earlier because I didn't want to spoil your mood, but I kept Ingrid's body persevered in the lab."_

_"WHAT!" Haru roared loudly. "Take me to her!" _

_"I don't..." Donnie started to say, but Haru shot him down with "Take me to her!"_

_Reluctantly, Donnie lead Haru to his lab, specifically he lead Haru to a cryo-camber, inside the camber was Ingrid's body._

_Upon seeing his wife's body, something inside Haru snapped._

_"Where's the bath room?!" Haru demanded, while trying to keep his voice steady._

_"On the left corner." Donnie replied, once again feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt._

_Without another word, Haru rushed towards the bathroom and shut the door behind him._

_He fell to his knees and sobbed so loudly that is echoed throughout the lair. _

_Daddy, why are you so sad? Elsa 'asked' Haru._

_Because the woman who gave you life, can't be here anymore. Haru 'replied.'_

_What does life mean? Elsa 'questioned.' But Haru didn't know the answer anymore._

_End Flashback:_

Haru was suddenly brought out of his thoughts with Bryce saying. "I can't believe we're going home."

"Yeah." was all Haru could say.

"Who would've thought that we would stay in America for such a long time?" Bryce added.

"Honestly, all I want to do is go back home, rebuild our family and finally lay Ingrid to rest." Haru replied.

"Do you think the AKM will keep her safe?" Bryce wondered.

"Yes, they said they'll keep Ingrid in storage until we head home." Haru replied as he felt a sense of sadness come over him.

"Don't forget, when we go home, we also need to get tickets from the world cup and frame the Hamato clan's autographs." Bryce said with glee.

Haru gave Bryce a slight smile, shortly after the trail Bryce the Hamato clan for their autographs. While Leo, Donnie, April and Splinter were slightly taken aback, Casey, Raph and Mikey signed Bryce's paper with glee. Karai amused by the whole thing signed Bryce's paper as well and soon Bryce danced around the lair with joy.

On the other side of the lair, Mikey uttered "I can't believe our baby sister's going home."

"Mikey, we've been through this Elsa's back with her family now." Leo reminded him.

"Why can't Haru stay here?" Mikey wondered. "I mean we can help him take care of Elsa, while he's at work. Besides it would be good for her to grow up in the land of the free." he added.

"Mikey, he wants go back the funeral for Ingrid. Besides, Haru lived in Brazil his whole life. He wants to be around something familiar, while he adjusts to being a single dad, and he's Elsa's father, so he gets to decide how and where Elsa's going too brought up. Besides Bryce doesn't want to move to America either." Leo explained.

"Can't we go with them?" Mikey pleaded.

"You know darn well why we can't go with them, Mikey." Raph called out to him as he entered the room.

"Besides, you and your family are needed here in this city, Mikey." Haru stated as he and Elsa joined the brothers.

"But it's not fair. Super Z." Mikey said, using the nickname, he gave Haru. "If you leave, then we can't see our baby sister anymore." Mikey protested.

_Daddy why can't we stay here?_ Elsa 'questioned.'

_Because, Daddy needs go back to Brazil to care of something I need to do._ Haru 'replied.'

_You mean putting Mommy in the bye-bye box?_ Elsa carefully 'inquired' knowing that her human father and human sister got upset whenever her mommy, Ingrid was mentioned.

Haru paused before 'replying' _Yes._

While Elsa had difficulty understanding what did 'life' mean and why her Mommy wouldn't wake up, she understood that was sadness was and she hated seeing her family sad. Her brothers were sad as well, but for different reasons.

_Once Mommy's in the bye-bye box, can we come back and see my furry Daddy, turtle brothers and other sisters?_ Elsa 'wondered.'

_I'm afraid not for a few months._ Haru sadly 'replied.'

_Why? _Elsa 'asked' as her lips began to quiver.

Sensing her distress, Haru began to gently rock Elsa close to his chest, but she 'cried'

_I want Furry Daddy!_

As in response to her thoughts, Splinter suddenly appeared in the room. "What is going on here?" he softly questioned.

"Elsa wants you." Haru explained. "She knows we're going to be leaving soon..." he started to add, but Mikey added "Please stay."

"Michelangelo, you know as well as I do why Haru and his family can't stay in America." Splinter replied.

"Mikey, after everything you and your family has done for me and Elsa. I can never thank you all enough. The least I can do is allow you all to be a part of Elsa's life. I promise you, we'll video chat every weekend and I'll come back once a year." Haru vowed.

At his words, Mikey gave Haru a tearful smile.

Meanwhile April, Karai and Bryce were engaging in some late night girl talk.

"So how does it feel to have dual citizenship, Karai?" Bryce asked.

"It feels kind of interesting to belong to two countries." Karai replied. Shortly after the trail, Karai applied for US citizenship, while wanting to keep her Japanese citizenship as she wasn't completely ready to let go of her life in Japan. She still needed to have her personal belongings brought over and she still wanted to visit her mother's grave.

"Do you have friends back in Japan?" Bryce inquired.

"No, do you?" Karai answered.

Bryce didn't answer as she lowered her gaze towards the floor.

"Wait neither of you have any friends?" a bewildered April wondered.

"Shredder placed a great deal of emphasis on my Kunoichi training, rather then making friends." Karai explained. "You?" she asked while turning towards Bryce.

"When you're a part of an alien race, that's trying to keep its presence hidden from most of humanity, most of mutant kind and all of Kraang-kind, it's kind of hard to make friends." Bryce quipped.

At her words, April and Karai couldn't help but laugh. "Who would've thought that you and I would be sitting around laughing together as friends?" Karai wondered.

"I know, right?" April added.

"Maybe the three of us can go shopping tomorrow after the awards ceremony." Bryce offered.

"I can't believe the Turtles are getting the metal of honor or the Anti-Kraang version of it at least." April said. "It's about time this city recognizes the good the Turtles did for them." she added.

"I've been thinking of just watching the ceremony from a distance." Karai piped up.

"Why?" Bryce wondered.

"Oh don't be naive Bryce; I know how most of your coworkers still feel about me." Karai spoke up. "They still think I belong in jail." she added.

"You're part of the Hamato clan now and you always were, it's just going to take some time for my jerk coworkers except it. If they don't like it, Splinter, your brothers and all of us will give them a good talking too." Bryce promised.

Soon the day of the AKM award ceremony had arrived and the entire Hamato clan was riding in a limbo in the way towards the AKM building.

"This is almost unreal." Leo muttered in amazement.

"I know, right?" Casey said with glee.

"My children, you must all be on your best behavior. You may have saved the world once, but do not let it go to your heads." Splinter reminded his family.

As the words left his mouth, the sounds of a cheering crowd could heard growing louder and louder.

Mikey let out a sequel of glee. "This is real! I can't believe this is real! They are cheering for us!"

Karai opened her mouth to say something, but she was downed out the cheering crowd as the limo pulled up to a stop at the AKM building. The crowd was in danger of blocking the Hamato clan from leaving the limo, but two Star-people stepped in front of them and said "Ladies and gentlemen, please back away from the vehicle, we are trying to make way for the Heroes of Earth. I repeat please back away the vehicle; we are trying to make for the Heroes of Earth."

"We'll...let's go greet our fans." Leo said with a nervous smile. As the Hamato clan stepped out of the van, the cheers of the crowd grew even louder. Soon people started cried variations of "LEO! RAPH! DONNIE! MIKEY! SPLINTER! APRIL! CASEY! KARAI!"

Splinter and Leo felt very humbled by the crowd of fans; Donnie and April couldn't help but feel shy, while Raph, Mikey, Casey and Karai were enjoying their moment in the spotlight. As the Hamato clan walked towards the front door, people in the crowd tried to reach for them, while asking for their autographs, much like Bryce had done when she Donnie, April and Casey for the first time. While most of the turtles were still getting used to the idea that they considered celebrities to the AKM, Mikey had embraced quite easily. In fact he was the most eager to sign autographs. In the end, Leo, Raph and Donnie had to drag him inside so that they wouldn't be late to their own awards ceremony. The Hamato clan was escorted towards the back stage and waited to be called as the presenter began to speak.

"My name is..." the presenter started to say, but Mikey whispered "Look, I just spotted Super Z, Bryce and Baby sis in the audience."

As he pointed towards the front row where the Zamorra-Stone family sat, Splinter said "Michelangelo, what did I say about being on your best behavior?"

"Come on Master Splinter, your sons are finally getting the credit they deserve." Casey spoke up. "Can't you just you let them enjoy the moment?" he added.

"Casey, just because they saved the world once, doesn't mean I can let them act irresponsible and arrogant." Splinter replied. "If I did that then I would be a poor Sensei." he added.

"Guys, I think the presenter's almost finished." April interrupted. At once the clan quieted down as the presenter said "On behalf on the world-wide AKM and the citizens of New York City, it is my great pleasure to present the AKM metal of honor and full ownership to Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo Hamato!"

As the presenter finished his speech, the audience began to cheer widely. The four brothers paused for a moment before they started walking towards the presenter still unable to believe that this was happening. In that moment time seemed to slow for the four brothers, Leo acted as dignified as he could be while Raph and Mikey waved at the audience. From where they sat Haru waved Elsa's tiny right hand in Raph and Mikey's direction, as Bryce whispered "I can't believe it. We know a family of celebrities now!"

Haru simply raised a finger to his lips and Bryce became as the presenter began to place the first metal around Leo's neck, then he walked over to Raph and placed the second metal around his neck. Next he walked over to Donnie and placed the third metal around his and finally he place the fourth metal around Mikey's neck. All four brothers as well as their friends and family beamed with pride. Soon the applause began to die down.

"Do we have to make a speech or something?" Mikey whispered.

"Fear not Mikey, I got it covered." Leo assured his little brother as he walked over to microphone.

As Leo reached the microphone, the clapping stopped completely.

"I'm here and but I still don't believe this is for real." Leo started to say.

"I know is that we just want to thank several people, our best friends April and Casey..."

The spot light turned towards April and Casey as they smiled and waved at the clapping crowd. "Elsa Zamorra, without her we wouldn't have even met all of you guys. Haru Zamorra for not only scaring Shredder, but helping us get our sister back and our awesome Sensei, Master Splinter for teaching our awesome ninjitsu skills."

As the turtles held up their metals, the audience stood up and cheered.

Elsa giggled and clapped at her other family's happiness. Splinter couldn't but cry with joy at the phrase his sons were getting. When he first became a mutant/rat all those years ago, he thought that he and his sons would never be able to find a place in the human world, and now they were standing in front of a cheering crowd of humans, mutants and star-people alike.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter!" the audience began to chant.

Splinter didn't know what to do, speaking to his family was one thing but speaking to entire crowd was completely different. The last time he spoke in front of such a large crowd was 15 years ago. "Father, what's the matter?" Karai asked, sensing his uneasiness.

"My daughter...I believe I've caught stage fright." Splinter replied, feeling somewhat ashamed.

"Father, you're a ninja master who created a new life for himself in spite of your hardships. If anyone can overcome stage fright, it's you." Karai encouraged.

Feeling touched at Karai's words, Splinter took a deep breath walked towards his sons. Once he joined his sons on stage, the crowd went wild with excitement, cheering his name more then ever. However once Leo passed the microphone to Splinter, the crowd became silent.

"When I was boy, I dreamt I would be a famous ninja master. Even then, I never imagined that my audience would include aliens and fellow mutants." Splinter started to say, but at the words fellow mutants, the mutants started cheering.

Splinter politely cleared his throat in the mic, and the cheering quietly died down.

"When I first came to this country, I had hoped that I could start over, and then I became a rat and gained a new family. Now 15 years later, seven people have joined my family, including my long-lost daughter Miwa. You are all the best that this planet has too offer and I wish that their more all you all. Perhaps, one day in the future mutants and aliens can live freely among the humans, but for now I'm to know I have allies among the Anti-Kraang movement. So thank you all so much." As he finished, Splinter and the turtles motioned for April, Casey and Karai to join them.

The three teenagers slowly walked across the stage, once they reached the Hamato clan, the turtles and Splinter pulled them all into a loving embrace, to the delight of the crowd.

Sometime later, the Hamato clan, April, Casey and the Zamorra-Stone family were sitting in the limo ride home towards the lair.

"I can't believe it! We own a restaurant now!" Mikey cheered.

"The question is how are we going to run it?" Donnie wondered.

"We get free pizza!" Mikey added.

"Mikey, just because we're the owners doesn't mean we get free food." Leo spoke up.

"Besides how can we run a restaurant, looking the way we do?" Donnie questioned.

"What do they even serve?" Raph wondered aloud.

"You mean they didn't even tell you?" Bryce said astonished. "Since I've been to the restaurant I'll tell you." she added.

Taking a deep breath, Bryce said "At Robert's fat buns and pizza eatery, they serve, cinnamon rolls, churros, sweet pretzels, burgers, French fries, pizzas..."

As Bryce was explaining what kind of food Robert's fat buns and pizza eatery served, Elsa had begun to slowly close her eyes. When she opened them, she was face to face with Elsa87.

_Hi Elsa12. _Elsa87 'said' to Elsa12.

_Hi Elsa87, how was your day? _Elsa12 'replied' to Elsa87.

_Oh, nothing much, just that Shred-head kidnapped Aunt April and the turtles had to go rescue her...again. _Elsa87 explained.

_Again? You mean April gets kidnapped all the time? _Elsa12 'wondered' _Like me?_ She added in horror.

_Sadly, yes and..._ Elsa87 started to 'say' before she 'paused' for a moment. _Wait a minute. There was a Roberta in your world too? _She added.

_Roberta? Who's Roberta? The bad man that wanted me was called Robert. _Elsa12.

Elsa87 looked as thought she wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

_It doesn't matter. I don't think of her, and you shouldn't think of him either._ Elsa87 'replied.' _Anyway, how are things going in your world?_ Elsa87 'added' wanting to change the subject.

_Well, Furry Daddy and my brothers and other sisters now have a restaurant._ Elsa 12 'explained.'

_What! The Turtles and Splinter own a restaurant! Whose bright idea was it to give them a restaurant?_ Elsa87 wondered.

_My Human Daddy's bosses. _Elsa12 'replied.'

_Why I am not surprised that my other dad's bosses are dumb in your world as well._ Elsa 87 "replied."

_That's not very nice._ Elsa12 'scolded.'

_I know, but I still don't like them. _Elsa87 'grumbled.'

_How come you don't like Human Daddy's bosses? _Elsa12 'questioned.'

Elsa87 looked like a deer caught in the headlights; however before she could think of a reply, the 87 turtles entered her room.

_Oh thank goodness._ Elsa87 thought to herself.

Elsa12 would've wondered why Elsa87 was so happy that she didn't have to talk her Daddy's bosses anymore, if Leo87, Raph87, Donnie87 and Mikey87 weren't fawning over her.

"Hi, baby Elsa." Mikey cooed.

"How you doing'?" Raph added.

_Raph's so much nicer in this world._ Elsa12 thought to Elsa87.

_I thought your Raph is nice too. _Elsa87 'inquired' with a raised eyebrow.

_He is. Too me, all the time. To our brothers not so much. _Elsa12 'answered.'

"Hey, what are you and your other self talking about?" Mikey87 wondered.

"The differences between our world and hers." Elsa87 explained. "Hey do you know they have this thing called the internet in my other self world?" she added.

"Huh?" Donnie87 replied.

Before Elsa87 could reply, Splinter87 entered the room with Haru87. Elsa87 studied the differences between her Daddy and her other self's Daddy. While both of them had the same mix of Japanese and Spanish features, Elsa87's Daddy was dressed in a strange blue shirt and black pants.

Elsa12 racked her brains for why her other self's Daddy would be wearing the strange outfit, but the information eluded her.

_Forget it._ She decided.

"Dad!" Elsa87 cried as she rushed into her Daddy's arms.

"How was your day?" Haru87 asked Elsa87.

"It was great, after you dropped me off at the lair, the turtles and I played for a bit before my other self surprised us with a visit." Elsa87 recounted.

"Which self is this again?" Splinter87 wondered.

_What year are you from again? _Elsa87 'asked' Elsa12.

Once again, Elsa12 ranked her tiny brain to recall what Elsa87 meant. After awhile, Elsa12 'said'_ I don't know what a 'year' is, but I do know I was born a month and two weeks ago._

_When were you born? _Elsa87 'questioned'

_Feb-oo-ary 28? _Elsa12 'answered' still feeling unsure about what she was telling her other self.

"She doesn't know what a year is dad." Elsa87 explained to her Dad in Brazilian Portuguese.

"What did you just say?" asked Raph87.

"Never mind that, what language are you using?" Mikey87 added.

"It's Brazilian Portuguese." Donnie explained.

Elsa12 felt badly for Raph87 and Mikey87 as she couldn't understand what her other self and other human Daddy were saying either. Since her other Daddy was here, it meant that it was time for Elsa12 to go back to her world. However she wanted to share one more thing with her other self before she went home.

_Do you live in New York or in Sao Paulo?_ Elsa12 'asked' Elsa87.

_I lived here ever since I was born._ Elsa87 'replied.'

Elsa12 somehow felt reassured by her other self's words, perhaps Elsa12 and her family would move back to New York after her Human Daddy put Mommy in the bye-bye box and after the world cup ended. With that Elsa12 closed her eyes, when she opened them again; she was back in her bedroom with her human Daddy.

As Elsa looked her human Daddy, she quickly realized he was sleeping. Had she been to the other world for that long? How much of the party did she miss, while she slept? Wanting answers, Elsa reached for her older sister's Bryce's mind.

_Bryce?_ Elsa 'called out' to her sister.

_What is it?_ Bryce 'replied.' from her bedroom.

_What happened last night?_ Elsa 'wondered.'

_Well you fell asleep, and we decided to go home, since it was getting late._ Bryce 'explained.'

_What did you guys do while I was sleeping?_ Elsa 'wondered.'

_Would you like me to come to you and Primo's room and tell you face to face?_ Bryce 'offered.'

_Sure. _Elsa 'answered.'

_Is Primo awake?_ Bryce 'inquired.'

_Primo? Don't you mean Daddy? What's a 'Primo?'_ Elsa 'wondered.'

Bryce signed in her mind, before 'saying'_ I can't believe I didn't mention this to you sooner. Since we're going back to Brazil, you need to know Portuguese. For example, Primo means Cousin. _

_What's a cousin?_ Elsa 'questioned.' _Also when are we coming back? _She 'added.'

Bryce stopped 'speaking' and began to walk towards Elsa and Haru's bedroom. Elsa was then startled by a knock on the door and so was Haru, so much so that he woke up.

Haru let a yawn, before rubbing his eyes, looking at Elsa and 'said' _Good morning, O bombom. Good morning, meu primo favorito._

_How did you know it was me?_ Bryce 'asked.'

_I could sense your mind from outside my bedroom door, Bryce._ Haru 'replied.'

_Did we miss breakfast?_ He 'added.'

_Don't worry. I saved some food for us to eat, while Splinter, Karai and the Turtles train._ Bryce 'assured' her cousin.

As Bryce, Haru and Elsa were chatting amongst themselves, Splinter, Karai and the Turtles were finishing up their training, and in fact it was Leo vs. Karai.

The two ninjas clashed their swords against each other, until Leo swung his leg under Karai's ankles, knocking her to the floor.

Pointing his sword at her, Leo said "Looks like I win."

Karai simply gave Leo a proud smile as she joined her father and brothers.

"My sons and daughter that is enough for today." Splinter said in a satisfied tone.

As the turtles began to leave, Karai stayed behind, it had become something of a routine, ever since she had moved in with Splinter and the Turtles. After training, Karai and Splinter would have tea and talk. Karai would often ask questions about her short time with Splinter and Tang Shen, before Shredder destroyed their home.

"What was mother like?" Karai inquired in an almost anxious tone as if she were afraid of the answer.

"Tang Shen, your mother was very beautiful. She had a sweet laugh and shining eyes. Tang Shen liked to sing and read. Tang Shen was kind to everyone and everything she met." Splinter recalled.

"Father, what happened the day I was born?" Karai wondered.

"It was a day that I'll never forget. It was mid-winter when Tang Shen woke up me up at 2:00 in the morning. She said "Yoshi, I think my water just broke!" At her words, I instantly became alert and hurried her downstairs to the living room. I would've drove her to the hospital, but we lived so far away and make things worse we were snowed in." Splinter paused for a moment, before continuing with. "I laid her down on a Tami mat and held her hand as she did her breathing excises. I swear she squeezed my right hand so hard, that they were large purple buses on it. Then after what seemed like forever, you came into the world, Miwa. Nothing and I mean nothing prepare me for the amount of pride I was feeling. I couldn't that I had a handing in making you, my daughter. You were absolutely precious and I vowed to protect you." As Splinter finished his story, a look of guilt crossed his face, as he remembered that night she was taken from him.

Sensing her father's pain, Karai hastily asked "Father, when I was Elsa's age; was I as much as a handful as she was?"

Splinter chuckled and said "No Karai, while the both of you needed to be changed and fed, you were not as nearly as...high maintenance." "Although, I will not deny that I do wish I had Haru's powers when you were a baby." He added.

Karai let a little giggle at that. "How was it looking after a super-powered baby?" She asked.

"Very challenging." Splinter replied.

Karai let a small giggle before she and Splinter drank their tea.

After tea, the Hamato clan, April and Casey worked hard to make the Zamorra-Stone's going away party something to remember.

After learning what Haru and Bryce's favorite foods were, Mikey with help from some online Brazilian recipes set out to work.

April, Casey, Donnie, Leo, Karai and Splinter set up some decorations that were made with the colors of Brazil, Japan, Spain and America.

"Do you think they'll like it, Red?" Casey asked as he taped a green streamer on the ceiling of the living room.

"Of course, they'll love it." April reassured him.

"This party is going to be so much fun." Mikey said with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah." Raph agreed as he taped a red and white streamer on another part of the ceiling.

"I just hope that Elsa doesn't forget about when she grows up." Mikey added.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way Haru won't let her forget about us." Karai stated.

"Have you been to any parties Master Splinter?" April asked as Splinter taped a red, white and blue streamer in another corner on the living room.

"When I was human, I was never much of a party person." Splinter replied. "Even when Tang Shen and I were married, we only invited a few people to the wedding." he added.

"Have you been to any parities, Karai?" Leo asked as he turned his attention his long-lost sister.

"I did go to some wild parties back in Tokyo." Karai somewhat sheepishly.

"Really?!" Casey interjected, suddenly very interested in the conversation. "What were they like?"He added.

Karai, feeling Splinter's eyes on her, carefully chose her answer. As much as she was happy to back with her real father, she did not want to lecture her anytime soon.

"They were pretty wild." she answered vaguely.

Once they had finished setting up the decorations, the Hamato clan began to place the food on the table.

Mikey had even made some great Brazilian and American pizza, with some assistance from Splinter and his brothers. It was made with bananas, apples, chocolate, strawberries, cream cheese, whipped cream and ice cream. Other Brazilian foods that Mikey made were cheese bread, beans, rice, forofo, barbeque. The drinks for the party ranged from soda, tea and gurana, a Brazilian fruit drink that had twice as much caffeine as coffee. Other foods, included fries, rice sticks, pizza gyoza, and Masogo.

By the time the group had finished the Zamorra-Stone family returned to the lair from their outing.

When Haru, Bryce and Elsa came back from seeing the sights of New York, they could not believe the amount of work that the turtles, Splinter, April, Casey and Karai put into the party.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Haru said with complete sincerity in his voice.

"We brought you guys something." Bryce announced as she reached into her shopping bags.

"Comics for Leo and Mikey." Bryce started to say as she handed Leo and Mikey some sci-fi and horror comics.

"Sweet!" Mikey cried with delight as he spun around in the living room.

"Thanks." Leo said with a smile on his face before he started to read them.

Splinter cleared his throat and Leo quickly put away his comic books.

"Some chemistry books for Donnie." Bryce added as she pulled out a several large books from her bag.

Donnie grinned as he rushed back to his lab to drop off his new books.

"A punching bag for Raph." Bryce announced as she reached into her bag and gave Raph a large punching bag.

"Hockey pucks for Casey." Bryce continued as she handed Casey a set of hockey pucks wrapped in a plastic container.

Casey ginned as he held his new hockey pucks in the air.

"An MP3 gift card for 50 songs for Abril." Bryce added with she gave a small yellow gift card.

"Sweet!" April said with joy.

"Two Japanese and Italian paintings for Splinter." Bryce stated as she handed Splinter two paintings.

Splinter simply smiled in thanks.

"And a make-up kit for Karai." Bryce finished as she handed Karai a make-up filled with dark blue and purples.

"You're alright Bryce." Karai said with a smile on her face.

Sometime later, the Hamato clan, April, Casey and the Zamorra-Stone family were all sitting down together to enjoy their food.

"So have you guys decided on what you are going to call your new restaurant?" Casey asked as he ate a slice of American Pizza.

"We're still deciding." Leo said.

"I wanted it to call 'Mikey's pizza.'" Mikey grumbled.

"Why don't you guys just call it 'Sakura?'" Bryce suggested.

"Before I met you guys. I never knew you could put chocolate on pizza." Mikey with glee.

"I'll admit that New York pizza's good and all, but it's nothing compared to Sao Paulo's pizza." Bryce stated as she took a bite of American plan pizza.

"You're cute, Bryce, but everyone knows that New York has the best pizza." Casey replied as he finished his slice of Brazilian pizza.

"Look, Casey. I know you American boys think they know it all, but trust me when I say it's no contest. You can't beat Sao Paulo's pizza." Bryce insisted.

"I'm telling you, you're wrong. New York City has the best pizza." Casey repeated for emphases.

"Sao Paulo has the best pizza." Bryce said firmly.

"New York!" Casey cried out as quickly stood up.

"Sao Paulo!" Bryce retorted loudly as she rose to her feet.

"Bryce, Casey, this is a party, not a debate. If the two of you want to battle over which city makes the best pizza. Don't do it here." Haru interrupted in a firm tone.

_Why were Casey and Bryce fighting?_ Elsa 'asked' Haru and April.

_They're just being silly, O bombom._ Haru 'replied.'

_What does 'silly' mean?_ Elsa 'wondered.'

Haru paused for a moment before 'replying' _Silly means you act in goofy at a time and place when it's not okay to be goofy at that moment._

_What does time mean? _Elsa 'questioned.'

_We'll get to that when you're old enough to start learning about numbers._ Haru 'replied' in exasperated 'tone'.

"What were you guys talking about?" Casey asked.

"Elsa was asking big questions." Haru explained.

"For a baby she sure is talkative." Casey mused. "Then again, she's no ordinary kid." Casey added.

_Daddy, what does talkative mean?_ Elsa 'inquired.'

_It means you like to speak a lot._ Haru 'clarified.'

_You mean like moving my mouth, the way Hairy Daddy, my brothers and sisters do? _Elsa 'wondered.'

Haru nodded.

_Daddy, why do people open their mouths when they want to say something?_ Elsa 'wondered.'

_Because not everyone on this planet can speak with their mind._ Haru 'replied.'

_I thought every human could do that._ Elsa 'stated.'

_O bombom, I know it's hard for you to understand, but you, me, and your sister, Bryce aren't fully human through we might look it._ Haru 'said' in a somewhat somber manner.

_Are we monsters?_ Elsa 'asked' in a scared manner.

_NO! _Both Haru and Bryce 'interjected' at the same time.

_Elsa, I want to always remember what I'm going to tell you._ Haru 'said' before taking a deep breath.

_We are not monsters; our powers don't make us monsters. What makes someone a monster is not what they look like or having strange powers, but their actions._ As Haru 'finished', he 'added.' _Anyway, it's time for your feeding._

Haru reached into the baby bag and pulled out a pre-made bottle, lifted Elsa into his arms and began to feed her.

Towards the end of the party, both the Hamato clan and the Zamorra-Stone family began to get a little tried.

"Looks like it's time for you to go to bed." Haru cooed to Elsa.

"I'll do it." Mikey offered, doing his best to sound cheerful. Mikey carefully took Elsa out from her high chair and carried her towards her and her father's bedroom.

"Hey, Baby sis. Do you remember when I was telling you the tale of the bamboo cuter? Would you like to hear how the story ends?" Mikey asked Elsa.

Elsa nodded her head.

"When Kuguya told her parents that she was from the moon and it was time for her to go home, her parents cried and begged her not leave. But in the end the moon people came back for her and she had no choice but to leave her mom and dad." As Mikey finished his voice started tremble and he picked up Elsa in his arms and whispered. "I'm going to miss you, baby sis."

Elsa nodded in agreement, wishing she could 'speak' to Mikey the way she could 'speak' to her Human Daddy, April and Bryce.

The next day came far too quickly as the turtles, Splinter, Karai, April, Casey and Elsa were concerned.

Haru and Bryce had packed up their bags and Elsa's things the previous night after the party ended and April and Casey went home.

Their flight didn't leave until 12:00, so the Zamorra-Stone family was able to enjoy one last breakfast with the Hamato clan before they left.

At the breakfast table, Mikey was begging Haru to promise to write about Elsa at least once a month.

"Don't worry Mikey, I will not only write once a month, but we will video chat once a month as well." Haru reassured him.

As Mikey and Haru talked, Bryce and Karai were having a conversation of their own.

"So, Karai are you going to be okay being the woman of the lair?" Bryce inquired.

"Hey, I'm a kunoichi and compared to these last few weeks, being the lady of the lair will be a snap." Karai answered.

At her words, both Bryce and Karai let some giggles.

"What about you? Will you be okay?" Karai asked.

"I don't know, so much has changed now." Bryce replied with uncertainty.

"I just want you to know, if you need anything you can always email me." Karai promised. "That's what friends are for." she added.

Feeling touched by her words, Bryce let out a smile.

By ten o clock, Haru, Bryce and Elsa were ready to leave for the AKM airport and everyone present was starting to get weepy.

"Haru Zamorra, I can never thank you enough for what you have done for my family." Splinter stated with warmth in his eyes.

"It's the least I could do, you looked after Elsa when I was unable to do it myself and for that I can never thank you enough." Haru replied.

"Umm...I'm not good at saying 'thank you', but if it wasn't for you and your family I might be still stuck in jail or worse. So the least you can do is look after those kids." Karai stated.

"Hey, I'm not a kid." Bryce piped up.

"You're fifth-teen and by most people's standards, including mine, you're still a child, Bryce." Haru answered.

"But I graduated from College." Bryce protested.

"Thank you, Mr. Zamorra for bringing Karai back to us." Leo said with complete and utter sincerity.

"Yeah, you rock, Super Z." Mikey piped up. "Now we have our sister back!" he added.

"You're cool." Raph said simply.

The group was quiet for a little while before Haru said "Well, we need to get going."

Then the Zamorra-Stone family and the Hamato clan wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace.

"I love you, immoto-chan." Leo whispered to Elsa.

As Karai held Elsa in her arms, she whispered "If it wasn't for you and your family, I would still believe Shredder's lies."

"Don't forget about us, okay? We won't forget about you." Raph promised.

"I'm going to miss you, baby sis." Mikey said in a weepy tone.

As soon as the hug ended the Zamorra-Stone slowly picked up their things and walk out of the lair.

"Good bye and thank you all so much." Haru stated.

"Take good care of each other, bye bye." Splinter replied.

"This may be farewell for now, but I have a feeling we'll meet again someday." Splinter promised.

"Of course, we will!" Haru promised as he waved in Splinter's detection.

As Haru, Bryce and Elsa began to leave; Mikey started waving goodbye just as Elsa turned around and started to wave back.

As the Zamorra-Stone Family left the lair, the Hamato reacted towards their new friends leaving in different ways. Mikey was openly crying, Raph, Donnie and Karai were 'wiping' sand from their eyes. Both Splinter and Leo appeared to stoic, while they were trying not to cry on the inside.

"Leo, are you crying?" Donnie asked.

"I just got something in my eye."

Mikey cried on Raph's shoulder as Raph whispered "Yeah, I'm going to miss them too."

"They'll come back to us in their own time." Splinter added.

Leo could only nod in agreement as he tried not to cry.

"Are you Haru, Bryce and Elsa?" asked the pilot.

"Yeah." Bryce answered.

"Those are the only names they gave me." "You guys can sit wherever you want; you have the whole plane to yourselves."

"You guys must be pretty important, the three of you have this plane to yourselves." the pilot mused the doors closed behind them.

"Where do you want to go?" the pilot inquired as he helped the family towards their seats.

Neither Haru nor Bryce said anything as they picked some seats by the window. As Haru placed Elsa in her car seat, his mind thought over all that had happened and he began to silently cry.

Sometime later, the plane took off towards Brazil, unaware that a family of mutants was silently watching the plane disappear into the shadows.

* * *

**Thank you Angel of Darkness, Black Raider, Captain Anime, CharmyXcream14, Dragonchampon, JellOtaku, KikaKatTIOI, Lala0708, Lead Owl, Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl, LuNaLoVeComiCs, Mai'shardstyle, MewFerm, Miss Star Punk, Nikale, PrettyStarsInTheSky, RedCreeper23, cracknovelist, dani-crutis-16, lionsrcute1, littlebabyturtlelove, marinakay. lebaron, peacemaker1210, suntan140, thomlynn. billie1, writer-in-progess-94 and xXNightWatcherXx for choosing to follow this story.**

**Thank you Black Raider, CharmyXcream14, Ciciella10123, Designation CrimsonSong, Dragonchampion, El' Caliente, Harlistar, IloveRaphael, Imagination Archive, JellOtaku, Kuronique Misaki, Lala0708, LuNaLoVeComiCs, MizoreShirayukiFan, dani-curtis-16, dream lighting, lionsrcute1, littlebabyturtlelove, marinakay. lebaron, nene9131, peacemaker1210, writer-in-progess-94 and xXNightWatcherXx.**

**A special thank you to Guest Melissa, Guest Alejandra and Guest Cynthia who have been reviewing this story from the very beginning.**

**Guest Cynthia: Yep, Ingrid's parents were absolute jerks.**

**Guest Alejandra: I hope you enjoyed this last chapter.**

**Guest Melissa: Poor Elsa, there's so much that she does not yet know.**

**Guest: I did it. I finally updated.**

**Supernatural Crossover Girl: Thank you for reviewing this story. **

**_English to Translations:_**

**_O bombom: Sweetie._**

**_Meu primo favorito: My favorite cousin._**


End file.
